


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO)全文更新中

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11
Summary: 背景与时间：MCU，电影正剧向，串连返校日到无限战争情节CP：铁(A)虫(O)预警：多车，地下情，铁椒，生子，灭霸响指，雷慎入！ABO世界观私设如山：主要为男性Omega为稀有性别，且易受到歧视设小虫有雪貂体质：发情期体内超高含量Omega激素，如果得不到交配行为会导致血液中血红细胞急速下降直至死亡。级别：nc17，结局HE信誉保证第一次写文，小学生文笔，更得慢，进度也慢，还请见谅。角色属于漫威，他们属于彼此，ooc归我。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
纽约康尼岛的沙滩上，火苗卷着飞机残骸四处燃烧，昏暗中，蜘蛛侠Peter Parker灰头土脸，正费力地把一个编号为77号的货箱举起，堆到另一个箱子上面。  
“哈……哈………好了，接下来，在那里……”Peter大口地喘着气，他在把散落四周飞机上的货物整理堆集起来。  
今晚实在是经历了太多，发现宿敌竟是心仪学姐的爸爸，被压在废墟底下，高空战斗和坠机，和学姐爸爸的战斗，一连串的事件让他感觉自已体力消耗得似乎有点过大，不像以往似乎永远有使不完的体气和无限的精力。  
有些头晕，脚步开始沉重，身体也有些发软。  
“坚持……再坚持一下……这些都是Mr. Stark的重要物品……一个也，不能丢……”少年一边给自己默默打气一边发射蛛丝拾起了地上散落的小型方舟反应堆。  
“嘿，小子，其实你大可不必这么做，你已经抓到我了，一会自然会有人过来收拾。”一旁被蛛丝绑住的秃鹫忍不住开口。“那个Tony Stark对你来说有那么重要吗？”  
“那是当然！Mr. Stark他，他……”  
“他在你心里比Liz还重要，是吗？”  
Peter仿佛被戳中什么了心思一般，“你在说什么呢！这一切还不是你害的！物归原主……是，是我的责任！”  
秃鹫摇了摇头，他在心疼他的女儿，他看得出来他的宝贝女儿真心喜欢这个小子，可惜在这小子的心里，不会有任何事比得过他所谓的正义感和那个Tony Stark……不过想想，今夜过去，恐怕Liz将要面临的是比失恋更为可怕和严重的事情，想到这里，他沉默不再说话了……  
Peter终于把所有他能找到的物品固定成堆，他已经累得站都站不稳了，“希望飞机的事Mr. Stark不会怪我……”一边喃喃喃自语一边随手捡起地上一张纸，在上面歪歪扭扭写下留言：

抓到秃鹫飞行员一只。蜘蛛侠。 ps：抱歉弄坏了你的飞机。

 

再次确认周围没有散落的物品，秃鹫也绑得严严实实的，远处传来警笛的声音，天空隐约还有直升机赶来的声音。  
“该走了。”他看了眼差点成为他岳父的秃鹫，“再见！为了Liz，不要再犯罪啦！”  
用尽力气向高处发射蛛丝匆匆离开。  
不一会，他坐在不远处飓风过山车的顶端，看到坠机的沙滩上开来了车队，警灯、手电……一连串的灯光在现场摇曳闪烁着，终于可以松口气了，抬头靠向身后的梁柱，这漫长的一夜总算过去了。  
但是……他的身体很不对劲！  
自从变成蜘蛛侠以来，Peter的体质异常地好，别说生病，即使受了很严重的伤也能很快恢复。  
就像那次在他被秃鹫打进损害控制部的车里，醒来时Karen发现的轻微脑震荡仅仅过了十几秒便自愈了。  
但此时，他却感觉自己的脑袋一阵阵地晕眩，接着一阵恶心，忍不住干呕了几下。  
好奇怪，蜘蛛力量似乎消失了，四肢酸软，全身如同发烧一般燥热，后颈突突地跳动。  
最难受的是肚子好像隐隐作痛，就像是有一团混乱的电流在他腹腔里生成并向四周乱窜翻滚着。  
Peter皱起了眉捂住肚子，那奇怪的电流一路往下拓开了一条从未被感知过的内部道路，所经之处皆是他从未体会过的怪异感觉。身体忍不住微微颤抖，直到那道电流冲出下体，一阵酥麻又异样的感觉击中了他。  
更诡异的是，后庭那里竟然好像在生成什么新的器官。他可以感觉到那里有一些可疑的身体组织正在形成着，伴随着另人难耐的异感与疼痛……  
“Oh……NO！”Peter忍不住里乱七八糟地想着，我不是要变异了吧，那电影里的大反派们一样变成可怕的怪物，比如像真正的蜘蛛那样，长出一个巨大的圆形腹部和长长的螯肢……  
他胡思乱想痛苦又恐惧地想把自己缩成一团，却忘记了自己正坐在一根狭窄的钢樑上，一个不留神，直接栽了下去。  
掉落的瞬间，一道耀眼的红色光芒冲破黑暗的天际向这里飞速冲了过来，精确无比地接住了他。  
Peter还在发懵，他只是感觉到突如其来的昏眩失重感，然后就掉进了一对坚硬的臂膀之中。  
费力地聚焦起眼神，竟是那再熟悉不过的红色身影。  
“Mr. Stark……？”

第二章

Tony Stark在听到电话里Happy支支吾吾的汇报飞机失事正在坠落的消息时，脸色瞬间变得铁青。他可以对这个冒失但忠诚的属下有无限的宽容，可这架飞机上确实是有损失不起的物品。  
当然不是指那些价格不菲的古董珍藏，只是钱财上的损失绝对不足以引起他的愤怒，最重要的是飞机上有他为复联最新研发的武器，新的钢铁侠战衣，数百个小型方舟反应堆，还有THOR交付他保管的神器等等……  
但凡有任何一件落到民间武装手里后果都是不堪设想的。他揉了揉已皱成一团的眉心，几乎是用咆哮的语气让Happy尽快查明情况。  
摔掉了电话，Tony冷静下来，这绝对不是一起普通的飞机事故，如果像Happy所说的系统显示正常飞行的情况下无人机发生坠毁，那毫无疑问是有人预谋劫持，会是被谁盯上了呢，是九头蛇干的吗？  
越想越不安，原地等待从来不是钢铁侠的作风，他迅速穿上唯一带到新总部来的MK47向飞机失事点飞去，途中不忘打电话给Pepper，告诉她今晚不必等他回去。  
Pepper对这样的爽约早已不见怪，只是习惯性的表达了些许不满并嘱咐他注意安全。  
虽然距离甚远，但钢铁战衣的飞行速度还是比普通交通工具快了很多，让他得以赶在Happy他们之前先一步来到了现场的上空。  
但眼下的景象却完全出乎他的意料之外。  
一地残骸中，所有物资聚拢在一起被一层蛛网覆盖，放大显示了纸条上的内容和五花大绑的罪犯。其实看一眼现场不用想也明白了是谁的杰作。  
Tony让Friday扫描货箱内部，幸好除了有几箱瓷器碎裂，绝大多数物品并没有损害或者遗失，面具下的Tony终于舒展了眉头。  
“这个孩子……还真是让人出乎意料啊！”Tony在半空中自言自语。“看来是我小看他了！”  
“说真的，Friday，你有没有觉得我之前那样对那孩子太苛刻了？”  
“Sir，我觉得青少年需要经历适度挫折以激励他的成长。”聪明的AI自然知道老板说的是谁。  
Tony心情大好，不仅因为一场严重的危机解除，更庆幸自己当初没有看错这个少年。没想到他即使被没收了战衣，依然没有放弃坚持追捕那个鸟人，为Tony解决了大麻烦。  
他看着四周一地残骸的现场，难以想像今晚这孩子到底经历过些什么，内心对Peter的赞叹与好感不由得再添了几分。  
“Friday, Kid还在附近吗？”Tony往更高处飞了点以避免被人发现，他看到Happy带着警察和工作人员已经来到了现场，既然问题已经解决就没必要露面了，相信Happy一定能从这次事故中获得足够的教训。  
“搜索附近显示，Mr. Paker在飓风过山车上。”  
“好吧，我得想想，一会打招呼时说什么好呢，干得不错？或者是你欠我一架4亿的飞机……”  
还没说完，只见一个小小身影从过山车的顶端坠落下来……！  
没有半分犹豫，钢铁战衣瞬间启动全速向那个小小的身影冲了过去……  
红色铁甲接住了跌落的身影，随即抱着他飞到了附近一座高楼的顶端平台上面。  
“Mr. Stark……？”Peter完全没有意识到自己刚刚差点摔死。只是不明白怎么突然就失重了，然后被抱到了半空中。  
身体更难受了，难受到说不出话来，浑身炽热的感觉让他手不自觉地以手扒着领口。  
但最另他不安的是身体下面那个奇怪位置的器官似乎已经长好了。此刻微微肿涨刷着存在感，敏感的神经正一波又一波地涌出另人难奈的感觉，用语言无法形容的空虚。  
Peter本能地缩紧了双腿想要对抗那种感觉，那个怪异的位置和感动让他感觉有点羞耻  
完了我肚子里一定是有只怪物……希望不是只蜘蛛……不会是我被蜘蛛咬的时候它在我身体里产卵了吧？象异形一样……哦不！我要在Mr. Stark前面变身成为什么怪物了……我要是变成蜘蛛怪他会不会直接用掌心炮把我消灭掉？……我还不想死啊！我死了May怎么办？她一定会崩溃的……  
Peter的脑子里各种胡思乱想着，一波更为强烈的感觉如同卷着巨浪一般喷涌而出……他觉得自己快要承受不住了，脑袋也有点迷迷糊糊的。  
“你怎么了，发生了什么事？”  
Tony在楼顶天台的长椅上把Peter放下，眼见他面色潮红地喘着气，眼神涣散着，隔着战衣也能感受到那身体的绵软无力和轻微颤栗。  
“哪里受伤了吗？还是中毒了？”焦虑、担忧、内疚……各种复杂的情绪一拥而上。  
Peter没有回答他，他已经说不出话来了。  
“Friday！”  
AI立刻无比默契地为Peter扫描身体。  
“Sir，Mr. Parker正在经历分化……”  
“什么？！”  
“Mr. Parker正在分化成为一个Omega。”  
“……”钢铁面具里的Tony瞪大了眼睛，“Damn it！”，他难以置信地看着Peter。  
毕竟男性Omega是极为罕见的性别。  
世界上绝大多数人会自然成长成为Beta，仅有少数人会经历分化成为带有信息素的Alpha或Omega，其中大部分的男性会分化成Alpha，女性则多半会分化成为Omega，出现女性Alpha和男性Omega的概率可以说非常之小。  
只是不同于女性Alpha分化后会受到他人的崇拜与敬畏。历史上绝大多数男性Omega是备受歧视的。  
人们过去迷信地认为男性Omega因为发情期既不能长期劳作，生育能力又低下，是没什么价值的废人。  
为了生存他们往往要么成为某个Alpha的情人，或者沦入风尘成为人们的猎奇对象。  
有些地方的宗教甚至会把男性Omega视为不详之人驱逐。  
虽然现代科学早就了证实男性Omega与女性Omega拥有完全相同的优秀生育能力。而且伴随着抑制剂的发明，各国政府均有保护Omega权利的立法，第二性别已不再像过去那么重要。Omega也可以拥有自己掌控的人生，在职场与商场上同Alpha一争高下。  
但是潜在的传统与标签依然还在，大多数男性Omega分化后还是会选择隐瞒自己的性别以避免不必要的麻烦。  
谁又会想到这个阳光开朗的大男孩，才刚刚展开英雄之旅的蜘蛛侠，竟会分化成为代名词是阴柔敏感的Omega？  
Tony愣怔地看着Peter，幸好身为Alpha的他，为了不到受到信息素的影响，所有战衣都有自动过滤信息素的功能并且装备有应急抑制剂。  
他迅速反应了过来，左手扶住Peter，右手启动铠甲手背上的注射装置，将抑制剂缓缓从他脖颈处推入他的体内。  
抑制剂很快发挥作用，眼前人的脸色终于恢复了正常。  
“Sir，Mr. Parker的发情已经得到抑制。”  
Peter终于从一片混沌中找回了身体的控制权，那些让人喘不过气来的感觉全部消失了。  
他看着正注视着他距离不过20多公分的钢铁面具，忍不住好奇地伸手“笃，笃，笃”地敲了敲。 “嘿，Mr. Stark ，你怎么来了？你在里面吗？”  
“你别闹。”Tony放开他，站起身往后退了一步，战衣从正面展开，他表情略有些复杂地走了出来，敏锐地嗅到空气中还有一丝淡淡的清甜的花香味，他很清楚那是什么，幸好Peter已经注射过抑制剂，空旷的楼顶味道消散得很快，如果刚才他没注意直接打开战衣，怕是要有麻烦了。  
Peter抬头看到穿着黑色T恤与休闲裤的Tony本人，没来由地感到开心。“你又救了我是吗，我刚才是怎么了？是不是要像洛克那样变身了？”  
Tony重新走到Peter身边，看他没事了的样子，暗自松了口气，忍不住逗他，“嘿Kid，要不先来谈谈今晚发生的事，你摔坏了我一架4亿美金的飞机，准备拿什么来赔？”憋着坏笑佯装正经地逼近他，满意地看着少年傻愣在那里瞪圆了眼睛张大嘴巴说不出话的样子，戏弄小孩真开心。  
“你坐过去点，我要坐这里。”他指了指Peter正坐在正中间的长椅。  
Peter惊魂未定的表情还没全部收好，Mr. Stark说的是真的还是假的啊？开什么玩笑！4亿？我连四十块都没有好吗！这下闯大祸了，我这辈子也不可能还得起。一边听话地挪了挪屁股，让Tony坐到他的身边。  
“Kid，刚刚你……呃……只是经历了一场分化……成了一个……Omega……”  
少年又一次傻愣在那里瞪圆了眼睛张大嘴巴，几秒钟后，发出了惨烈的叫声“WHAT？？？？NO！！！！”  
Tony皱起眉捂住了自己的耳朵。“好了好了，你先冷静下来，这其实……是件很自然也很正常的事……明白吗？我们每个人都会有可能会遇到……”  
“可是，我的天哪！Omega？！我怎么会变成Omega？？所以刚刚我是在…………？？OH~~~NO~~~NO~~NO~~”Peter觉得自己说不出“发情”两个字。夸张地举起双手抱住了自己的脑袋，语无伦次地开始了自言自语。“我今天还和Liz表了白……她要是知道我是个Omega该怎么看？……哦对我在舞会上放了她的鸽子，她应该不会再理我了，我还抓了她的爸爸！天哪她要知道了该恨死我了……不对不对这不是重点，我还是不敢相信我居然会是Omega……！要是Flash他们知道了，我估计在学校再也混不下去了……May要是知道我成了Omega会怎么想？她会更担心我吧？……我要疯了……我怎么会是Omega呢…………”  
Tony在一旁听着男孩喋喋不休的唠叨，无语看天，虽然能理解他的心情，还是忍不住为他的反应翻了个白眼。  
“Mr. Stark……”Peter略微颤抖着喊他的名字把他从神游中唤回。“我怎么又感觉不太对劲……”  
“怎么回事？”Tony看到少年面色潮红，眼神又开始迷离了起来……  
“Sir，Mr. Parker再次进入了发情状态，建议您立刻离开……”一旁仍打开着的战衣传来Friday的声音。  
来不及了……一股甜美的花香已穿透了Tony的身体，Peter支撑不住倒在了Tony的怀里……

第三章  
眩晕感再度向Peter袭来，Peter现在知道了那让他无力酥软的感觉是什么，那是来自Omega基因里本能想要寻找Alpha的欲望。  
“哦天哪，别别别！”Peter试图让自己保持清醒，“理智点，我可不能在Mr. Stark面前做出什么失礼的事情啊！！”  
蓦然，他闻到了一股特别的味道，像是草原上的微风吹过行驶的汽车，青草的芬芳混和了些许金属的气味，这奇妙的组合似有特别的魔力，瞬间勾住了他的心弦，有些沉醉。  
“这是什么味道……嗯……真好闻啊……”Peter本能地朝气味来源的方向凑过去，再凑过去，直到撞进了一个坚实如墙的身体上。  
被气味包围的感觉让他感到很安全，迷糊中仿佛身体的一部分与之追逐交缠在了一起，身体那份空虚难耐的感觉更为强烈了，还想要更多，更多……更多什么呢？他也不知道啊。  
“怎么回事？”他听到Tony在说话，虽然Peter并没有很清醒，但他仍然能感受到Tony的声音不太淡定。  
直到少年身体倒在他怀里，Tony才惊觉自己早已陷入甜蜜的花香之中。鲜花的香味是Tony最爱的类型，甜美的仿佛与自已有着高度的契合，让他的信息素不知何时已被勾引释放，正与那花香欢快地缠绵。  
“Sir，Mr. Parker又进入了发情状态，建议您立刻离开……”  
Peter听到Friday说的话……反应过来什么，“Mr. Stark好像是Alpha吧，”他想起至今坊间仍在流传的这个世界知名Alpha当年曾上了12个封面女郎的传奇故事。  
“糟了，我这样会被认为是在勾引的吧！”Peter意识到了某种另他不安的信号。  
但软棉的四肢终究敌不过Omega的本能，“原来Mr. Stark闻起来是这个味道啊”  
潜意识里隐隐约约地出现了一些让他害羞又期待的幻想，他试图抬起头看看Tony的脸，却觉得眼睛怎么也对不上焦，奇怪，他的脸怎么会越来越大了？  
Tony大意了，以为Peter注射了抑制剂便万无一失，毕竟在对人类研究已经进入基因改造领域的时代，抑制剂的技术早就相当之成熟。失效的概率趋近于零，所以他并没给自己提前注射抑制剂便走出了战衣，没想到仅仅过了五分钟，Peter居然会再次发情。  
甜美的Omega唤醒了Alpha的本能，Tony只感觉到气血上涌，头脑发昏，混沌的感觉渐渐覆盖了意识。  
伴随着愈来愈浓烈的信息素，终于，他看着Peter的眼神骤然一变，蜜糖色的瞳孔里染上了欲望。  
夜色中男孩迷离的眼睛流转着水波，微启的双唇煞是诱人，被情欲侵蚀的表情有种楚楚动人的感觉。  
他忍不住托着他的头，俯下来准确地擒住了他的双唇。  
吸吮住男孩如布丁一样水润弹性的嘴唇，灵活的舌头毫不犹豫地轻易突破唇齿的防线，野蛮霸道地深入口腔扫荡缠绕，花香四溢中身体诚实地产生了反应。  
才刚经历分化的Omega却完全没意识到正在发生什么  
喘不上气了……Peter感觉胸腔正剧烈地起伏。  
嘴唇被粗鲁地吸吮，胡茬样的感觉刺着下巴，还有在自已嘴里搅弄着的……舌头？？！！！  
Peter显然已经彻底懵了。他觉得自已像是飘浮在无边无际的大海中，一阵阵潮湿的暖意拍打着他的身体……  
双手不自觉地抬起圈住了眼前人的脖子，全身上下每寸肌肤都想要获得更多的接触……  
“Sir，Miss Pottz来电，请问是否接听？”一边静静打开着的战衣传出AI的声音，依然冷静而平静，眼前香艳的一幕仿佛与她没有任何关系。  
Tony听到声音猛地清醒了过来，理智回归头脑，当他意识到自己正在做的事时，“妈的！我他妈在做什么？！”  
竭尽全力控制住自己的信息素，松开Peter的嘴唇，一条银丝牵连着两人嘴角，渐渐变细，消失，看上去暧昧而色情。他不敢看男孩脸上迷醉的表情，推开他站了起来，挥手间战衣飞来覆盖住了全身。  
“抑制剂！”Tony吼道。两支抑制剂同时出动，一支经由战衣内部注射进了托尼身体，另一支则注射进了瘫倒在长椅上的Peter体内。  
“Sir，Miss Pottz的电话……”AI再次提醒  
“不接！”Tony深知自己当下没法面对Pepper。  
……  
药效发恢作用，发情的感觉快速消退了，Tony在战衣里喘了口气，他看着倒在长椅上的Peter，依然无法相信自己刚才居然失控发情亲吻了他的事实。  
Tony自认如今算是个有超强自制力的人，这些年来并不乏故意在他面前释放信息素试图勾引他的Omega，但身经百战的他总能凭借过人的意志不为所动地把信息素控制得相当之好。  
Peter仅凭信息素竟能把他勾引到直接丧失理智的地步，实在是太出乎意料了。  
也许是因为他对这个男孩完全没有一丝设防，所以才一不留神失去了控制，他想着。  
唯一能自我安慰的是幸好终究没有酿成大错，如果刚才没有Pepper的来电和Friday的及时通知……Tony不敢往下细想。  
Peter瘫倒在长椅上，他面红耳赤地喘着气，显然也被刚才发生的事吓坏了。  
天哪！刚刚发生了什么事？！我居然和Mr. Stark接吻了？？！那是我的初吻唉！  
等等，这是怎么会发生的？  
……好吧刚刚好像是我主动扑到他怀里去的……然后……  
为什么心跳得这么快？那快从胸口满得溢出来的感觉是什么？为什么会有还想要更多的感觉？……糟糕……  
怎么办？这样会被误会是在勾引他的吧？可是……  
“Mr. Stark……我……我不是……”抬头看到钢铁侠面无表情的面具，张开口突然又不知道怎么解释才好，Peter恨不得找个地缝钻进去。。。  
“Kid，你没事了吧，要送你回家吗？”Tony看到Peter看到他那略带惊恐的表情，也是不免尴尬，幸好战衣挡住了表情，还是不免为自已刚才的行为感到气恼。  
Peter能感觉到Tony的语气像是隐忍着什么情绪。  
是对刚才的事生气了吗？他内疚地想着。“不用了，我，我应该没事了……不用麻烦你了，我一会自己回家……”  
话还没说完，后背竟又开始冒汗，Peter隐约感觉到似乎是抑制剂再次失去了作用！  
“你先走吧……”他一边努力对抗身体升腾起来的感觉，一边假装轻松地大声对Tony说，“再见……”  
钢铁战衣没有动作。  
“Mr Parker又发情了。”Friday如实向Tony描述。“抑制剂对他的作用的时间似乎很短。”  
“嗯，我看出来了……”他看着Peter，思考接下来该怎么办。  
“Mr. Stark，我没事，你走吧！”Peter见Tony还不走，身上潮热难耐的感觉越来越强烈了，他不希望再发生什么让人难堪的事情，不然他以后还怎么面对他，急得快哭了。  
“可你现在这样我没法把你一个人留在这里。”Tony看着瑟瑟发抖的Peter，战衣里的抑制剂已经打光了，而且看来他配备的应急抑制剂对他似乎也没什么作用。  
“不用管我，我休息一会就好了，没事，真的……”Peter心里其实害怕极了，身体的反应越来越强烈了，他完全不知道自己应该如何应对这种欲求不满的感觉。  
汗水从额头不断地冒出，他抱着双臂，指甲几乎掐进肉里，试图用疼痛的感觉去抵抗难耐的潮热感。  
Tony看向不远处，飞机失事现场已经清理完毕，现场的火已全数熄灭了，一排车队正准备驰离现场，停着的直升机也准备起飞。  
不能再呆在这里了，有被发现的风险，Tony飞快地想了想，让Friday连接他在不远处的一处房产作好准备，那里是他在纽约众多房产之一，曾是他年少时偶尔会带一夜情过夜的地方，虽然已经闲置许久，但仍有定期维护而且设施齐全。  
他走上前一步。“Kid，我知道你现在很难受，我先带你先去一个安全的地方，再想办法，好吗？”  
“可是……”Peter身体控制不住地微微颤抖，但神智尚存，他觉得似乎哪里不对，发情中的Omega跟一个Alpha走，听上去就不像会有什么好事发生……  
“Hey！没时间犹豫了，你想被人看到现在这个样子吗？”Tony似乎看透了他的担忧，蹲下来，打开面具，严肃地看着满头大汗的Peter，因为抑制剂的关系，他已暂时感知不到任何信息素的味道了。  
“好吧……”Peter觉得自已似乎总是无法抗拒Tony说的话。  
Tony扶着他的身体帮他坐起来。“加油，来，起来……很好”  
平日里身手矫健的蜘蛛侠此时就像个任人摆布的娃娃一般绵软无力。  
Tony小心翼翼地抱起Peter，一个手扶着他的背，另一个手托住他腿窝，让Peter的手勾住他的脖子，确定稳妥之后，启动战衣推进器起飞。  
“……冷……”早已全身汗湿的Peter被快速飞行中强大的风力吹得瑟瑟发抖。  
“坚持一下，一会就到了。”感觉到他在发抖，Tony稍微放慢了点速度并启动了铠甲表面加温系统。  
幸好距离很近，很快飞到住所，Friday己根据Tony习惯调整好了一切设施并在Tony即将买到时打开了灯光与窗户迎接他的到来。  
“我们到了。”  
战衣在阳台着陆，走进在房间，Tony抱着Peter迅速移步卧室。  
他将男孩轻轻放在床上，然后再次展开战衣走了出来。  
“暖和些了吗？”房间启动暖气，在明亮的灯光下，他今晚第一次看清了Peter的模样。  
男孩倦成一团，隐约可见身体正微微颤抖着，脸上那平日里总是飞扬着的眉毛纠在一起，牙齿咬着下唇，血污与汗水混和后再干掉的污痕花了一脸，满是灰尘的头发被汗水结成了一缕缕搭在脑袋上，身上被他称为睡衣的蜘蛛服更是破破烂烂的。  
显然这些是与秃鹫大战留下的痕迹，只是刚才因为黑暗而没有注意。  
一想到男孩今晚所经历的一切，Tony心里不由得一紧……  
“嗯……”Peter哼了一声，似乎是在回答他的问题。  
“等我一下。”他不忍见男孩这么狼狈的样子，转身去寻找屋里的抑制剂，再从洗手间里带了一块温热的毛巾出来，轻轻地为Peter擦去了脸上的污垢。  
如果抑制剂真的对Peter无效，就只能陪他硬撑过发情期，Tony一边用擦拭，一边想着。  
相信他应该能挺住，虽然估计会难受得够呛，但幸好并不会对身体造成什么伤害……  
但他突然感觉到，Peter有些不太正常，他的脸摸起来异常冰凉，脸色惨白，嘴唇好像也失去了血色。  
“Kid！”他叫他，没有反应。  
“Peter Parker！”摇晃他的身体，男孩似乎失去了意识。  
刚才还好好的，这是怎么了？  
“Friday，扫描他的身体。”Tony感到有些担心。  
“Yes, Sir。”房间里的多功能探测扫描器启动。开始对Peter进行检查。  
“Sir，检测出Mr. Parker体内Omega激素含量超过90%，同时血液中红血球含量正在急速下降，Omega雪貂型基因突变病症概率为95%以上，若不及时救治，半小时左右他将因急性贫血死亡。”  
……

第四章  
“什么？什么病？？这是个什么情况？？”发个情怎么就突然有生命危险了，简直闻所未闻！  
Friday将Peter身体的各项数据全息投影到Tony面前，心跳，血压，各项激素水平，血液分析等等一一列出。  
只见Omega激素以红色赫然显示90%，而另一边血液分析中的红细胞的数值正以异常的速度往下降，旁边的倒计时显示着按照目前红细胞下降的速度还有约28分钟就会达到危及生命的临界点……  
Tony紧张得拇指和食指揉了揉自己的眼角，越是危急的时刻他越是需要冷静下来，手指轻点全息画面，将关于基因突变的资料投影到另一侧，一手托着下巴，专注而飞速地浏览着。  
事情本身并不复杂，这只是一种并不算罕见的基因突变疾病，当有变异体质的Omega处在发情期时，长时间持续高激素的发情状态会使骨髓产生异变停止产生并吞噬血液中的红血球，必须经Alpha标记注入信息素，将才能刺激骨髓恢复造血功能，否则可能造成Omega严重体内失血而死亡。  
只是关注这个疾病的人并不多，甚至觉得这都算不上一种疾病。  
因为解决的方法有很多。  
除了体内临时标记可以使骨髓恢复造血，被Alpha咬破腺体永久标记后就这个病症就会不治自愈。  
没有Alpha的Omega只需在发情期使用抑制剂中止发情就行了，毕竟在Omega保护法的强大影响力下，几乎人人都有政府免费发放的抑制剂。  
……  
只是在医疗领域，针对骨髓异变后开始失血的Omega，目前并没有有效的治疗方法。  
他赶紧取出在屋里找到的抑制剂再次为Peter注射。  
“Kid！”这个抑制似乎剂对Peter完全无效，注射后居然一点反应也没有。  
Tony猜想到，这也许和他作为蜘蛛侠异于常人的体质有关。  
“好吧，这事确实有点麻烦！”Tony想着。“不过总还是有办法的！”  
所剩的时间不多了，送医院和再打抑制剂失败的风险太大。最简单的方法是找个Alpha对他临时标记。这是目前最简单可靠的做法。  
问题来了，找谁呢？  
招一个Alpha男妓上门吗？可这是Peter的第一次发情，他不确定把男孩的初夜交给一个陌生的Alpha是否会在生理与心理上对他造成伤害，况且要说到经验丰富的Alpha……  
想到这，“饶了我吧……”Tony忍不住扶额，感觉头疼了，眼下谁是最理想的人选再明显不过。  
可是他并不想做这种有违自己道德感的事情。  
在今晚以前，他从来没有对那个男孩有过丝毫邪恶的想法，因为他明白自己有多么珍视这个男孩。  
他想起第一次走进男孩狭小的房间，拆穿他蜘蛛侠的身份，问他为什么要做这些时，Peter用他清澈的眼睛腼腆又坚定地看着他说“……如果你有了这份能力却不作为，那之后发生的坏事就是你的责任……”  
听到他说的话，Tony内心起了巨大的波澜。  
当年从山洞中九死一生逃出生天的Tony Stark，不正是靠着相同的信念变身成为钢铁侠支撑过这些年来的无数误解与质疑吗。  
眼前这个看起来稚气未脱的男孩居然一语道出他多年来的坚守。  
“这个孩子，太特别了。”  
那一刻起，他下定决心要守护他的成长。  
所以他才会没来由的给予他特别的关注，为他设计了近乎万能的战衣，在暗中监控他的一举一动，发生危险时毫不犹豫地过去营救他，不管Happy有多少抱怨也要求他每天汇报Peter所有的短信和行动。  
Steve他们走后，Tony已失去了太多。这个对他总是投以信任与崇拜，笑得一脸阳光的男孩，仿佛是他荒芜内心里一片宁静的绿洲。  
现在要他以Alpha的身份去染指他，侵入他的身体，Tony情何以堪。  
但事到如今似乎也没有别的选择了……  
“好吧，我只是要帮助他度过难关，避免他死去，这不是亵渎，而是……责任……”Tony深吸一口气试图说服自己，这简单是他有生以来最艰难的决定之一。  
看着床上仍在昏迷中的男孩，飘浮中空中的数字依然一秒一秒地减少着，没有因Tony的纠结与迟疑有丝毫停顿，预示一条生命的流逝。  
他想起刚才黑暗中那个失控的亲吻……  
稚嫩柔软的双唇与香甜的气息，他有点怀疑如果跨出这一步自已是否会再次失控。  
理智，最终战胜情感上的违和。  
“OK，Kid，如果今晚注定需要有个人……也许，没人能比我做得更好了……”  
“Sir，还剩20分钟……”  
“知道了，继续保持监控。”  
Tony坐上床，揽起Peter的身体，他依旧双目紧闭，身体因失血正在微微地颤抖，长长的睫毛在脸上投下好看的阴影，只是苍白的脸上不见一丝血色。  
“Kid，不知道你是不是能听到我说的话……但接下来会发生的事我很抱歉，希望你明白，这只是为了救你的性命……”  
打开从床头柜的抽屉，他记得里面应该有一管药剂，取出没开过封的管状物，看了眼包装上的字，那是一支已经过了保质期的催情剂，希望他还没失效。  
拧开盖子，挤了一点抹在自己的后颈，幸好这种化学制剂有很好的稳定性。  
瞬间，抑制剂的药效便失去了作用。  
感受到满屋子浓郁的信息素几乎让Tony理智的防线瞬间被突破。  
"OH， Kid，你可真香。”Tony知道Peter听不到，还是忍不住感叹，他呼吸急促了起来，欲望与本能再次抬头。  
幸好这一次有所准备，凭借强大的意志力，提醒自己一定要保持理智。  
他控制着释放出信息素温柔地包裹住男孩。  
终于得到信息素安慰的身体也有了反应，空中漂浮的数据有了些许轻微变化。  
Tony拍了拍他的脸，还是在昏迷。  
“睡衣宝宝，我们要开始了。”自言自语有助于他放松此刻紧张又尴尬的气氛。  
本想节约时间速战速决的Tony看到他脏兮兮的衣服，皱着眉摇了摇头，动手把他脱了个精光。  
男孩的身体纤瘦，没有一丝赘肉，薄而紧实的肌肉有一种独特的专属于少年的美感。  
兴许是感觉寒冷，他看到Peter冰冷的皮肤上迅速起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
Tony扯过被子盖在他身上，快速脱掉了自己的衣服，钻进被窝从背后抱住了Peter。  
Tony早已浑身燥热得像个大火炉，Peter冰冷的身体贴在怀里有一种别样的舒缓与刺激。  
火热的粗喘喷在Peter的脖颈，常年工作略带薄茧的手掌在男孩的胸腹间冰凉的肌肤上不自觉地来回抚摸。  
“只是为了帮你取暖。”Tony自欺欺人地自言自语。  
他有点不愿意承认Peter的香味与全身如同牛奶丝绒般的触感惹得他内心一阵阵悸动。  
Peter昏迷中的身体也随着他的抚摸轻微地扭动着，嘴里隐约发出轻哼声，臀部无意地磨蹭着Tony双腿之间，更加深了Tony灼热的感觉。  
“来吧。”Tony叹了口气。  
一边与自已想要疯狂侵略的本能作着斗争，一边忍着道德上的罪恶感。  
手从腰侧滑向男孩的双股之间，初长成的娇嫩后穴早已泛滥成灾，像清晨沾着露珠含苞欲放的花蕾。  
Tony咬牙忍住自已的冲动，几乎颤抖着将一根手指慢慢伸入了稚嫩的甬道。  
才分化的狭小后穴被入侵刺激引起一阵收缩，经验老道的Alpha自然知道自己该做什么。  
手指小幅度抽动着慢慢向深处探入，感受到内部渐渐放松后再添了一根手指，直到三根手指能顺利进出后，他抽出了手，拿出床头柜里摸出一个保险套拆开给自己戴上。  
他把Peter的身体翻过来，让他趴躺在床上，再把脸侧向一边以免窒息。  
一手扶着他的腹部抬起他的屁股，露出扩张后微微开启的后穴，另一只手扶着自己尺寸傲人的器官抵在了花口。  
“Kid……抱歉……”  
硕大性器的头部挤进了后穴的入口，虽然经过扩张，可Tony的巨物对于才分化的新生器官而言还是太大了，入口被撑成了夸张的O型。  
Tony的额头因为过度忍耐一直在冒汗，他红着眼咬牙忍住想要一捅到底的欲望，停了下来，极其温柔地停留在原地浅浅抽插，帮助才分化的身体适应他的尺寸，直到Omega的内壁变得柔软，更加湿润，才继续慢慢挺进，缓缓地抽插。  
男孩的身体正诚实地透露出正在享受的过程，小麦色的分身挺立在腹部，空中的数据显示引发快感的多巴胺正在疯狂地上涨，Omega激素终于得到抑制渐渐下降。  
Tony感到甬道里越来越湿滑，层叠的内壁有规律地一阵阵地缩紧。  
他渐渐控制不住，加快了速度并开始了越来越有力的冲撞。  
酥麻的快感越来越强烈地冲上了头脑。房间里充斥着Tony的粗声喘息，还有交合处噗呲暧昧的水声。  
随着不断地深入，他顶到了一处软肉，一触碰到那里，Peter的身体就止不住强烈地颤抖了一下。  
就是那里了，只有Omega才有的生殖腔，入口平时隐藏在深入，只有当Omega接近高潮时才会充血而被感知到。  
Omega被进入生殖腔时会有很大的反应，很久以前他还是花花公子时喜欢戏谑地看着Omega被顶弄到生殖腔时承受不住刺激失控失神的表情。  
但他不想对Peter这么做，与他发生关系只是为了拯救他的生命，并不是为了情欲。他停下来俯下身子，抱住男孩的肩膀，不管Peter是否听得见，在他耳边安抚他，“别怕，快结束了……”  
将自己性器退到了入口处，然后猛地一个打挺深入，瞬间顶开了那处神秘的入口，不由分说地闯进了Peter才刚刚分化窄小娇嫩的生殖腔里，然后迅速地成了结。  
巨大快感的成结快感也淹没了Tony的理智，他头脑一片发白，在专属于Alpha与Omega结合才会有的奇妙高潮中，情不自禁地射了出来，保险套的前端被喷出的大量精液撑出了一个球型，填满整个生殖腔。  
Peter被Tony抱住的身体剧烈地抽动着，没被碰触过的分身将白浊的精液射在床上，紧闭着的双眼瞬间睁开冒出了眼泪，双唇张开，口水流出来打湿了床单……  
全息屏上的倒计时终于停了下……数据显示Peter在经历过一场剧烈的高潮后，Omega激素终于消退到低水平，红细胞逐渐上升，造血功能显然恢复了……  
Tony大口喘着气，房间里全是他两信息素交织在一起的味道。他盯着Peter后颈处正在起伏的腺体，眼眶通红，Alpha的本能让他有张嘴咬下去彻底标记这个男孩的冲动……但他知道，今晚他的任务已经完成，喘着粗气退出了Peter的身体。  
起身将保险套取下，打了个结后扔进床边的垃圾筒里，动作轻柔将仍趴着的Peter翻了个身，红润的血色终于回到了少年的脸上，双眼依然紧闭。  
“Kid？”Tony再次摇了摇他，依然没有反应，他将被子盖上Peter的身体，抬头看着少年已经恢复正常的身体数据。  
“Friday，关闭监控吧。”Tony看着墙上的时钟，已经夜里11点了。拾起地上的衣服，挥一挥手，一直站在床边的战衣也跟着走了出去。  
房间门锁咔嗒关上。一片黑暗中，Peter睁开了双眼。

第五章  
Peter在Tony走后几乎是弹跳着坐了起来。  
“Oh my god！”少年双手插进自己乱蓬蓬的头发里，睁大了眼睛慌张地喘息着，脸上完全是惊慌失措的表情。  
敏锐的感官终于恢复了正常，他听到Tony去了洗手间，传来哗哗的水流声。  
但他不敢发出声音，只能张大嘴巴作出无声的奈喊。  
Peter不明白事情怎么会变成这样。  
他只记得Tony带他来到这里。然后他躺在床上，忍受着不断升起几乎要被覆灭的难耐感觉，隐约感觉一阵寒意冒出，渐渐地身体仿佛冻结成冰……  
记忆似乎在这里开始断片。  
再有意识时，他惊恐地意识到了自已正赤身裸体贴着谁的身体。  
他本能地想挣扎，却发现完全控制不了自己的身体，强烈的挣扎成了微弱地扭动，张口呼喊却只能勉强发出细微的嗯哼声，甚至想睁开眼睛看看自已身在何处背后的人是谁也做不到。  
可是偏偏感官恢复，让他可以清晰地感觉到身体上发生的一切。  
是谁？黑暗与失控中他感受着自已现在极度糟糕的处境，但不知为什么，周围似曾相识的气味又让他觉得安心。  
耳边隐约传来低语：“Kid……抱歉……”  
Mr. Stark……？？！！  
男孩简直不敢相信自已的耳朵！  
什么情况？为什么Mr. Stark会和我抱在一起，为什么他要和我道歉啊？？！  
但接下来发生的事情，完全超过了他可以承受的范围。  
被侵入的瞬间，意识几乎崩溃……  
Peter觉得一切都彻底失控了……  
他作为一个普通的高中男生，不是没有幻想过自已的第一次，但在他幻想中，对象要么是Liz那样漂亮风情的学姐，要么是俏皮可爱的金发学妹什么的。  
总之他没想过自己会成为被上的那一个，而且那少得可怜的名单里，更绝对不可能包括Tony Stark这个名字啊。  
那个人是谁？是世人敬若神明的超级英雄，是Peter从小崇拜的偶像。  
这简直太荒唐，太不真实了……  
然而发情中的身体，还是轻易地就被点燃了原始的欲望，被撞击的感觉与相伴而来一波又一波销魂快感把Peter拉回现实，  
依然动弹不得的他已然只能接受Tony正在他身体里驰骋的事实……  
他能感觉到自已的身体正在不断地回应着以期获得更多的满足。  
但是，心里面，被侵犯的感觉仍然会让他感觉难堪……  
身体里有个敏感至极的地方被触碰到了，传来犹如被电击般强烈的感觉。  
耳边传来轻语说“别怕，快结束了……”  
“Mr. Stark知道我听得到吗？还有他前面为什么要和我道歉？”Peter更加困惑了。  
下一秒，巨大的快感如果凶猛的野兽撕碎了他思考的能力，在另人无法承受般的高潮中身体失控一般强烈地抽搐着。  
极至的感官体验甚至让他产生了濒临死亡般的错觉，那就是……传说中被成结标记吗？  
流着泪的眼睛无意地睁开了，他终于可以看到房间里的景象，只是与上次闭眼前，已如两个世界。  
感受到粗热的气息喷在他的后颈，那一刻，他几乎以为自已会被咬然后彻底标记。  
幸好并没有发生。  
随着体内巨大的结消失，Tony离开了他的身体。  
温暖的感觉从背脊渐渐蔓延到了全身，Peter终于感觉找回了对自已身体的控制权。  
可是，他却完全没有勇气去面对已经发生的一切，更不知道应该怎么面对Tony。  
所以当Tony将他翻过身来时，他选择闭上了眼睛，装作继续昏迷的样子……

Tony简单地冲了个澡穿着浴袍从洗手间出来，双手端着一盆水，肩上披了块毛巾，准备回房间为Peter擦洗身体。  
靠近房门时他犹豫了一下，听到房间里依然安静……  
虽然有点尴尬，但Tony还是决心等男孩醒来后要和他好好谈一谈，请他理解今晚自己迫不得已的做法……  
房门咔嗒打开，灯光响起，他看到空空如也的床，地上蜘蛛战衣不见了踪影，窗户大开着，两边的窗帘正随着风吹的节奏摆动着……

Peter回到梅婶家时已是半夜，蛛丝用尽的他基本都是全程跑步回家的。  
夜深人静的城市，没人注意到一个行如疾风的红色身影正以不寻常的飞快速度地通过一条条街道。  
仿佛全力地奔跑可以让自已摆脱难堪的感觉，Peter在清醒后毫不犹豫地选择了逃跑。  
也许是害怕，也许是因为羞耻的感觉。  
虽然他已经想明白了，多半是自己在发情的状态下发生了什么，才导致了一切的发生，就好像在楼顶时那样。  
所以他才会说抱歉吗  
可是，到底发生了什么呢，为什么什么都想不起来呢？  
悄悄地从窗户爬进了自己的屋里，确定梅婶已经熟睡。  
他轻轻溜进了洗手间，拧开淋浴的花洒。  
脱掉肮脏破旧的战衣，身上还留有Tony的汗味和信息素的味道，Peter站在水下，任水流自头顶冲刷着自已。  
就在几个小时以前，他还只是个普通的高中生而已，离开家时还换上了最帅的西装，憧憬着与自己暗恋许久学姐的首次约会。  
怎么也不会想到短短几个小时的经历，他已不再是过去的自已……  
挤了沐浴露，他认真地开始清洗自己的身体，脖子，肩膀，胸口，小腹……再向下，是那一片新长出来的器官。  
“这就是……Omega的身体么？”他试探性地探索着自己的新身份。  
敏感而娇嫩的组织在手指触及的瞬间，被刺穿的快感伴随着身体的记忆再一次浮了上来……  
Peter感到身体一阵颤栗……  
其实，如果有人问Peter Parker是不是喜欢钢铁侠Tony Stark。他一定会毫不犹豫地大声喊一声：是的，当然了！”  
Tony也许早就不记得了，8年前他曾经在STARK WORLD EXPO上摸过一个戴着钢铁侠玩具头盔的小男孩的脑袋。  
在之后与失控的机械军团的战斗中，男孩面对机械战士无知无畏地举起了玩具掌心炮，在被瞄准的危机时刻钢铁侠飞到了他的身旁救了他性命还安慰他说：“干得好，孩子”。  
他不知道，那一刻起，犹如神兵天降的钢铁侠便彻底成了小男孩Peter Parker世界里最无可替代的超级英雄！  
而当他意外成为蜘蛛侠后见到他本人并有幸与他并肓作战后，更是被他的魅力所深深吸引。  
举手投足间不失幽默的成熟自信，身穿钢铁战衣战斗时的英武身姿，简直比他这些年来想像中的钢铁侠还要完美！  
德国之行回来后，他无比渴望着自己可以再次见到他，能够得到他的赞赏与认可，曾经觉得能助周围的小人物就满足了的他第一次那么强烈地产生了想要加入复仇者联盟的愿望，都是因为他想要能接近那个神一般的男人……  
可是，这种喜欢应该只是一种单纯的崇拜之情而已。  
喜欢偶像是一回事情，和偶像发生关系却是另外一回事吧……  
他闭上眼睛回忆起Tony的样子，不是以高高在上的英雄的形象，仅仅是想着他印象中那张的脸，浓密的眉毛下总是闪耀着星辰般光芒的双眼，高挺的鼻梁和厚薄适中的嘴唇，还有永远被修剪得有型有款的性感胡须，经历过岁月沧桑成熟刚毅的脸庞……他第一次意识到这个年纪足够当他爸爸的男人其实很迷人……  
再次想起被他亲吻与占有的感觉……  
脸上一阵发烫，心跳加速。  
我怎么会……竟然……有些想念那样的感觉，真的是太羞耻了。  
我好像真的喜欢上Mr. Stark了。  
这个念头一出现，像一道闪电般击中了他。  
怎么办？我好像喜欢上了一个我绝对不应该喜欢的人啊！  
不知所措地抱紧了自己的手臂，顺着花洒倾泻而下的水流，Peter无助地蹲了下来……

第六章  
Tony坐在实验室里，一旁的屏幕里Happy正通过视频紧张不安地向他汇报昨晚飞机事故的报告。  
Happy说的话一个字也没听进去，只是心不在焉地假装回应着，一边对桌上通宵做的新设计进行最后的调整，满脑子想着Peter的不辞而别。  
昨晚，面对空荡的房间，让他有种失落不安的感觉。  
风流成性的岁月里，Tony总是那个睡完了就拍拍屁股走掉的人，从没尝过被人留下的滋味……  
当然这样的对比并不妥，他并不是抱着那样的心态与Peter发生关系。  
他只是不太确定，或者说担心，这孩子是否误会了什么。  
虽然凭心而论他自己也无法对昨晚发生的事完全淡然处之。  
飞回家里，Pepper已经睡了，而他根本没有丝毫睡意，便直接来到了实验室里  
他心里有些不安，毕竟这个男孩对他而言有非凡的意义，Tony原希望自己可以一直保护他，引导着他的成长。  
直到终有一日他会成为能与自己并肩的战士甚至是接班人。  
希望不会因昨晚的事而会失去这个温暖如阳光的男孩的信任……  
至于Peter分化成为Omega以及特殊的体质。只要能对他的身善进行全面深度的分析，天才如Tony Stark绝对有信心能帮他找出有效抑制发情的办法。  
虽然属于少数派的第二性别也许会给他带来些麻烦，如果Tony相信以他的品质，分化并不会改变他善良勇敢的天性。  
他想起Peter曾那么努力地想向自己证明他有足够的能力加入复仇者联盟。  
事实也证明那个他没放在眼里的罪犯所造成的危害远比自己当初预估来得更大。  
而自己当初一个冲动没收了他的战衣……  
昨晚如果不是自己赶到，失去蜘蛛战衣保护的Peter如果从高空坠落，那后果，简直不堪设想。  
可昨晚后来发生的一切真的能当作一个意外，他们还能象过去那样单纯地如师如徒，如父如子般继续相处下去下去吗？  
“Boss……boss，你在听吗？”Happy突然抬高的声调让Tony回过神来。  
“怎么了？”Tony一边回应着，一边启动调试程序对桌子上的新战衣进行最后的测试。  
“我在说，呃，关于那个男孩，我想，我想去找他，当面和他说声谢谢……你觉得怎么样？”Happy的脸上难得挂着一丝不安的尴尬表情。  
“嗯……”Tony想了一下，“不如这样吧，你下午去他学校，把他接到新总部来，就说我要见他。”他想到了一个主意，一个在他眼里可以解决一切的方法，毕竟这种患得患失的心态简直太不像他Tony Stark的作风了。  
主动出击才是解决问题最好的方法。  
“好的，没问题。”Happy松了一口气。不仅保住了饭碗，Boss看上去也没有非常生气的样子，这次真是太幸运了……  
“Pep，在吗？”Tony结束了视频，通过内部电话呼叫Pepper。  
“什么事？”  
“能帮我送杯咖啡来吗？另外我今天下午想开个新闻发布会。”  
“好的，稍等。我一会就下来”  
Tony结束了通话，低头看着通宵设计完工的新一代蜘蛛战衣。  
“OK，将来还可以做更多的改进 ，眼下这样已经够好了。”  
他相信Peter绝对拒绝不了他的这份心意，那是他所能想到的能给男孩最好的补偿，无论是对秃鹫的事。  
还是之后发生的事。虽然事出有因，但他本能地还是会对处于昏迷中的男孩抱有歉意。  
只要等他加入了复联，找机会和他好好解释一下昨晚发生的事情，Peter一定会理解的，他也能有机会帮他找到抑制发情的方法。  
然后，以团队领导者的身份，培养他，训练他。  
那样也许就可以当作什么都没发生过了吧？  
也可以光明正大地把男孩留在他的身边……  
Tony盘算着自已的小心思，看到Pepper端着双份意式来到了工作室。  
向她解释了昨晚飞机被Peter救下，他想开个发布会宣布正式招募蜘蛛侠加入复联的想法。  
Pepper自然早就知道了无人机的事情。没有任何迟疑，一口就答应并马上开始了联络与安排的工作。  
面对Pepper，Tony还是有些心虚和愧疚。  
这些年来，早已习惯了Pepper对他的各种纵容，虽然她时常抱怨Tony的任性而为，但最终都还是妥协了。只是昨晚发生的事，虽事出有因，但他却十分地没把握她是否能接受。

Happy出发去接Peter已经过了很久，发布会也已准备完毕。  
Tony在洗手间洗手，一想到等会就要见到男孩，感到既紧张又期待。  
他看着镜子里的自己，突然间，昨晚Peter身上的香甜的气味，成结时销魂蚀骨的感觉，如同雷电闪现。  
胸口一阵澎湃，Tony撑着身体让自己冷静下来，抬头对镜子里的自己说。  
“这只是一个意外……”  
他知道他体内Alpha的本能在作祟。信息素与肉体的双重结合与标记所带来的巨大快感是没有Alpha能抵抗得了的欢愉诱惑，如毒品般叫人上瘾。  
因此世界上绝大多数的Alpha都会寻觅属于自己的Omega结为连理。  
既便如此，Tony还是在成为钢铁侠后选择了Pepper这个Beta作为自己的伴侣  
一方面，他看到了她多年来对自已的默默付出，另一方面，他太清楚自己的使命是什么，成为他的伴侣必须要耐得住足够的寂寞并有强大的内心。  
而大多数的Omega一旦被标记便会本能地希望与TA的Alpha长相厮守，根本无法承受与他成为伴侣后会聚少离多并会经常陷入危险的压力。  
与其去伤害其他Omega，他宁可选择一个Beta，让他能在全心投入战斗时不会太过分心。  
虽然这样的想法未免有些自私。可是，这个世界上本来就少有两全其美的事，不是么？  
这些年来不管经历多少风雨战争，Pepper始终陪在他的身边。两个人的关系早已超越了情侣，更似战友与亲人。  
虽然在“那件事”上，两个人并没有非常地和谐。  
Alpha与Beta也能有另人愉悦的性生活，虽然那对一个Alpha来说是永远无法与Omega的结合相提并论的感受。  
或者更准确地说，现在的他们已经有将近一年的时间没有过深入的亲密行为了。  
不知道什么时候起，他感觉得到Pepper总在无意间躲避着这件事的发生。  
但并不影响他一直对Pepper保持着肉体上的忠诚，只是将几乎所有的精力投入了设计战衣与应对复联的任务与外敌上。  
昨晚与Peter是他与八年来唯一一次身体意义上的“出轨”  
“那只是一次绝对不会再发生的意外……”Tony对着镜子里的自己强调了一遍。  
耳机里传来通知，Happy开的车已经驶进了总部，Tony戴上墨镜深吸口气，下定决心后推门而出。

第七章  
“哦~你们来了。”Tony平复了下狂跳的心脏，提醒自己镇静.  
脸上挤出招牌式笑容，向大厅里站着两个身影走去。  
“路上还顺利吗？”  
“挺好的。”Happy回答他，Tony直直地看着Peter，男孩脸上带着疲惫的倦容，不似以往见到他那般兴奋，只是沉默着。  
“让我和孩子单独聊两分钟。”他和Happy使了个眼神。  
“你确定？”Happy看看Peter又看看Tony，他不太确定之前对Peter傲慢的态度导致飞机事故是不是会成为谈话的一部分内容，因此有点紧张。  
“当然！”Tony正色说，“我有事要和他说。”  
“那我跟在后面吧……”  
“离远一点也行，距离产生美，知道吗？”Tony心里对Happy的反应简直气疯了。他有时拿这个死脑筋的下属真是一点办法也没有！  
看来想要挣取点私人时间和Peter把昨晚的事快速地解释完是没可能了。  
总之随机应变吧，反正只要等Peter加入了Team，接下来有得是时间……  
Tony走向Peter，轻轻捶了一下他的手臂试图缓和下只有他们能懂的尴尬气氛。  
依稀还能闻到男孩身上临时标记留下的自已信息素的味道，也幸好这独特的气味只有他才能闻到。  
Tony忍不住伸手揽住Peter的肩膀往前走。  
男孩的身体瞬间僵硬了一下并不经意地往边上靠了点。  
Tony感觉到了，装作没有在意的样子。  
“抱歉之前收走了你的战衣，当然这是你应得的，事实证明你正是需要严格管教的时候，对吧……”  
他继续扶着他，装作昨晚什么也没发生一般絮絮叨叨说着，一边忍不住用手戳戳Peter，确保他收到足够的暗示不要说出昨晚两人见过面。  
“Mr. Stark……”  
Tony打断了Peter想说的话，推着他快步地继续向前走去。  
他急切想让Peter尽快看到他为他准备的惊喜，到时所有的问题便迎刃而解了。  
Peter看了一眼Tony，很有默契地没再说什么，然后低下头，双手不安地交织在一起……  
“……之前我错怪你了，我觉得稍加指导，你会成为我们团队里有价值的一员……”Tony拍拍Peter的肩膀，这是他认真想对Peter说的话。  
“队员？”男孩诧异地抬头看向他。  
“是的！”Tony兴奋地告诉他在大厅尽头的大门背后，有一场真正的记者正会等着他。  
他轻点手环，展示出今天才完工的最新成果——以红黑为主色的全新的钢铁蜘蛛侠战衣。  
“等你准备好了，穿上它，我将会向全世界宣布复仇者联盟的正式新成员：蜘蛛侠！”  
“我……？哇哦……！”  
Tony得意地看着少年看到新战衣时神情激动地双眼放光的样子。  
"是的，好好看看吧！”  
Peter的反应告诉他计划已然成功，他甚至迫不及待地告诉他，他已经为他准备好了新的房间，就在幻视的隔壁。  
顺便调侃了下幻视不爱走门的习惯。  
“你一定能很好地融入大家的。”  
Tony看了眼还在对着新战衣发呆的男孩，急切地说着。  
他相信男孩绝对抗拒不了这样的诱惑，甚至已经做好了准备，迎接少年兴奋的拥抱与唠唠叨叨的感谢，摆好了自认为最酷的表情。  
然而，他没有看到的是，当他说话说，Peter在最初的惊喜过后渐渐黯然与纠结的神情。  
“谢谢你，Mr. Stark！”少年转过头来，平静地看着Tony。  
这孩子怎么了，自私看上去并没有很高兴吗？Tony心想。  
“但是，我……我挺好的……”少年抬起眉头，似乎在思考怎么说比较好。  
“挺好的，什么叫挺好的？”Tony觉得脑子没转过弯来。  
“我是说，我还是想再脚踏实地地过一阵子，做一个友善的邻居蜘蛛侠中。”Peter耸耸肩，温和地看着Tony。“总有人得去照顾那些小人物嘛。”  
“你是要拒绝我吗？”Tony难以置信，他摘下墨镜直视着眼前的男孩。  
“你想清楚了？要不要再看一眼那个？”他指了指新战衣，男孩顺着他的手势望去……  
“看着我！”Tony感到莫名的恼火，“最后的机会，要还是不要？”他不自觉提高了嗓音。。  
“不要。”Peter的回答平静而干脆。  
“好吧。”Tony内心已乱作一团，不知道自己说了些什么，便让Happy送Peter回家，强忍着各种不解与不爽和Peter握手道别。  
“这是个测试是吗？”Tony关闭了战衣的展示柜，听到背后Peter问他。“门后面其实没人的是吗？”  
Tony无语苦笑。“好吧，是的，你通过了。快走吧。”  
“谢谢你！Mr. Stark！”男孩终于露出了笑容，头也不回地走了……  
“不，我才该谢谢你……”  
“我和你说过他是个好孩子。”Tony听到Happy对Peter的评价，无奈地摊了个手以掩饰内心的失落。  
这孩子，到底是真糊涂还是装糊涂？  
又或者，经历了昨晚的事后，他只是单纯的不想再理我了？……  
Tony感到胸口有点发堵。  
曾经照进内心的那束温暖阳光，终究还是被乌云遮去了光芒。  
……  
“所以你们搞砸了是吗？……那一屋子记者我该和他们说什么呢？”  
面对Pepper的质问，Tony不得不头脑飞速地运转思考该怎么解决。  
突然他想起来，Happy曾在十年前准备过一枚对他来说价格不菲的戒指，他曾说那是准备对心上人表白用的。  
但最终似乎不了了之了。  
从那时起，Happy便一直随身带着那戒指以纪念那段单相思的恋情……  
Tony灵机一动，如果用一枚戒指来抵销飞机上那些碎掉的古董瓷器的赔偿金Happy应该不会有意见吧。  
他有意给Pepper一个正式的身份也已经很久了。  
对于昨晚发生事情的愧疚感，与今天被男孩拒绝的失落涌上心头。  
不如今天就趁此机会……  
“Happy，你那个戒指还带着吧？”Tony使着眼色问Happy，心想他如果再敢拆他台接下来一定接下来一定叫他如数赔偿飞机上碎掉的那些古董花瓶。  
幸好，这回Happy终于没有掉链子，识相地从口袋里拿出了戒指。  
Pepper看到戒指时，还以为是Tony准备的，激动地亲吻了他。  
所以……终于圆满解决了所有问题……了吗？  
……  
新闻发布会很快就结束了，今晚世界各地的新闻头条都会是钢铁侠向相恋多年的女助理求婚的新闻。  
Tony问Pepper，晚上要不要找个浪漫的饭店庆祝一番。  
但是Pepper告诉他，为了帮他临时安排这场新闻发布会，公司堆积了一大堆事情需要处理。  
两个人拥抱亲吻了一下，她便匆匆离去了。  
Tony看着Pepper离去的身影，心里有些许隐隐地失落。  
其实他并没有很确定，冲动之下的求婚是否会为他们带来真正的幸福。  
也许，从他成为钢铁侠肩负起保卫地球使命的那一刻起，属于他个人的幸福便早已离去了。  
他想起了遥远的过去，在那个山洞中，Yinsen曾对他说过的话。  
“你看上去拥有了一切，实际却一无所有。”  
从前如此，现在依然……  
Tony摇了摇头，感觉自己有点想太多了。  
他又想到了今天发生的这一切都是因为那个小子，Peter Parker！  
活这么大的年纪，第一次被一个男孩以这种方式彻底地拒绝……  
也许自己真的是老了，以为自己有能力解决一切问题，但终究还是免不了被误解。  
不过，反正也不是第一次了……Tony不禁苦笑。  
那个男孩，大概是和Cap他们一样，要从自己的生活中消失了。  
心里那些苦涩的味道，终究还是无一所有……  
Peter应该快到家了吧，听他的意思，他今后还是会继续做蜘蛛侠。  
那他的发情期该怎么办呢？他还是忍不住想要关心他。他不太确定男孩对自已身体的事情知道了多少。  
突然，他想起了什么。  
看了看时间，迅速跑去实验室。没一会儿，只见MK47冲向了天空……  
飞到皇后区的上空，Tony看到了Happy开的车正在有些拥堵的皇后大道上。  
继续往前，来到了一处公寓的窗户外。  
略为僻静的公寓，没有人注意到大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠的到来，手里还拿着一个牛皮纸袋。  
他打开面具，看了眼窗户内的房间。  
尽管只来过一次，但他还记得，他曾经在这里下过一个决心。  
曾几何时想一直守护这个男孩的成长。  
只可惜，似乎一切都已成云烟……  
在纸袋留下一吻，出于真诚的祝福。  
然后把它扔到了靠近窗口的床上。

“This belongs to you --TS”

“Sorry,kid。”Tony心里默默说道。

那天晚上，Pepper在公司忙到很晚才回家。  
走进房门看到已经有一阵不沾酒的Tony不知何时醉倒沙发上，身边堆满了酒瓶。  
她轻轻地叹了口气，从他身边走过，进了自己的房间……

第八章  
Peter走下台阶，心如晴朗的天空一般明媚。不管这是不是一场测试，他都相信自己做出了正确的选择。  
如果昨天以前能被邀请加入复联，Peter大概作梦也会笑醒，那确实是他这段时间以来梦寐以求的事情。  
可当他看到崭新酷炫的新战衣时，脑海中首先想起的却是昨晚无人机坠向灯火通明的市区时恐惧得全身血液倒流般的感觉。  
那是他第一次真切地感受到了自己的鲁莽可能会造成难以挽回的灾难……  
他似乎明白了，光有勇气与力量是远远不够的。  
越大的责任越需要更多的智慧。  
自己还没有成熟到可以肩负那么重大责任的程度，就算进了队伍，也会给别人添麻烦的吧……  
更何况他对于自己分化成为Omega的身体还需要时间去适应，抑制剂无效的原因也不清楚。  
无法控制发情的Omega如何能成为为人敬仰的英雄？  
唉……  
又想到昨晚之后发生的事情，Peter不禁脸红……  
今天听到Happy说Boss要见他时，他不自觉地以为，Mr. Stark是想要和他说昨晚发生的事情。  
当今天看到他闪耀着魅力的光茫向他走来时，Peter简直控制不住地心跳加速，紧张到几乎无法呼吸。  
身体的反应告诉他，作为被他标记过的Omega本能，他仍然在渴望着与他的联接。  
一夜之间，已回不去曾经对他像对一个长辈与偶像一般单纯的崇拜与敬畏了。  
取而代之的，是青涩的仰慕之情与暗自涌动的欲望。  
是的他明白他不该有这样的想法，去喜欢上一个那么遥不可及的人。  
可事实就是这么不可理喻地发生了，他抱着心底一丝不可提及的期待，想知道Mr. Stark究竟如何看待昨晚的事情。  
可是看着他神态自若地和自己打招呼的瞬间，Peter明白了自已的心意是多么的渺小。  
对于身经何止“百战”的Tony Stark来说，这只是一件小事吧。  
没有对错的意外。  
只是帮助一个无法抑制发情的小Omega而已，很快就会成为他那样大人物生活中一件永久成为过去式的小事……他想着。  
显然，刚刚Tony的态度也明确暗示了他不希望再提及这件事。  
他完全能理解他为什么这么做。  
毕竟这并不是什么光彩的事情，对他们两个都是如此。  
尽管那身酷毙了的战衣看上去真的很诱人，加入复仇者联盟听上去很梦幻，  
但是，Mr. Stark这个时候邀请我加入复仇者联盟，应该是想补偿昨晚的事吧？  
并不是因为我真的拥有了可以担当重任的能力吧。  
只可惜，我并不是那种会在一夜情后开心地接受金主恩惠的人啊。  
所以，Peter选择了拒绝。  
不仅因为自己还需要更多的历练，更重要的是，他想搞清楚自己身体的变化究竟会给自己带来的影响。  
他对Tony的情愫到底是源于Omega的本能，还是自己心里的真实感受？  
总之，现在的自己绝对不能一边对Mr. Stark有这样的私情，一边作为复联一员待在他的身边。  
在解决自己发情问题之前，在他能摆脱这份不该有的情感问题之前，他绝对不想再给Mr. Stark添麻烦了。  
也许终有一天，他希望。  
他还是会回到他的身边。当自已真正成长，成为能与他比肩的自信面貌。  
那时，他会有信心，成为为维护世界和平效力的复仇者联盟的一员。

……

“今天Kid有发消息吗？”Tony漫不经心地询问正在驾驶汽车的Happy。  
“No。”Happy从后视镜里看了一眼Tony，藏在墨镜之后的眼神深不见底，正看着车窗外飞驰的景象。  
距离秃鹫劫机那晚已经过去近一个月了，除了宣布订婚，Tony的生活并没有发生什么的变化。  
奔波于世界各地，工作，社交，在实验室里进行各种各样新的设计……  
只是自从Peter拒绝加入复联那天起，那个男孩便再也没有给Happy发过任何信息。  
沉默得甚至连Happy都表示有些不适应。  
要不是追踪器传来的数据与互联网上依然有蜘蛛侠活跃在纽约打击犯罪的消息，Ton简直要怀疑这孩子是不是从人间蒸发了。  
明天，应该就要到日子了，Tony思忖着。  
他的第二个发情期就要来了……那孩子该怎么面对呢？

第九章

“你这么急着从巴黎赶回来是有什么事吗？”Happy随口问道，他注意到Tony脸上的倦容，不明白Boss为什么一结束那个和平会议便匆匆连夜飞回纽约，据他所知明天Tony并没有工作上的安排。  
最近Boss经常不时会露出心事重重的样子，比如现在。  
当然对Happy来说这不是什么新鲜事，肩负国家与世界和平重任的超级英雄总有着许多不可言说的苦恼。  
……  
Tony用沉默回应了他，Happy知趣地闭上嘴不再说话。

第二天，早上6点，“滴滴滴~~~~”闹钟铃声准时响起。  
Peter顶着一头蓬乱的卷发从床上坐起。  
他昨晚并没有睡好，最近他经常会做些乱七八糟的梦，惊醒后便难以入眠。  
看了眼日历上圈出的日子，应该就是今天了……  
翻出抽屉里的体温计给自己做了次测量，结果显示37.5度，比平常体温略有上升，摸摸自己的颈后，腺体隐约有些发痒。  
“好吧，希望我做的准备足够了。”Peter在洗手间对着镜子一边刷牙一边想着。  
“May，今天我要去Mr. Stark那里参加训练，你能帮我向学校请假吗？”他大声地向隔壁房间里的May说道。  
“OK，我知道了，注意安全！”May回应道。  
自从那天他拒绝了Tony的邀请，从总部回到家，发现蜘蛛战衣被送了回来。一时激动穿上后被May婶看到，这个世界上他唯一的亲人终于知道了他是蜘蛛侠的事。  
Peter花了好大力气才说服了几乎抓狂的May婶接受了他的新身份。  
并再三向她强调自己并没有加入复仇者联盟，而且一定会保证自己的安全，避免陷入危险。  
只是他还没有把自己分化成Omega和那天晚上的事告诉任何人，包括May。  
为了方便日常行动，他不得已谎称自己在Tony那里参加训练。  
并不是实战，只是日常训练，他强调着。  
背上背包，向May道别。  
离开家后他躲进旁边的小巷里迅速脱掉了外面的衣服塞进背包，露出里面早已穿着的战衣。  
戴上头套背上包。射出蛛丝飞速地向远处荡去。  
很快，他来到一座远离市区荒无人烟的废弃工厂。  
翻过围墙，穿过残破不堪的房间与走廊，深处有一间小小的医疗室。  
Peter进去后锁上门，在一张落满灰尘的病床上铺上事先准备好的垫子，坐了上去。  
他的第二次发情期如约而至，飞荡过来的路上他都尽量让自己保持在空中，避免在地面上留下信息素的味道。  
Peter扯掉了面罩，松开了战衣，空气中的尘埃呛得他咳嗽了几声。  
虽然环境恶劣了些，但这个他在两周前追踪一个盗窃团伙时无意间发现的地方已是他能找到的最安全的藏身之地了。  
身体愈发地热了，那个神秘的感觉在渐渐苏醒中。  
于是他打开背包，换上宽松的T恤与运动裤，取出一包准备好的针剂，打开了其中一支向手臂扎了下去。  
这一个月里他做了非常多关于抑制发情的准备工作，不仅买遍了市场上所有他买得起的抑制剂，还利用化学实验课时优化加强了抑制剂的浓度。  
为了防止失效，他还偷偷调制了麻醉剂以备抑制剂无效时可以让自己昏迷过整个发情期……  
然而半个小时过去了，在一地废弃的针筒中，Peter无助地抱紧了自己的身体。  
无效……全部都无效，不管是针剂还是口服，Peter已经用完了所有他准备的药物，那些抑制剂进入身体后多则一两分钟，短则几秒甚至瞬间便失去了功效。  
连可以放倒一头大象剂量的麻醉剂也对他没有一点作用。  
Peter难受得全身冒汗，清醒地感受到情潮汹涌袭来时黑洞般的欲望。  
四肢百骸酥痒难耐得如同毒瘾发作般痛苦。  
“没办法了，只能试试那个了……”  
咬着牙从背包里拿出了一根硅胶制作的成人玩具，那是他最后的希望了……  
“老天，希望它能管用吧。”  
虽然羞耻感让他有点没法直视这个玩意，但身体的急切需求已经顾不了那么多了。  
Peter躺在病床上，将早已湿透的裤子褪到膝盖处，侧身躺着，闭着眼睛把成人玩具从双腿间推了进去。  
粗大的玩意儿穿过没有经过扩张的甬道带来撕裂般痛感。  
Peter痛苦地哼出声，眼泪都要逼出来了。  
他闭上眼睛，一手握住自己的分身套弄，另一手抓住玩具的底端缓缓抽插，可是笨拙的手法却没法让身体得到安慰与满足……  
“为什么……为什么……呵……啊……”  
Peter更加用力地插拔起来，他急切地想要缓解发情的痛苦，但横冲直撞的刺激好像除了疼痛并没有起到什么作用。  
疼痛逼着他松开了自己的手，他没有力气把玩具拔出来了，。  
无力地躺在床上，大口喘着气。  
只能硬挺过去了吗？真是好难受啊……  
咦，什么时候天气开始变得冷了……我怎么感觉，有点困？  
太好了，快点让我睡着吧，睡着了就不用承受这一些了……  
“咚！咚！咚！咚！”突然响起急促的敲门声吓得Peter差点从床上掉下来。他捂住嘴巴不敢出声。  
“Kid，你在里面吗？是我，开门……”  
门外的声音，好像，竟然是……Mr. Stark？！  
“他怎么会到这里的？”Peter一片慌乱中想起来，“该死，战衣上果然还有我没找到的追踪器……”  
可是，自己现在这个样子，怎么可以让Mr. Stark看到，如果他进来，是不是又会……不行！Peter摇了摇头。  
理智地想，那样的事情，不应该再发生了……  
“Kid，开门！我知道你在里面。”声音听起来有些急促和不安。  
“不，不！Mr. Stark，我……呃，我有点麻烦，现在不方便，你，还是走吧……”Peter感觉越来越冷了，他直觉应该起身找个东西顶住门，但身体却好似瘫软的水泥般沉重。  
“咚咚咚！”Tony敲门的声音继续刺激着他的神经。  
“请你离开吧！”  
“不，Kid，相信我，你并不知道自己现在遇到了什么样的麻烦……”  
沉默了一会儿。  
“轰——”地一下，本就破旧的门被一脚踹开了。  
Tony一进屋便如他意料之中闻到了浓烈的香气。幸好注射过小剂量的特殊抑制剂，能帮助他在高浓度的信息素中保持住理性。  
他看到了满地的针筒，少年躺在病床上无力地喘息，脸色煞白。  
皱了皱眉迅速冲了过去，往Peter手腕上套上一个手环。  
按了一下手环上一个圆形的按钮，上方浮出的一排数据。  
如他所料，红细胞果然开始下降。  
“Mr. Stark……你……”Peter不明白他在做什么，他本能想抽回手。  
但是自己现在别说蜘蛛力量了，连推开他的力气都没有……  
“Kid，你听我说，我不想伤害你，只是现在情况很危急……”  
Tony话说到一半，被Peter语无伦次的话打断了。  
“求你，别……对不起……对不起……我，我能挺过去……”  
他的话语让Tony心烦意乱，什么意思？他又要拒绝我吗？  
“别说对不起……你没有做错什么。”Tony释放出信息素安抚他。“我明白你的意思，只是……”  
他一时不知该从何开始解释，也不知道该怎么开口告诉他接下来会发生的事情……  
得到信息素的安抚，Peter感觉难忍的情潮得到了些许舒缓。  
可是冰冷的感觉还是一丝一丝地在抽走他的力气。  
“我好冷……”  
“坚持一下，会好起来的！”  
Tony看了眼仍在下降的数值，他叹了口气，心一横，爬到了床上。  
老旧的病床发出吱哑的声响。  
Peter感到他魁梧的身体笼罩到了自已身上，似乎意识到了即将发生什么。  
“别……”他本能地想推开他，明明已经想好了，不能再给Mr. Stark添麻烦了……  
“别怕，我不是想伤害你……”Tony往下看到Peter他赤裸的下身，因发情而挺立的秀气分身还有双腿间露出一小截硅胶玩具的底部……瞳孔瞬间放大。  
“不要……”眼泪流出了男孩的眼眶。  
即使那人是他确认喜欢的人，亦是他最近反复梦中见了无数次的那个人。  
可这样的情景难免让他觉得自已像是任人宰割的羔羊。  
顾不得男孩的拒绝，Tony施放出信息素压制住他。  
被信息素压制无法动弹的Peter感到全身都在发抖，说不清楚是寒冷还是害怕。  
Tony被他的样子吓到了。  
“对不起，Kid。”他没想到他竟然会有这么大的反应。  
除了道歉，他也不知该如何为自已现的行为进行辩解，生平第一次觉得自已像个强奸犯。  
他收回了压制，继续施以安抚，可是男孩拒不配合的样子又让他担心他的安危  
明明只是想要救他，没想到男孩对他竟会有这样的误会。  
Tony感觉仿佛有一只小小的猫爪在心脏上狠狠地挠下一道道印子，痛极了的感觉。  
他不明白自己为什么会对这个孩子就这么放不下。  
为了他飞越半个地球赶回来，为了他几乎彻夜监视追踪器的行踪。看到他没有前往学校的方向走就一路开车追踪到这里……  
即使面对男孩接二连三的拒绝，可他却完全没有办法对他生气，要知道这个世界上从来没有人敢这样拒绝他的。  
他忍不住抱住了他……  
Peter感到眼泪糊住了他的眼睛，意识有些越糊，他不明白Mr. Stark为什么又要这样做，又为什么要和他道歉。  
突然他感觉到自已的双唇贴上了两片温暖的东西。  
仍含着泪水的眼睛吃惊地睁大，看到Tony的眼睛离得他这么近。  
他一直觉得Mr. Stark的眼睛美得好像装进了整个的宇宙……  
温热的舌头小心翼翼地拂过自已的唇间，他不由自主地张开嘴迎接他的进入……  
Peter本能意识到，那件他其实渴望发生，但不希望发生的事情，似乎已经在所难免地会发生了。  
终究还是敌不过本能的需求，他放弃了心里的纠结与挣扎，顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
在缠绵的亲吻中，所有的理智，道德，禁忌与罪恶全都丢去了一边。  
两个人尽情地释放出信息素互相缠绕。  
Peter感到如火的欲望自体内喷涌而出，与身体冰冷的感觉互相消融。  
Tony扯掉了Peter挂在膝盖处的裤子，然后动手解开了自已的皮带……  
他分开他的双腿，小心翼翼地把那根不及自已粗大的玩具抽了出来扔在一边，  
尽量有了成人玩具的扩张，但Tony在进入的时候还是尽可能地轻缓温柔。  
再一次进入男孩潮湿紧致的身体，Tony有一种失而复得的满足，  
尽管他知道自已不该这么想，可是，他已顾不得那么多了  
每一次深深的刺入都带来如潮水一般漫长无边的快感，Peter像缺氧许久的鱼儿回到了水中大口大口地吸吐着气息。  
他无力地扶着Tony的肩膀，双腿也不知何时紧紧缠上了他的身体。  
高潮的感觉来得又快又猛烈，一阵痉挛过后，他睁开眼睛看到Tony的脸在他正上方，那双漂亮得不像话的眼睛正含着爱怜与担忧凝视着他。  
这一定是在做梦，他再次闭上了眼睛。  
Tony感受到男孩后穴剧烈地收缩，缓缓地放慢了节奏。  
只是潘多拉的魔盒已经打开，他仍还有未完成的使命。  
稍作停顿后继续持续地深入，再深入，终于他再次找到了那个神秘的入口。  
挺腰顶开那里，在成结的高潮中，Tony恍然感觉自已早已被层层外壳包裹的心，剥落出一块柔软的所在……  
“啊！”承受不住的体内成结带来的剧烈快感，Peter止不住大声地尖叫出来。  
…

 

第十章  
最后一刻Tony用残存的一丝理智猛地抽离了Peter的身体。  
白色浑浊的液体一股接一股洒在男孩仍在起伏的腹部，与他自己刚刚射出的液体混合在了一起，从平坦的腹部沿着腰侧缓缓流下。  
Tony喘着粗气脱力般倒在了男孩的身体上。  
他转头看了眼依然浮在男孩手腕上的全息屏，红细胞开始回升……  
从理论上来说，他只是为了防止Peter再次因为骨髓吞噬红细胞造成危险。  
但他已经没办法否认自己对他有点着迷。  
正直善良的心灵，年轻美好的身体与甜美诱人的Omega气息……这个男孩对他有着无法抗拒的吸引力。  
Tony觉察到自已似乎陷入了某种危险的情感之中。  
“Mr. Stark……”身下的男孩从高潮中渐渐平复了喘息。  
“怎么了？”  
“我到底怎么了？”Peter哭过的眼睛依然红红的，不知所措地看着他。“为什么……？”  
Tony他想起男孩一开始对他的拒绝，眼神不由地黯淡下来，沉默了几秒钟，  
今天的一切都发生得太快了，该从哪里开始说起呢……  
“跟我走一趟吧。”  
“什么？”男孩不解地看着他。  
“到我工作室去，你想知道的答案，去我那里，自然会有。”  
“……好吧。”  
Tony撑起手臂，低头看了眼两人一片狼藉的下半身，无奈地说，“你觉得这个鬼地方会有水吗？”  
“这个，我，我带了纸巾……哎！”  
Peter顺着他的目光往下瞄了一眼，被淫蘼的景象刺激得赶紧移开眼神。  
脸上飘起了两朵粉色的云，着急伸手去够他的背包时膝盖却不小心顶到了Tony两腿间的囊袋……  
他这才意识到自己还在Mr. Stark的身下，整张脸都红了。“抱歉……”  
“没事……”Tony从他身上下来，把背包递给他，Peter别开脸接过背包。  
他有点不好意思看到Tony赤裸着的下身，虽然几分钟以前那个大家伙还在他的身体里……  
从书包里拿出一卷纸巾，两个人简单地擦掉了身上黏糊糊的液体。  
穿上裤子，Peter背上包跟着Tony走了出去，看到了他停在围栏外面的车。  
Tony替他打开副驾驶座位的车门，习惯坐在后座的Peter犹豫了一下，还是坐了进去。  
“Mr. Stark……”Tony沉默而专注地开着车，Peter觉得车里安静的有点另人不舒服。  
“嗯？”  
“你是怎么知道我在那里的？是不是战衣里还是有追踪器？”  
“嗯，我说过，我在你的战衣里放了所有的东西。”  
“果然如此！”Petere有点懊恼，他思考了一会，像是下定了什么决心。  
“对了，今天的事，还有那天晚上的事，你放心，我不会和任何人说的。”  
Tony忍不住转头看了他一眼，随即又继续开车。  
Peter猜不透Tony墨镜后的眼神是什么意思，只是直觉自己似乎说错了什么……  
他心里有很多的疑问和不解，也很想知道为什么Tony今天为什么要来找他。  
身上还有临时标记留下的淡淡气息。让他忍不住想要亲近这个Alpha，哪怕只是随意地聊几句话。  
但眼下他似乎并不想说话，于是只好看向窗外继续发呆。  
“你驾照考了吗？”Tony仿佛看透了他的心事，没话找话地问道。  
“什么？”Peter转头看向他，开心地接话，“还没有！不过你知道吗？上个月我在马路上开过一次车了！为了追那个秃鹫，我抢了Flash就是我一个同学的车，开了好几个街区，简直太刺激了，最后车还差点翻了……然后，然后……”  
兴奋地正要说下去，突然他想到那天之后发生的事……一时语塞了……  
Tony嘴角露出不经意的一丝微笑，“那过几天我让Happy帮你预约一下吧，驾照还是重要的。到时我替你准备好车。”  
“唉？真的吗？不用啦，我是说，谢谢！我还没想过要考呢。毕竟我也没有车，不过前几天我碰到一个飞车劫匪，你都不知道他开得有多快，我在追着他跑的时候就想，要是我也有车……”  
车内的气氛不知不觉缓和了起来，Peter像是要把这一个月内蜘蛛侠的所有成绩都向Tony汇报完一样说个不停，Tony一边开车一边耐心地听着，偶尔回应他，直到将车缓缓驶入了他的住宅……

第十一章  
Peter从电视和网络上看过各种有钱人住的豪宅，可当他看到房顶居然停着战斗机时还是不免觉得这太梦幻了。  
“欢迎回家，Sir”Friday的声音礼貌地迎接主人的回来。今天Pepper仍在巴黎代替Tony参加社交活动，家里除了AI与机械手空无一人。  
“Kid，Friday会带你去客房洗个澡。换好衣服后来楼下找我。”Tony手掌搭上还处在震惊中的Peter的肩膀，吩咐道。  
“Yes，Sir。请到这边来，Mr. Parker。”一处走廊灯光亮起，引导Peter前进的方向。  
“……”Peter抬头看了看Tony，第一次来到Mr. Stark的家，他有点局促和腼腆。  
Tony笑着拍拍他的肩膀，抬抬下巴示意他可以过去了。  
残留的汗水与体液干掉后黏在身上的滋味确实不好受，他们都需要洗个澡……  
半个多小时后，穿着Tony的T恤与休闲裤，Peter小心翼翼地下楼来到了传说中的私人实验室。  
他隔着玻璃门看到已经换上黑色背心的Tony正从一只机械手臂那里接过一杯咖啡。  
紧身的背心勾勒出保持良好的身材，胸口隐约亮着荧蓝色的神秘光芒。  
平时藏在衬衫西装里完全看不出他居然有这么强壮的手臂线条……Peter觉得自己心跳得有点快。  
“Mr. Stark。”  
“Oh，你好了，进来吧。”  
玻璃门智能地应声开启，Tony看着Peter向他走来。  
工作室柔和的灯光下男孩一头湿漉漉的卷发贴在脑袋上，称得明亮无辜的眼睛与白净的脸庞格外清纯动人，大码的衣领口露出漂亮的锁骨，往下是单薄而紧实的身体，带着刚洗完澡的芳香与湿润气息……  
Tony举到嘴边的咖啡杯停止了动作，他脑中浮现了一些画面，喉结动了动，指了指边上类似MRI的设备。  
“到床上……不！我是说……躺到这个上面。”  
“好的。”Peter被Tony直勾勾的目光看得有点发怵，紧张地抱了抱自己的双臂，但仍听话地躺上了金属的床板。  
好奇的四处张望着四周从未见过的高科技设备。  
Tony查觉到自己的失态，定了下神……  
“对了，我还需要取一些你的血液样本。”他把咖啡杯放到了一边的桌上，找出几套采血针管。  
“嗯。”Peter配合地伸出手臂，Tony收集了两管血后将其中一管放入一边的设备里，另外一管放入了冷冻柜备用。  
“滋~滋~”，Peter平躺在金属床上，半圆型的机械装置从头到脚慢慢移动着扫描他的全身。  
Tony在一旁点击按钮，空出渐渐投影出扫描出的画面与数据。  
“好了，下来吧，分析结果很快就会出来。”  
“好的。”检查的过程比想像中简单，Peter松了口气。  
Tony示意Peter站到他身边来，一起等待结果的出来。他还让Dummy端来一些食物，现在已经下午了。他和Peter都还没有吃过午饭。  
“Friday，有结果了么？”  
“Yes，Sir.你想先听哪方面的结果？”  
“你先告诉我们为什么抑制剂会无效。”  
Friday一边变化着空中显示的图文信息，一边开始进行说明。  
“从目前获得的数据来看，Mr. Parker身体的免疫系统的代谢率与自愈能力远远高于常人水平，这应该是被蜘蛛毒素改造身体的结果。  
所以Mr. Parker身体上的任何疾病与伤痛会很快得以自愈。  
但同时产生的副作用是一切药物进入身体后也会被迅分解代谢排出，这也就是抑制剂和麻醉剂会对Mr. Parker失效的原因。”  
“原来如此。”Tony看了眼正听到解释后眉头皱起的Peter，男孩手里拿着一个咬了一口的三明治，显然他没有了继续动口的欲望。  
“那关于雪貉体质的分析呢？”Tony问。  
“什么？！”Peter第一次听到这个词不解地看向Tony，又看回屏幕。  
“Sir，从基因分析结果判断，Mr. Parker之所以会分化成Omega，是受蜘蛛毒液中的雌性激素强行改写了他的分化基因导致的。在改写过程中激活了原本处于隐形的突变基因，因此导致Mr. Parker在分化为成Omega后具有了雪貂型基因突变症状。”  
“什么意思？你是说我原本不会分化成Omega？”Peter听到的是另一个重点。  
“是的，你体内残留的基因片断显示你原本有65%的概率会分化成为Beta，30%概率为Alpha，仅5%概率为Omega……”  
Tony看向Peter，看到他脸上的血色渐渐褪去。  
“那你们说的雪貂型基因突变又是什么？”Peter继续追问。  
“关于雪貂型基因突变，简单来说就是当有这种突变基因的Omega发情时，持续高浓度的Omega激素会使负责造血的骨髓停止生产并吞噬血红细胞，导致体内贫血死亡。“  
Friday一边解释着，一边在屏幕上显示出相关的资料与图片。  
“这是Omega身上一种较为常见的基因突变，有统计显示约有千分之三的Omega具有这种体质。但医学上并不认为这种突变对人体构成严重危害性。  
首先，Omega一旦被永久标记，这种症状就会自动痊愈。其次即使没被永久标记之前，使用抑制剂或者发情期内的性行为过程中所产生的催产素与多巴胺也会降低Omega激素的浓度，绝大多数情况下可以避免进入骨髓变异的情况。但是一旦骨髓异变开始，就只能通过大量Alpha信息素与Omega激素中和后才能重新激活骨髓的造血功能，也就是接受标记或者临时标记……”  
Peter手里的三明治不自觉地掉落在地上，他脸色煞白地往后退了一步靠在了工作台上，难以置信地转向Tony，“所以，我那时是因为……？你是为了……救我？”  
Tony看着他默默点了点头，事实上今天上午，Peter进入工厂后不久他就赶到了门外，一直隔着墙用热感应监视着Peter的一举一动。  
他知道Peter这个月以来频繁进出药店，也猜到他在为抑制发情作准备，只是不清楚他能做到什么程度。  
他想着，如果男孩成功抑制了发情，那就当作没有来过悄悄离开，直到发现屋内Peter体温开始下降才不得已破门而入。  
“我的天哪……”Peter彻底傻眼。  
他觉得自己完全消化不了这么多的信息，带给他无比强大力量的蜘蛛毒素竟是他致命弱点的罪魁祸首。  
原本分化成为男性Omega这种边缘性别就够让他失落的了。  
居然还是无法使用抑制剂，要么早早地被标记，要么就必须每次发情都被操，不然就会死……  
这对他而言简直犹如晴天霹雳。  
“怎么会这样……”Peter痛苦地抱住了自己的脑袋，抑制不住地颤抖起来。  
“Kid，别这样。”Tony抱住他的肩膀安慰他，“你听我说，现在的情况确实有些复杂，但我向你保证，我一定会想办法帮助你的，总有办法让你能像其他Omega一样安全渡过发情期的。”  
“怎么帮？”Peter情绪有点激动地推开他，“找个Alpha来标记我吗？还是你来标记我？！”  
他看到Tony担心的眼神，脸红地别过脸。  
“对不起，Mr. Stark，我不是那个意思，我知道你是想帮我，我只是……我只是……不知道怎么办……我……”  
Peter说不下去了，胸口堵得难受，他终于明白了一切。  
所以Tony之前标记他只是出于人道为了救他的性命……  
是自已糊里糊涂一厢情愿地搭上了感情。  
如今这本就是他自己的事情，他又有什么资格冲Mr. Stark发火呢？  
Tony一时也不知道说什么，他可以想像Peter知道一切后内心会受到的煎熬。  
可是面对今天Friday分析出的结果，确实也超出了他的的能力范围。  
他现在确实没有解决问题的思路。  
虽然他心里还有一个想法，但不确定他是不是能够接受……  
“对不起，Mr. Satrk，谢谢你让我知道真相，时间不早了，我该回家了。”安静中的Peter突然说道。  
“……好吧，那我送你回家。”  
“谢谢。麻烦你了。”  
……  
Tony开着车，看了眼旁边坐着沉默不语望着窗外的Peter，紧紧地抱着自己的背包，迷茫与忧愁写在男孩的脸上，他从没见过Peter这样的表情。  
“Hey，Kid，你觉得我怎么样？”Tony调整了下呼吸故作轻松地问道  
“什么？”Peter转过头来，仰起一边的眉毛，不明白什么他的意思。  
“我是说，呃，你现在才刚刚分化，还太小，连恋爱也没有谈过，彻底标记是件意义重大的事，千万不可以冲动……”  
Tony把车停在路边，面对Peter，难得说话也有点吞吞吐吐，“接下来，你看，在找到能解决你发情期问题的方法以前，你总是需要面对这个问题……是吧，如果你也没有别的Alpha人选……要不还是我……毕竟之前……”  
他越说越心虚，既不希望破坏自己在Kid心里正直的形象，又害怕被会看穿心底深处有那么一点肮脏的想法。  
“如果，你不介意的话……当然，如果你觉得不合适……”  
Peter吃惊地看着Tony，他没想到Mr. Stark居然会主动提这样的要求。  
这对他来说自然是求之不得的提议。  
毕竟Mr. Stark是他第一个也是唯一一个接触过的Alpha。  
更不用说他是他深埋心里暗恋的对象。  
他本就觉得现在的自己没法接受与其他人做那样的事……  
但是他也明白，Mr. Stark对他所做的一切只是出于善良的同情。只是他不确定如果答应的话是不是会伤害到Miss Potts，毕竟他向她求婚依然是新闻里的热门……  
“可是，Miss Potts，你的未婚妻，她会不会……”  
“别担心，只要你不愿意，不会有人知道你是Omega的事，也不会有人知道这件事，包括她。”Tony打断他的话，“别有什么负担，只是帮你度过发情期，明白吗？”  
“明白……”Peter觉得，Mr. Stark作为成熟的成年人，一定是因为能将感情与本能分隔得很好才会愿意给自己提供这样的帮助，既然如此……  
“Mr. Stark，那接下来还是要麻烦你了……”他恭恭敬敬地说着，“我也确实想不到其他办法了，抱歉……”  
Tony看着他，点了点头，再次踩下了油门。  
到Peter家的时候，已是傍晚。  
“我会联系你的。”Tony对正在松开安全带准备下车的男孩说。  
“你有我的联系方式吗？”Peter微笑地说着，觉得这对话似乎似曾相识。  
车厢里的气氛瞬间轻松了不少，Tony也跟着笑了，两人都想起那次从德国回来时的对话……似乎已经是很久以前的事了。  
他解开了自己的安全带，俯过身去抱住了男孩……  
“又是要给我开车门吗？”Peter问……想起了那次他误以为Tony想要给他拥抱，结果Tony却说他们还没到那个程度。  
这次他学乖了，没有动。  
耳边却传来磁性又温柔的声音，“别怕，Kid。我保证，我会帮你，一切都会好起来的。”  
Peter感到自己鼻子莫名一酸，伸手抱住了他……  
临走前，Tony把上午戴在Peter手腕上的智能手环交给了他，告诉他这个能监测他的身体数据及Omega激素水平，建议他一直戴着。  
两天后，Peter在上课时收到一个陌生号码的短信，上面显示的是皇后区附近的一处地址，以及一串数字。  
“这是门锁密码，到日子了电话我，直接去那里等我。 ——TS”  
Peter看着消息，不知怎么心中竟有一丝窃喜，偷偷地笑了……

第十二章

早晨七点，一阵手机铃声响起，打破了卧室宁静。  
“喂？”  
“Mr. Stark？我……”电话那头男孩的声音有点慌张  
“……知道了，等我。”  
“……嗯。”  
Tony挂断了电话，揉了揉眼睛，坐起身来。  
“怎么了？”睡在旁边的人也被吵醒了。  
“……Kid遇到点麻烦，我出去一下。”他一边说着一边起床更衣，“对了，帮我把今天所有的安排都取消……”  
“又要出去么？”Pepper翻了个身，没再说话了。  
Tony离开房间前，吻了下仍闭着眼的Pepper的脸颊，“Bye，honey。”  
说没有罪恶感，那是自欺欺人。  
但当他把跑车飙到最高速时，意外地发现自己有一丝兴奋与期待。  
虽然道义上他不认为自己这是要去偷情，Peter并不是他的情人，可他在买下这套注重客户隐私的高档公寓时，还是动用了自己的私人现金流，没有让Pepper知道，也没有把Friday植入进去。  
他明白再怎么冠冕堂皇的理由底下始终是欲望在流淌，总免不了受到良心上的责备与道德的指控。  
一进门，一股淡淡的花香似有若无地飘进了鼻腔，Tony迅速反手锁上了门。  
“Mr. Stark？”男孩略带稚嫩的声音从卧室穿过客厅传来。  
“是的，我来了。”Tony走了进去，看到坐在床边的Peter穿着白色的浴袍，领口微微地差开，露出一小片白皙的胸口，双手放在膝盖上，左手手腕上立着显示他身体情况的全息数据，看到他来了神色有些慌张。  
一个月没见了，看到男孩没什么变化，Tony笑着揉了揉男孩微湿的卷发。“洗过澡了？”  
“是的。”Peter抬头看他，带着点不知所措。  
Tony蹲下来握住他的手腕，看到屏幕上的Omega激素并不高，但正在以缓慢地速度上升，显然还处在发情的早期阶段。  
“我今天早上确认了好几次，它确实开始往上升了……所以……”Peter解释道。  
“我明白，你做得很对，没有必要等它升得很高再和我联系。”他脱掉银灰色的西装外套，扯掉领带，扔在一边的椅子上，Peter眼看他开始脱衣服，瞪大了眼紧张得喉结上下直动。  
Tony拍了拍男孩的脸，“你等我一会，我先去洗澡。”  
“嗯。”Peter心跳快得要晕眩了，他听到浴室的水声，坐在床边一动也不动。  
一会儿，浴室的门被打开，Tony带着一团热汽来到门口。  
他倚在门口，赤裸着上身，强健的胸肌中央，镶嵌着钻石形状的金属装置。  
其实他已经不需要依靠反应堆来维持性命了，只是已经习惯了往自已的胸口填些新的东西。  
腰间系了一条白色浴巾，端视呆坐在床上的Peter，他看出了男孩的情绪和他不在一个频道。  
Tony慢慢地走到床边，男孩无意散发的信息素撩得他的身体蠢蠢欲动。  
“你很紧张？”  
“没……是……对不起！Mr. Stark？我只是……只是有点害怕……”Alpha的气息扑面而来，Peter感觉身体变得更热了……  
他低着头不敢再看Tony。  
“害怕？你害怕什么？害怕我吗？”他坐在他身边，双手扶住男孩的肩膀让他转向他，头向前倾认真看着他。  
其实他也有些紧张，只是故作轻松的姿态不想让男孩察觉。  
“我……”Peter不知道怎么说。  
他仅有的少得可怜的经验都是在发情高峰状态下或神智不清或稀里糊涂地被进入和标记。  
毕竟今天是他第一次要在理智清醒的时候与他发生关系，感觉害怕，不正常吗？  
“Kid，”Tony见他欲言又止的样子，思考了下。  
“要不这样，今天给你两个选择，如何？”  
“什么？”  
“选择一，我们速战速绝，我尽快完成标记。就像前两次那样。”他尽可能温和平静地男孩说着。  
“另……另一个呢？”Peter听到他标记两个字，想起前两次的经历，脸不由红了。  
“选择二嘛……”他移到他的耳边，口气带上暧昧的色彩，“你也以放轻松一点，我们试着让一切自然地发生，不要去想标记的事情，你可以尽情地享受到Tony Stark提供的全方位服务……”看着男孩耳朵变得一片通红。嘴角勾起一抹色气又迷人的微笑。  
Peter的脑袋嗡地炸开了。什么？全方位服务？？那是什么？  
“怎么样，考虑好了吗？”Tony感觉到空气中的甜味再度升级，不管男孩的选择为何，他都会尊重。  
当然，他心里更希望他选的是……  
“第……第二个……”Peter头深深低着，埋在自已的双臂间，鬼使神差般地说出了自已的答案。  
“聪明的选择。”他伸手勾起男孩晕红的脸，让他看着自已。“你别这样，你让我感觉自已像个要欺负小孩的老流氓。”瞪大了眼睛装作无辜地看着他  
“噗嗤。”Peter终于被他逗笑了。  
Tony看着男孩那双蜜糖色的眸子终于有了腼腆的笑意，可爱得像个天使。  
他温柔地轻抚男孩松软的卷发，把他拉入怀中。  
“别害怕……虽然这话听起来很老套，但这是一件让人感觉美好的事。”勾起他的下巴，让他看着自己的眼睛，“相信我，好吗？”  
面对那双美犯规的眼睛，Peter几乎要忘记了呼吸……  
同样是蜜糖的颜色，岁月为它染上了斑斓使它们变得更加耀眼。  
他知道自己潜意识在纠结在害怕什么。  
当他今天第一次来到这个公寓，屋里豪华的装潢与设施让他产生一种不真实的感觉，像是来到一个不属于自已的世界。  
而眼前的人，同样也是那么地不真实。  
明明应该是高高在上的人，却成了刻在身体里最深的印记……  
他害怕眼前的一切会是一场美丽绚烂的梦，害怕自己终将不可避免地深陷其中。  
梦会破碎，自己会遍体鳞伤……  
只是面对这份感情，他似乎已没有任何退路可言。  
那就沉沦好了，他心里有个小人对他说，理智给不了你正确的答案，不如把一切都交还给本能吧……  
也正是因为如此，他才会做出那样的选择……  
“嗯，”眼角的笑意隐藏起淡淡的忧伤，事到如今，就算知道自己迟早会受伤也义无反顾了。  
Peter任凭逐渐高涨的情潮在体内尽情流动，“我相信你，Mr. Stark。”  
说完，他生涩而主动地亲了一口他的脸颊。  
Tony收到肯定的答案，早就被信息素惹得欲火高涨的Alpha贪恋地嗅着愈发浓烈的诱人气味，压抑住想要把眼前甜美可口的Omega狠狠扑倒占有的冲动。  
他想带给男孩美好的体验，今天不用管那可怕的失血症状，他有足够的时间带领他男孩慢慢享用这禁忌诱人的时光。  
他托住男孩的后脑勺，温柔而虔诚地在男孩光洁的额头落下一吻……  
Peter闭上眼睛，感受到亲吻如雨点般落在他睫毛上，然后是脸颊，最后双唇被温柔地盖住了。  
他手臂向后伸直支撑住自己的身体，让灵巧的舌尖进入口腔，轻柔地挑起自己的舌头邀它共舞，在无尽缠绕中交换彼此的津液。  
Tony打开了Peter浴袍的领口，布料从肩膀滑落，露出细腻绵滑的肌肤，他抚摸着他的身体，下颌、脖颈、喉结，锁骨，胸部，腹部……以手指为画笔勾勒出男孩的线条。  
略带薄茧的粗糙手指带来奇异的触感，所经之处挠得一片酥麻。Peter不由地仰头轻轻呜咽。  
Tony双手握住他的肩膀轻轻施力，男孩瞬间失去了支撑的力气向后倒在了床上，Tony伏在了他的身上，腿暧昧地挤进了男孩的两腿之间，两人喘息中对视，感受彼此的信息素交缠在空气中。  
浴袍上的腰带被解开，然后整件从身下扯掉。  
Peter在Tony棕色的瞳孔中看到自己赤身裸体的样子，他不知道在这种情况应该怎么办，羞涩地别过脸，用手挡住了自己的下身。  
“Baby，别害羞，让我看看你，”Tony忍不住给予男孩更亲昵的称呼。  
这还是第一次仔细完整地欣赏他的身体，细腻光洁的皮肤上感觉不到毛发的存在，没有一丝赘肉，紧致弹性的肌肉匀称地分布在纤长优美的躯体上，拉开撑住下体的手掌，稀疏的毛丛中，和主人一样秀气的小麦色分身已悄然挺立。  
“你真美。”他由衷地赞叹。忍不住想要品尝他的味道，Tony低头，落在下颌处的亲吻，沿着脖颈一路细细密密地舔吻到他的胸前，一口咬住了粉色的花蕾。  
“呃啊，那里……别……”胸前敏感的一点被口腔覆盖，热气惹得男孩挺起了胸膛。  
Tony没有理会这软弱无力的拒绝，舌尖沿着柔软的乳晕打转，挑得肉粒变得充血挺立，然后猛然吸住，再以牙齿轻轻轻啃咬……  
“啊……”本就稚气的嗓音受到刺激发出高亢的叫喊时变得更加尖细，他抱住Tony伏在他胸前的脑袋，手指绞进发丝，随着男人的动作不自觉地挺起身体。  
“喜欢吗”Tony抬起头来，用手指划拨揉捏红豆般的突起，  
“嗯……啊……太刺激了……”Peter青涩的脸庞染上一层情色的潮红。  
Tony满意地看到男孩的反应，继续向下探索他的身体，在肚脐周围画着圆圈亲吻他的腹肌，扎刺的胡须蹭到Peter敏感的肚皮。  
“好痒……”Peter扭动挣扎，他觉得Tony亲吻的地方太靠下了，那个位置让他有点不安。  
下一秒，一个湿润潮湿的地方紧紧地包裹住了他。  
“啊……”Peter一阵惊呼，“Mr. Stark？……别……啊……”  
很快他就在Tony高超的唇舌技巧下彻底沦陷了，双手抓住床单扭曲成一团提起，喘息着迷失在被Alpha吞吐的快感之中……  
高潮快来的时候他想开推他，但没有推开……  
“对不起……”男孩喘着气看着男人把他射出来的东西尽数咽下然后把脑袋凑过来和他亲吻。  
口腔里还留有自己的咸腥味道，Peter无力拒绝。  
“Kid，你的味道棒极了。”Tony狡黠地看着被亲到快要窒息的男孩。  
扯掉了围在自己腰间浴巾，早就迫不及待的巨大性器挺直地弹了出来，  
Tony跪在Peter两腿之间，抓住他的手，放在自己早已蓄势待发的野兽上。  
“宝贝。”他俯下身子在他耳边色情地说着，“摸摸它。”  
半是命令半是撒娇般的下流口气强烈刺激着发情中的Omega。  
Peter顺从又生涩地握住那个巨大的家伙，在Alpha的指点之下，看着自己柔软的手指与掌心拂过突突跳动暴起的青筋，耳边的Alpha发出粗重的喘气声。  
“做得很好，继续……不要停。”Tony引导着毫无经验的Omega，伸出舌头舔弄他的耳根。  
“啊……好痒……”Peter感到敏感的耳朵带来酥麻的感觉直冲头皮。  
Tony一边享受着Peter手掌的安抚，一边把手摸向Omega的后穴。  
那里已是被雨水打湿的花瓣，随着手指的肆意蹂躏自然分泌出甜美的花蜜，  
“Baby，你湿透了……”继续轻舔耳廓，满意地看着周围的皮肤敏感地竖起一片鸡皮。  
“啊……求你，别……别说了……好丢脸……”Peter呻吟着抗拒让他觉得有点难堪的话题。  
“没关系……我喜欢你这样……”  
继续抚摸着泛滥成灾的穴口，绞弄如蚌肉般鲜嫩多汁的软肉，更多爱液从里向外源源溢出，床单上很快湿了一大片，  
“我喜欢你这样淫荡的样子。”Tony低沉的嗓音在耳边说着，便往里插入了一根手指。  
“呃啊……”Omega在言语与感观的双重刺激下失了神。  
手指在柔软湿润的肉壁里一寸一寸地探索，直到摸到了一块聚结如肉茧的突起。  
“啊！”一触碰到那里Peter的身体就如同动过电一般抽动了一下。  
找到了，男孩的敏感点比他想像得要深一点，几乎在他手指的尽头，藏在一个有些隐秘的所在，他为了确定自己找对了位置反复以粗糙的指腹摩挲了几下。  
“啊……啊……别……不要……”手指的直接触碰实在太过刺激，Peter恐惧地提高了嗓音，扭动身躯想要逃离。手上的动作也不由停了下来。  
Tony停了手，没有太过为难仍稚嫩敏感的Omega，又插入一根手指，轻柔地撑开甬道为他扩张……很快第三根手指也能顺利地进入，手指抽插中带出水声四溢。  
“嗯……啊……Mr. Stark，Please……Please……”Peter的声音染上了哭泣的声调。  
他已经没有力气再为Tony的分身服务了，转而抓着他粗壮的手臂，尾音上仰地轻喊他，  
在Alpha的挑逗与激素的影响下，被扩张开的空虚地方快被欲望淹没了，他急切渴求更多，想要被填满，可他不知道该怎么说，或者说羞于启齿去表达，急得眼眶泛起一阵潮红。  
Tony爱怜地看着男孩臣服在欲望下的样子，清纯又放荡的表情让身下的勃然巨物更加狰狞地膨胀。  
“准备好了吗？”  
男孩羞涩地点点头，Tony抽出手指，一边亲吻安抚男孩一边不忘给自己戴上安全套。  
他抬起Peter的双腿，向身体两边M形地张开，扶着坚硬到近乎疼痛的巨大分身抵在湿软的入口处。  
“嗯……”Omega扭动着腰肢像是在催促他。  
“我要……进去了……”  
Tony一边说，一边猛地嵌了进去。  
“嗯……”  
“啊……”  
占有与被占有的满足感降临在两个人的身上。Peter感觉到他与Mr. Stark再度合而为一。  
被填满的幸福让他鼻子有点微微发酸，手向上伸，抱住了Tony的脖子。  
Tony回抱住他，Omega的肉穴像是有生命的精灵紧紧地缠绕吸吮着他的欲望，另他一阵酥麻。  
他缓缓地动了起来。  
“舒服吗？”他温柔地问身下的男孩，想要确保自己突然闯入没有伤害到他，  
“舒服……嗯……”体内被敏感点突然戳到，男孩身体随之一颤，抱着他双臂收紧，随着他的进攻发出如同小动物般地呜咽。  
看着Omega稚嫩失神的表情，身驱毫不做作的原始反应，Tony再也控制不住Alpha兽性的本能。  
他低吼一声，啃咬住Peter肩颈交界处细嫩的皮肤，挺动腰身加快了速度，毫不留情地在Omega的花穴里大开大合地快速操干着，每一次贯穿都精准地碾过他的兴奋点。  
巨大的快感迷糊了理智，Peter的身体随着Alpha抽插前后摆动，毫不遮掩地大声呻吟出来，本能地抬高屁股把腿张得更开，以便Apha插得更加深入，迎合着一次次的撞击。  
在持续的高频率的刺激下Peter很快败下阵来，  
“哈……哈……啊！”没有安抚过的分身再次一泻如柱，身体在剧烈的收缩后绵软下来，而Tony的进攻却并没有停缓下来的意思。“停一下……拜托……Mr. Stark……啊……”  
Tony像是没到听到他说的话一般，反而进一步加快了速度。  
“啊……啊……啊……”才经历过高潮的身体被再度点燃，新一轮高潮如同突破了身体的极限一般，酥爽的感觉从下腹蔓延到全身，久久不散。  
Tony在猛烈冲击后也终于忍不住闷哼一声，释放出了自己的欲望。  
他喘着气。看着已经溃不成军的Peter，一边用还没变软分身缓慢而用力地继续顶弄了几下。  
“怎么样？对我的服务还满意吗？”Tony忍不住调戏他。  
“满……满意……”神魂不清的Omega，根本没听清问题是什么，只是本能地回应着。  
Tony爱怜地亲了亲他汗水淋漓的额头。退了出来，扔掉套子，躺在他的身边，将他揽入怀中。  
Peter渐渐回过神来，觉得自已刚才淫荡的样子实在太疯狂了。  
他害羞的像只小猫一样把脸埋在Alpha的胸口。  
Tony抱着他，双手轻轻顺着他的背脊，腰窝，一路向下爱抚，手掌最终停留在弹性又光滑的臀部揉捏把玩。  
仍处在发情期的Omega随着他的动作，喘息渐渐化为娇喘，他不好意思地抬起头看着Tony，氤氲潮湿的无辜眼睛带着一丝期待。  
Tony自然不会让他失望，他把Peter翻过来趴在床上，托着他的腰部向上抬起，让他以膝盖撑住自己，从他后面再次挺入……  
那天，Peter身体力行地体会到Tony的全套服务所带来的巅峰体验，曾另他痛苦的发情期变成了彻底的肉欲狂欢。  
最后的时刻来临，当Tony缓缓地顶开他的生殖腔在身体里成结时，他彻底放松了自已，任凭强烈的快感淹没一切感官。  
在眼前发白的高潮中，他忽然觉得，自已分化成为Omega，似乎也并不是什么坏事……

 

第十三章  
Tony醒来的时候发现床上只有他一个人.  
他坐起身来，环顾四周，时钟显示已是晚上10点，窗外早已漆黑一片，昏暗的房间只有床头一盏灯亮着，沙发上是着他脱下的衣物，而Peter不见了踪影。  
床头柜上放着一杯水，他正觉得口干舌燥，于是举起一饮而尽。  
房间里很安静，安静到让他想起了Peter第一次发情那天晚上……也是这样不告而别，留下他一个人面对空荡的房间，怅然若失。  
他扶住额头，凌乱床单上的斑斑痕迹与地上乱七八糟的丢着的套子提醒着他白天的狂欢，要说那样激烈持久而疯狂的交合仅仅是为了帮助Peter渡过发情期，连他自己都不相信。  
从那个男孩分化的那一夜开始，自已便在不断地失控，理智总在面对Peter的时候分崩离析。  
也许是因为这些年来一直刻意回避Omega，Alpha的本性早就如同饥渴已久的野兽，Peter此时出现在他面前就像一只有着无辜湿漉眼神待宰的温顺羔羊，一嗅到他甜美发情的气味，就不自觉地地露出凶猛的獠牙，伺机猛扑过去将猎物拆吃入腹。  
他在想那种野蛮的欲望对于需要帮助的男孩来说是否太过残忍与不公平。  
“哗啦……”划动的水声传进耳里，他注意浴室的门缝正透着亮光，声音是从那里传出的。  
顾不得上穿衣服，Tony从床上赤条条地蹦起快步过了去将门打开，一片雾气腾腾里，Tony看到Peter正舒展着身体躺在圆形的浴缸里。  
氤氲中男孩的脸白嫩中透着晕红，到他胸口的位置的水流正循环流动按摩着水下若影若现的身体，他的手臂则浮在水面如戏水般划动着。  
看到门被推开，Peter露出无邪的微笑，“Mr. Stark？你醒了么？”  
Tony长长地吁了口气，“我以为你走了……”，他走过去蹲在浴缸旁边，一手扶着边缘，一只手向里试探水温。  
“你倒挺会享受的嘛。”  
“呵呵，这么大的浴缸不进来体验一下太可惜了。”Peter看到Tony起身也跨进了浴缸，收起了腿给他让位置，没想到他直接一屁股坐在他的旁边，自然地就把男孩揽入怀中。  
在经过一整天的花式“亲密接触”后，再去想那些羞涩啊紧张什么的未免太过矫情了，男孩扭动了下身子找到个舒服的姿势靠着Tony。  
他眯起眼睛，什么也不想思考了，只是默默躺在他的怀中。  
Tony也没有说话，两个人任时间如同浴缸里隐隐翻腾的水流默默流动，Tony的下巴轻轻磨蹭着Peter的后颈，他可以感到怀中Omega体内自己的信息素因为临时标记的作用还在，水中的手掌不自觉地一下一下抚摸着男孩光洁的身体……  
直到两个人的呼吸变得沉重起来，空气中甜美的花香再次沿着水雾弥漫开来，Peter扭过头亲了亲Tony的下巴上的胡茬，再往上一点，四片唇瓣紧紧贴在一起。  
缠绵厮磨中Tony扶着Peter的腰帮助他翻转变成面对自己的姿势，Peter跨坐在他身上，双臂抱住Tony的脖子，继续与他亲吻得难分难舍，在感觉到Tony的一根手指捅进自己的身体后，Peter俨然已是模糊的脑袋感到有什么早就脆弱不堪的禁忌被彻底打碎了。  
Tony看着Omega眼神迷离地扶着自己的肩膀，主动坐下去吞没了自己坚硬的欲望，水面扬起一波又一波律动的涟漪，空气里厚重的水汽摇晃着轻柔的呻吟……  
Peter的发情期已结束了，在非发情期作爱，两个人心知肚明这意味着什么，再也没有办法以帮助度过发情期为借口掩饰，两颗在爱情的禁区边缘徘徊许久的灵魂，忍不住跨过了道德的边界诚实地面对了彼此，在罪恶与快感中忠于各自的爱欲……  
快到最后时，Tony抱着Peter站了起来，让已经泄得一踏糊涂的Omega背对着他趴在浴缸的边缘，从后面进入一阵猛冲，最终射在了他的后背上面。  
“对不起……”Peter听到背后传来轻到几乎听不见的低沉轻语，眼泪如决堤的洪水倾泻而出……  
Tony紧紧抱住了他。“对不起，Kid。我不该这样对你，对不起……”


	2. Forbidden Lover 14

“Mr. Stark……我能问你个问题吗？”Peter双眼通红，他转身把脸藏进Tony的怀里，“你觉得，人会只是因为欲望而爱上一个人吗？”

Tony一愣……他不知道该怎么回答这个问题，轻轻叹口气，低头亲了亲男孩的额头。“我们到外面去吧。”

“嗯……”

清洗完身体，换上干净的衣服。

“想吃披萨吗？”Tony指着手机屏幕上的外卖网站。

“好啊，我都快饿死了。”

不一会，披萨送到，因为不确定外卖小哥是否能闻到信息素的味道，Tony让他把披萨放在门口，再从门逢里塞了小费。确认他走远后再去开的门。

两人坐在沙发上吃披萨的时候，Tony看到Peter正在翻看手机。

“一会要回家吗？”他问他

“不用了。”Peter摇摇头，“太晚了，而且今天是周末，我刚和May发消息说我去Ned家住了……”

突然他好像想到了什么，“对了……Mr. Stark，你一会还要回家去的是吗？”

我真蠢，居然会以为Mr. Stark会在这里过夜……他暗自想着，

Tony看着男孩瞬息变化的表情，温柔地对他说，“不用，我留下陪你。”

“真的吗？”男孩看上去开心极了。

Tony突然发现了什么，从他手里抽过了手机。“屏幕怎么裂成这个样子，还能用么？”

“没事没事，可以用的，我都已经习惯了……”Peter慌张地想把手机拿了回来。

“怎么了？手机上有秘密？”Tony故意逗他，举高拿着手机的手东躲西藏，不让他够到。

“不是……没有！”Peter嘴上这么说着，但一脸着急的表情还是出卖了他，他竭力去够他的手机，无奈每次都扑空

“好了好了，不逗你了，诺，给你。”Tony把手机递给他，无意间碰了一下按钮，裂得几乎看不清的屏幕亮起，待机屏上是Tony之前为一本杂志拍的帅气的封面硬照。

Peter见状一把抢了过来，像是心事被戳穿了一般，尴尬地挠挠头。

“说真的，快到你生日了吧，我送你部新的手机当生日礼物吧？”Tony转开话题，

Peter吃惊地看着他“你记得我的生日？”

Tony翻了个白眼“……吃东西！”

吃完披萨，两个人默契地打扫干净一片狼籍的卧室，收掉一地污物，换上崭新洁白的床单。

谁也没有再去讨论在浴室发生的事情，只是仿佛达成了某种默契般，两个人自然地换了一种情侣间的方式相处。

等两人洗漱完毕已是深夜了。“睡觉吧。”Tony对Peter说。

Peter睡在自已的枕头上，悄悄地转头注视平躺在他身边的已闭上眼睛的Tony，有点不满意两人之间至少有一个拳头的距离，但又没有勇气主动靠近。

想到白天在这张床上那些疯狂的事情，仍然有点不敢相信今天所有发生的一切。

其实他明白，晚上Mr. Stark为什么会对他说对不起。

对不起背后的含义是，我喜欢你，可是，对不起，我不能给你任何承诺。

哭泣不是因为不会有结果，而是确认了Mr. Stark也喜欢他，这就足够了。

没有结果也没关系，真的……

第一次感觉自已如此深爱一个人，明知无法长久拥有他，却忍不住贪恋他的气息……

Tony睁开眼，看到他专注地看他的样子。“怎么了？又想要了吗？”勾起嘴角，露出招牌式的坏笑。

“不是！”Peter脸一红，赶忙转向另一边，拿背对着他。

Tony开心地看着Peter被他调戏的样子，伸手把他抓进了怀里，“睡觉吧，乖。”

“嗯……”Peter靠在Tony怀中，感到安心又幸福，

不一会，两个人都睡着了。

Tony感到黑暗中自己的身体被一种绵密而粘稠的网丝从头到脚给绑住了，动弹不得的他试图挣扎，却发现越是挣扎越是被束缚得更紧。

他使劲睁大眼睛四处观察，发现自己竟是被困在了一张巨大的放射状的网上，

网的正中央，是一只红色的蜘蛛……

“呵！”Tony倒吸了一口冷气，随即睁开了眼，原来只个梦！

映入眼帘的是一蓬毛绒绒的柔软卷发，男孩平和而温热的喘息呼在他的胸口，Peter在他怀里睡了一夜，手臂抱着他的腰，还有一条不安分的腿正压在他的大腿上。

难怪会做这么奇怪的梦，原来是被这只蜘蛛侠精给缠住了。

他想起来，他已经很多年没有和人这样相拥而眠过。

昨晚他其实本来没有打算在这里过夜，原本计划把Peter送回家后自已再开车回家，但看到男孩脸上失落的表情，Tony突然改变了主意。

Tony默默看着怀中仍在熟睡的男孩，或者说，他的小情人。

至少在找到能解决他发情问题的方法之前……就先这样吧……


	3. 第15章

一股香浓的咖啡味把睡梦中的Peter唤醒。

Tony正在厨房做咖啡。

磨豆机发出轻微的轰鸣声，将上好的混和意式豆磨至极细，香味就是从那里飘散而出，他像是做实验那样精确地称量出二十克咖啡粉，均匀地倒入两个意式机的手柄中，仔细地压实平整，给机器放水后把手柄扣入，按下按钮，强大的水压冲向粉末萃取出精华，棕色醇厚的液体从出口处缓缓流入杯中……

即使是做一杯简单的双份意式浓缩，Tony也会以一丝不苟的工匠精神去对待，确保萃取出的咖啡浓醇香苦，油脂丰富。

提起杯子转过身，发现Peter不知何时站在门口，正呆呆地看着他。

“睡醒了？”他朝他温柔地笑着，昨天男孩一定是累坏了，刚才他下床，把他压在自己身上的手脚移开，抽出枕在他脖子下的手臂，都完全没有影响他继续熟睡。

“嗯。”Peter挠挠头，他在醒来时其实有点不太确定昨晚发生的一切是不是在做梦。

“过来吃早餐吧。”Tony端着咖啡走到餐桌旁，餐桌上面有两个白色的盘子，里面整齐地摆着煎好的培根鸡蛋和吐司。

不知道世界上有几个人能像他这么幸运吃到Tony Stark亲手做的早餐。

Tony把咖啡放在餐桌上，打开冰箱的门准备取牛奶，感觉Peter从背后抱住了他的腰，脸埋进了他的后背。

“Mr. Stark。”

“怎么了？”

“我……喜欢你……”闷闷的声音从背后传来。

“……我知道。”嘴角挂上微笑。

“你喜欢我吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“……我觉得你喜欢的，是吗？”

“傻孩子……”

“Mr. Stark……”Peter仿佛下了很大的决心。“我不会给你添麻烦，也不会让别人知道这件事情……我……我能不能，把你当作……当作……我的……”他突然不知道该怎么形容这样的关系比较贴切，恋人？男朋友？总觉得好像哪里不对……

“Kid，其实，我也想和你说……”Tony关上冰箱的门，转过身抱住Peter，男孩依然不敢抬头，把脸藏在他胸口，Tony把下巴轻轻地抵在他的脑袋上。

“你现在正在经历一段比较特殊的时期，你知道，Alpha和Omega会因为信息素本能地互相吸引，标记也会对感情产生很大的影响……”

“我知道，可是……”

“你听我说完……等找到能帮你控制发情的方法不会再因为发情有生命危险后，摆脱了信息素和临时标记的影响，那时你会有不一样的感受……当然，在那之前，我们还是得继续这样的连接……所以，我是想如果你不介意的话，就做我的情人怎么样？”

“情人？”Peter抬起头看着Tony。

“你要不愿意的话……”

“不，没，挺，挺好的……嗯……我愿意！”

“我不会亏待你的……”Tony笑着说。

Peter脸红了。

“吃早饭吧？”Tony拍了一下他的屁股。

“好好……”

 

两个月后，州北新总部。

 

“你有没有觉得最近Tony像变了个人？”Rhodey从里面出来时，忍不住对前来送行的Vision说道。

他在内战中受的伤已近痊愈，只是还需要依靠拐杖行走，长久的休假让他觉得有些不适应，今天过来找Tony和他商量想要恢复工作与训练。

“是吗。”Vision飘在一旁跟着Rhodey的步伐慢慢飞行，紫红色的脸上依然是平静的表情，分辨不清他是在思考还是在回忆。

“刚才见到他时，总觉得这家伙好像容光焕发了。又开始嘻皮笑脸的样子，居然还拿我走路的样子开起了玩笑……”Rhodey看着空旷的跑道和两侧停着的战机，停了下来，若有所思地说着。

“那件事后，Tony消沉了很长一段时间吧。每次见到他都是一张苦大仇深的脸……也难怪，一下子那么多曾经的战友站到了他的对立面，听说事后连Natasha也被通辑了。”他看向Vision，“博士还是没有任何消息，我又受伤了……仔细想想，好像现在站在他身边的，也只有你和我了。”

“那次的事……对不起。”Vision开口说出了今天送行的目的，为内战时他因为Wanda分心造成了Rhodey的重伤而道歉。

“没事，都过去了，不必挂在心上。”Rhodey宽慰道。“对了，上次那个会喷蜘蛛丝荡来荡去的男孩，后来还来过吗？”

“来过一次，Tony想招他进Team，但他好像拒绝了。”

“真的？还有这种事？我记得他似乎很崇拜Tony啊，怎么会拒绝了呢？真可惜了，我还挺喜欢那小子的。”

Vision没有说话，他去看过隔壁的房间，当然没有走门，那里仍然为那个Spiderman准备着。

“算了，本来我还挺担心Tony的，今天看到他这样我就放心了，好了，我要走了。”来到他的军用悍马前，Rhodey与Vision道别，“谢谢你送我，再见！”

“再见。”

总部里，Rhodey走后，Tony正在安排工作人员为他准备房间和复健室，口袋里的手机响起短暂的铃声。

他迅速拿出手机看了一眼。

「上午驾照考试通过了，还解决了一起银行抢劫的大案！谢谢你的车，简直太酷了！--Peter」

眼角化出不易察觉的笑意，

「干得不错，晚上给你个奖励。」

他飞快地输入一行字，把手机放口袋一塞，“抱歉，继续说……”

周围的工作人员看看他，最近不少人注意到了Tony Stark总会不时察看手机，有时还会对着手机笑。

不过没人敢问他原因。总之只要他心情好好的不要像之前那样动不动发火就謝天謝地了。

 

另一边，正在参加全能社团活动的Peter看到短信激动得差点蹦起来，椅子不经意地发出一阵声响。

他抬头，发现周围不少同学正盯着他看。

“嘿！专心！”队长MJ提醒他。

他赶紧低下头，装作什么事也没发生的样子。在课桌下偷偷回了一条消息。

「今晚能见面吗？真的吗？在哪里见？」

等了好一会……

「好好上课，晚点联系。」

「好！」

“新手机不错啊。”突然，一旁的Ned凑过来轻声问他。“什么时候买的？”

他赶紧关掉屏幕，“别人送的。”

“别人送的？！哇这是什么牌子的啊？看上去就很贵的样子唉！谁送的呀？……”

Peter被他问的快招架不住了。

“嘘，安静！”MJ再次发声解救了他。

……

 

 

关于考驾照的梗，来源于荷兰给奥迪拍的广告。没看过的亲可以找b站的联接看。


	4. 第16章

放学后，Peter一直魂不守舍地等着电话，巡逻时也不忘反复询问Karen有没有短信，甚至编好了和May说要外出的借口。

然而直到他回家，吃过晚饭，做完作业，洗好澡，回到卧室，手机始终都没有再响起过。

Peter躺在床上，觉得胸口闷闷的。

“其实仔细回想，Mr. Stark并没说今晚要见面，他只是说给我奖励而已……也许只是我自作多情了吧……”

他看着始终没有亮起的手机，黑色的屏幕像镜子映出一张沮丧的脸。

虽然说成为了情人的关系，可是每个月还是只有在他发情时才会见面，两个月也就意味着只见过两次。

也只有在那一天里，他们能像情侣一样全然拥有彼此……

在公寓碰头，两人随着信息素的作用在床上不知疲倦翻来覆去地做那件事情，临时标记结束发情，晚上一起在公寓过夜，第二天早上，Tony会给他一份Stark工业的实习证明再开车送他到学校附近。

……

Peter烦燥地点亮手机，手指向上一划，屏幕上的影像全息投影在了空中，这是在他16岁生日那天Tony寄给他的礼物。

手机里预留了Tony的专线私人号码，自那天起，Peter每天都会忍不住给他发消息，有时只是道一声早安或者午安，有时会分享在路上看到或者身边发生的趣事，还有汇报自己当蜘蛛侠行侠仗义的战果。

这是他能表达的唯一途径与寄托。

Tony会回复他，有时很快，有时隔几个小时，当然偶尔也会消失一两天，然后若无其事回他几天前的消息。

虽然大多很简短，但每次收到回复总是让他兴奋不已。

他想给他发消息问他今晚是不是会见面……但短信反反复复改了又改，还是没有按发送。

Peter知道亿万富翁复仇者联盟的领袖钢铁侠的生活是他这个普通高中生无法想像的忙碌。

他也清楚自已和他其实是两个世界的人。每个月至少能完整地拥有他这样的大忙人一整天的时间，已经足够了，他这样安慰自己。

可是，人心如果真的能那么轻易地被满足，又该有多好……

毕竟一天再深刻的水乳交融也无法弥补剩余30天的落寞。

“我想你。”“想见你……”之类的话，也许在普通情侣那里不过是一句再正常不过的情话，但是Peter总在提醒着自己，不可以越界，不可以奢望太多。

直到今天冲口而出的短信才让他意识到自已早已压抑了太多的渴望……

心里一片苦涩。

这样的等待什么时候会是尽头，这份明不正言不顺的情感最终又会驶向哪里？

把手机扔在一旁，张开双手，看着自己的手心，那里空空荡荡的……

手背盖在脸上，盖着眼睛那里的皮肤一点一点变得湿润起来……

“滴…………”

手机铃声突然响起，Peter几乎立刻拿起电话按了接听键，甚至没来得及看来电人的姓名。

“喂！”

“抱歉，这么晚，你睡了吗？”

“没，还没有。”听到Tony的声音Peter立刻从床上坐起。

“方便下楼吗？我在你楼下后门的小巷里。

”“好的好的！我马上下来！”他抹掉了眼角的泪水。

看了眼时间，已经快到晚上10点了，梅婶过了九点半便不会再来他的房间找他，于是他轻轻打开窗户，四处张望，外面早已一片寂静，他顺着外墙爬了出去。

来到后巷，没有灯的黑暗中，凭着过人的视觉他看到那里停着一辆车，一个熟悉的人影正站在车旁。Peter毫不犹豫地冲了过去。

“Mr. Stark！”他轻声叫他，扑在他怀里开心得像只见到主人的小狗，睁圆了无辜闪亮的眼睛，左右摇晃着尾巴。Tony戴着墨镜，宠溺地揉了揉小狗的卷发，“上车里说吧。”

打开车后门，两人一起坐进了宽敞的后座。借着车里的灯光，他看到Tony今天难得没穿西装，T恤外面随意套了件夹克外套。深棕色头发有些凌乱，浅蓝色墨镜下的眼神看上去有些疲惫的样子。

“怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？”Tony被他盯着的眼神看得有些不太自在，摘下墨镜问他。

“没有没有。”Peter摇头，“你今天很忙吗？”

“有些……还好。”Tony注意到男孩的眼眶有点些红肿，用拇指抚了抚他的眼角，“怎么了……哭了？不会是因为等我太久伤心了吧？”

“才没有！”Peter把脸别向一边，但气鼓鼓的表情和脸上泛起浅浅的红晕还是出卖了他。

“我过来的路上耽误了点时间，为给你买礼……”

话还没说完，只听“砰！”一声巨响，有什么东西砸到了车盖上。

“小心！”Tony下意识地Peter把他按倒在后座上，用自己的身体护住他。

……“喵~~~喵~~~~！”

原来是一只从高处跳下砸在车盖上的野猫，估计猫自己也被砸出的响声吓得够呛，蹭一下逃走了。

Peter抬头看着把他牢牢压在身下的Tony，“噗嗤……”一下笑开了。

Tony在最初的惊愕后也忍不住笑了，两个人笑得前仰后合停不下来。

常年累月的战斗洗礼，一点风吹草动便草木皆兵。

然而，本能让他瞬间的反应永远是保护最重要的人……

好一会两人从笑声中平复下来，发现……此刻Tony摁着他双臂把他压在后座上的姿势极其暧昧。

“Mr.Stark。”车顶的灯光被Tony挡去了大半，Peter看着离他极近的脸，喉结动了一下，“如果刚才掉下来的是颗炸弹，你说事后人们发现我们用这样的姿势死在车里，会怎么想我们两个的关系？”

“……不会的，我们不会死的，你不会死的……我不会让你死的。”Tony对这个问题似乎很敏感，一直反复强调着。一边说着一边松开他的手臂想要直起身来，但Peter突然伸手勾住了他的脖子不让他坐起来。

“嗯？”Tony感到那抱住自已脖子的力量极大，鼻腔里嗅到了熟悉的香甜气味……“你做什么？”

阴影中男孩眼睛里有星星点点的亮光，似是再也无法隐藏的思念与欲望，看起来即纯真又诱人。

“Hey，Kid……我过来只是来给你送礼物的……”他不再抵抗那股力量，玩味地看着他。“你来了，我以为。”Peter温柔似水般看向那双蜜糖色的眼睛里，“你就是我的礼物啊。”

说完，他不意外地在那双犹如星河般璀璨的瞳孔里看到燃起的火苗。

“小Omega什么时候学会乱放信息素勾引人了？”男人压低了嗓子沙哑地说。

“我只是……”无意隐瞒自已的情感与欲望，“还学不会怎么克制……对你……”他主动仰起头亲了亲Tony的双唇。

“该死！”被成功勾引的Alpha呼吸变得沉重，“你知道你在干嘛吗？”

Peter有点紧张地轻舔了一下自己的嘴唇，他今晚实在需要更多真实的接触，来化解心里的不安与低落。

他抓着Tony的手放在了自已的胸口，“Mr. Stark……你说过要给我奖励的……”男孩甜甜的口气听起来青涩而纯真，可是空气中浓郁的花香与他急促起伏的胸脯与疯狂跳动的心脏却透露了他急不可待的躁动。

Peter没有再说话了，Tony忍不住低头碾开了他的口腔，绵绵纠缠中Peter觉得身体里的力气像是要被抽光了一般。

按在胸口的手掌狠狠地揉捏了一把厚薄适度的胸肌，转下从T恤下摆深入，一路向上抚过温热光滑的身躯，熟练对着两个小巧的肉点毫不客气地捻起，搓揉，轻拉……

被封住的双唇勉强溢出“唔……唔……”的呻吟。如同过电一般的刺激与酥麻让Peter挺起胸膛，激发Alpha更加放肆的动作。

“你这是在犯规你知道么……”

Tony松开了快要窒息的Peter，男孩湿润的目光迷离地看着他，一边喘息着，一边用颤抖的手伸到Tony的胯部，隔着裤子轻柔地抚摸膨胀出一个巨大轮廓的坚硬。“你不是也……”。

Tony感觉头皮一阵发紧，面对他的撩拨没有任何抵抗能力，天晓得他来时虽然鬼使神差般地往口袋里塞了个套子以防万一，但本意并没有想要和他做，没想到今晚他会这么主动，而自制力这种东西反正碰到Peter好像就再没出现过。

“这是你自找的……”

他脱掉了自已的外套，再把Peter单薄T恤和裤子扯了下来，扔在脚边，跪坐上宽敞的后座，抬头按灭了车里的灯光，微弱的月光洒进车内，映得Peter的身体如同大理石般洁白，他看着男孩用迷醉的眼神看着他，将他一条腿架到椅背上。手指熟练地摸到湿润泥泞之地，直接往里插入两根手指搅弄扩张，甬道内层叠的软肉紧紧地吸附住他，大量爱液浸湿了手指，顺着手指的进出溢在股间滑落，接着手指往敏感点上施力一碾。

“呃！”Peter的身体猛地抽动一下，手背顶住嘴唇不让自已大叫出声。他一直很抗拒这种过于直接的刺激，但这一次，他一反常态地没有拒绝，反而抬起臀部迎合Tony的动作。

Tony见他没有反抗，直接快速而大力地以指尖抠弄着那个敏感的位置，Peter的呼吸越来越急促，他绷紧了全身的肌肉，渐渐地身体里随着手指的动作荡漾起了啧啧的水声，手肘撑住身体抬起了上半身，手指紧紧扣住座椅，头向后抬仰到极致，屁股不自觉抬高，身体像失控般连连抽搐……

灭顶般的酸爽快感刺激得Peter眼前发白，“啊啊啊……”伴随压抑着的颤抖的呻吟，股股爱液从花穴深处向外喷射而出，打在了Tony的手掌上，溅射得座椅上到处都是。

Tony看着Pete初次经历潮吹高潮后无法自控失神的样子，微弱光线下脸上布满细密的汗水，潮湿的头发打成小卷。

“Hey，还想要继续吗？”

“嗯……”Peter的嗓音因过度压抑变成尖细，他还没从刚才的高潮中恢复过来，“我……我想要你……”声音轻微得像蚊子一样。

“你今天怎么了……发情也没见你这么主动。”

他迅速弓着身子脱掉了自已的裤子。Peter看着他捡起脱掉的外套，从口袋里拿出安全套时，忍不住轻声揶揄，“不是说只是来给我送礼物的么？”

Alpha的信息素瞬间压制而来，他知趣地闭上嘴。

狭小密闭的空间里，信息素的味道浓到爆棚，Tony让男孩跪趴在座椅上，他跪在他身后，俯下身抱住他的身体，从他双腿间将滚烫的欲望抵在湿润的入口挺了进去。

粗壮的柱身缓缓摩擦着穴内的每一寸嫩肉，直捣到身体深处的敏感，Peter忍不住轻轻颤栗，他紧咬着自已的下唇避免发出太大的呻吟，随着每一次抽插沉醉在无边的快感里。

慢慢地，他试着从单纯被动的抽插迎合进攻夹紧收缩，让两人的结合变得更加紧密。

Tony双手捏住娇红的乳首用力搓拉，男孩发出一声长长的闷哼，下体更加用力地收缩，刺激得Alpha更加卖力地挺进操干。

“啪啪啪”肉体的撞击带出滋滋淫蘼的水声。

不知道过了多久，Peter突然忍不住发出一声尖细的叫声，他脚尖向后绷得紧紧的，全身剧烈地抖动，分身喷射出白色的精液，强烈的高潮随着不间断的抽弄一波波来袭。

Tony感到他的高潮，没有停歇继续冲刺着，直接顶到了生殖腔的入口。

难得男孩今天一付予取予求的样子，Tony觉得可以为他解锁一些新的体验……

研磨了几下深处入口的软肉，缓慢地插进了生殖腔内部。这次没有急着成结，Tony在柔软温暖的生殖腔里一边抽插一边深入，直到顶到最深处的子宫颈。

“啊……唔……”第一次被玩弄敏感的生殖腔，Peter的身体因极度的快感再度颤抖起来，他的下巴贴在座椅上，为了不让自已叫出声来咬住了自已的手臂，眉眼紧皱成一团，无意识的眼泪溢出眼角。

Tony一下一下地抽动，每次都退到腔口的位置，再狠狠地贯穿顶撞到宫颈的入口。

Peter剧烈地抽搐着身体，失控地连连闷哼出声，“唔！唔！唔……”，眼泪从失神的双眼中不断溢出，身体已不再是自已的，像是坠入了深海一般即将溺死在这如海啸般摧枯拉朽的巨大快感与高潮之中。

装甲防护的汽车隔音效果虽是一流，但终究抵不过车内激烈的运动，轻微晃动着。

Tony觉得自己也快了，生殖腔里抽插的绝妙享受另他坚持不了多久，终于忍不出发出一声低沉的吼叫在生殖腔内胀大成结，他把头埋在他的后颈处，舔着他的腺体，贪婪地吸取着他甜美的味道，闭上眼睛感受着与Omega身灵合一紧密结合的至高享受……

Peter感到后颈的腺体也在跟着全身的酥爽而发麻……他突然极度渴望背后Alpha能用他锋利的犬齿刺破那里的皮肤，用他的信息素彻底灌满自己……

反正从始至终，自己也只为一个人发过情。

他觉得自已无可救药了。

“标记我吧……”心里呐喊着，终究没有发出声音。

身体下面真皮座椅的触感让他想起不过半年多前，在同样的车里，Tony冷漠地对他说，“我们还没到那个程度……”

如今，同样的位置，他们赤裸地纠缠在了一起，他的头埋在自已的脖颈深深地喘息，他的结依然在他的身体里将两个人紧紧地锢在了一起，他们的关系，算是到了哪种程度了呢？。

如果时间能永远停止在这一刻，该有多好？

……  
“全是你的味道……”事后Tony无奈地看着狼藉不堪的后座，捡起扔在一边皱成一团的裤子穿上。

Peter红着脸默默用纸巾擦着上面的痕迹。“对不起……”

“好了，差不多就行了，一会我去洗车。”Tony伸手把收拾完自已和车座一脸歉意的男孩揽进怀里，坏笑道，“真没想到你胆子这么大，不怕把你的邻居吵醒么。”

“刚才感觉怎么样？”他凑在男孩的耳边，呼吸喷在他的耳侧，“下次等你到日子了我们还这么玩怎么样？”

Peter羞红了脸躲在他的怀里，他觉得刚才那样简直不像是自已……

两人沉浸在满足过后的回味中，安静了一会。

突然响起了一阵手机铃声，Tony一愣，他的私人号码极少有人会打，难道是……？

Peter也被铃声吓了一跳，看着他拿出手机，屏幕上显示的是一个金发女子的头像，几乎立刻猜到了是谁。脸上的血色瞬间退去。

铃声执着地响着……

“Mr. Stark，快接吧……”，他对Tony说，有点狼狈脱开了他的怀抱。

Tony犹豫了一下，尴尬而歉意地看了看Peter，按下了接听键。

“喂。”

“Honey，你去哪了？怎么突然就这么跑了，这里都乱作一团了，Happy说……”

放大的感官让Peter清楚地听到了电话里温柔的女声，他觉得心脏一阵针刺般的酸疼，连忙打开了车门来到了车外走了好几步，直到自已听不见车里Tony的声音为止。

初冬的纽约，阵阵寒意袭来，怎么出门时，没有发现四周竟是这么寒冷……他不由得抱着胳膊，打起了寒战。

没一会，Tony也从车里出来了，他走到男孩身边拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我……有点事要走了。”空气中传递着难掩的尴尬。

“嗯，好的。”Peter低着头，轻声说道，罪恶、内疚与无尽的酸楚正啃噬着他的心。

Tony看着他的样子，有些心疼，本能地想抱抱他，手伸到一半，突然想起了什么，只是按住了他的背。

“对了，跟我过来。”他推着他向汽车的方向走去。

“怎么了？”Peter不解。

到车前Tony松开了他，“等我下。”打开后备箱。

转身时，手里捧着一个大大的箱子，递给了Peter。

“Kid，恭喜你拿到驾照！”

Peter一看，手里竟然是一大盒乐高积木，星球大战里的千年隼，作为乐高迷的他当然知道，这是刚出没多久的最新款，总共有7541片，售价高达799.99美金，对于皇后区穷小子来说是作梦也不敢拥有的宝贝。他惊讶地看着Tony，他怎么知道自已喜欢乐高，怎么知道自已喜欢星战？

是了，在他们闲聊的时候，他有提到过因为和Ned一起拼死星而暴露了自已是蜘蛛侠的身份，没想到他竟然会记得……

眼泪又不争气地冒了出来。

“谢谢你……Mr. Stark……”他不知道还能说什么好，抱着大大的盒子傻傻地站着，眼泪失控地不断向外流着……

“傻孩子。”见他哭了，Tony伸手揉了揉他的头发。“不过是盒小玩具而已，不用这么感动吧……”

“好了，我该走了。你也该回去了，到了该睡觉的时候了。”他从车里拿出纸巾，替Peter擦了擦眼泪。“等下次……我们老地方见……”

“嗯……”

Peter在黑暗中目送着Tony开车离开，他一个人抱着箱子呆在那里站了很久……

起风了，真是冷得刺骨啊……


	5. 第17章

“Ned！”Peter到学校，正准备打开衣柜时，看到好友正走来。“过来一下。”

“Peter，怎么了？”胖子同学带着他招牌的热忱微笑走来。

“这个周末有空吗？”Peter招呼他靠近些。“要我家来拼Lego吗？”

“唉？好啊，哪个？”

“千……千年隼……”Peter有些不好意思。

“WHAT？！！”Ned一声惊呼引来周围几个同学不满的视线，Peter连忙提醒他轻声，“嘘！你别这样！”

胖胖的脸上一双眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“真的假的？不要告诉我是May给你买的。”

“不不，是……一个朋友送的……”Peter脸微红了下，把钥匙插入衣柜的锁孔，突然发现柜锁似乎不太对劲。

他一把把柜门打开，看了下里面，脸色一变。“Shit！”

“怎么了？”Ned蒙圈地见他一脸紧张向教室冲去。

走进教室，Flash周围围了一圈同学，他似乎在向他们展示什么，一看到Peter进来，他笑着指着他大喊。

“快看！他来了！我就是在他的柜子里发现了Omega的抑制剂，PeterParker，你是个Omega吧？？！！哈哈哈哈！”

Peter看着Flash肆无忌惮大笑的嘴脸，一旁Ned目瞪口呆地看着他，周围同学也看着他在窃窃私语，只觉得全身的血液都在倒流，脸唰地瞬间惨白。

那是他第二次发情前买的抑制剂，带来学校准备准备偷偷地在实验室做改良……结果遗留了一支在衣柜里一直忘记拿走……

“你……！”他冲上去一把抢下了他手里的药剂。

“哈哈哈哈！果然是你的……Penis Parker你承认分化了吧！你是个男Omega是不是?！”Flash怪叫道。“怪不得你这几个月老是请假！还说什么去Stark工业实习？我看你根本就是骗人，你老实说是不是发情了？想要找Alpha来操你啊……？”

Peter气得全身都在发抖，他想照着那张嚣张的脸上狠狠地来上一拳，不想一边的人先他一步冲了上去。

Ned抓着Flash的衣领把他提了起来，愤怒地大喊到，“够了！Flash！你这也太过分了！！你知不知道他是谁，Peter他是……”他看了眼一旁呆若木鸡的Peter，最终忍下了想要脱口而出的冲动……

Peter环顾四周，周围同学的轻声细语如同耳边放大百倍的回响。

“他居然是个Omega？”

“是啊。我还是第一次看到男人分化成Omega。”

“噫~所以他也会像Omega那样发情吗？”

“男人发情……真恶心……”

“……”

他感觉一阵头晕目眩，整个教室似乎都在天旋地转……本能推开四周的同学，飞快地跑出了教室……

Ned找到他时，Peter坐在草坪边缘靠近灌木的一角，双手抱着膝盖，双眉紧蹙，嘴唇抿成一条线，表情痛苦而愤怒。

“……Peter……”Ned坐在他的身边，“Flash……他，说的是真的吗？”他看着Peter，“你真的分化了……？”

Peter心烦意乱地低下头，“是的……所以呢？你是不是也觉得我很恶心？！”

“不不不！我怎么会……”Ned慌忙地解释，“只是确实有些吃惊，我以为你是蜘蛛侠，你这么厉害就算分化也应该是Alpha……”他突然意识到这样说似乎不妥，“对不起，我，我不是那个意思……反正，不管你有什么变化，你始终是我的好兄弟啊！这点不会变的！”

Peter抬起头看了一眼他的好友，黑色闪亮亮的眼睛无比真诚。“谢谢你……”

“我是因为被那只蜘蛛咬了，才会分化成Omega的……”Peter忍不住在他最好的朋友面前吐露真相，“而且，其实抑制剂对我根本无效……”他已经憋闷了太久，今天Flash这么一闹，他不知道自已该何去何从，如何面对他的校园生活。

“天哪？！”Ned吃惊地问。“你怎么会知道的？那你是怎么撑过……那个时期的？”

“是Mr. Stark帮我做的检查……”他尴尬地别开他的眼神。“发情时……也是他帮忙……”声音越来越小。

“什么？！”胖子彻底被震惊了，“他帮你？他怎么帮你？难道说……？！”他突然想到了什么，忍不住捂住张大的嘴。

Peter把头埋进了手臂，“没有办法……我也不想这样……可是，我偏偏还有该死的基因缺陷，发情时如果抑制不了，没有Alpha的帮忙……我就会……就会……死……”说出这些，让他痛苦万分。

“我的天哪！……”Ned无语了，他最好的朋友居然和他说他跟钢铁侠有那种关系，他一时完全不知道该怎么消化……他突然想到了什么，

“等一下，Peter，你老实告诉我，你前面说朋友送你千年隼，所以是他送的吗？”

他看到埋在手臂里的脑袋点了点头。

“那你的新手机，还有前两天请假去考驾照……也是他？”

又点了点头。

“What the……”Ned忍不住了，他双手插入自已头发中，“所以你们到底，是什么关系啊？！我……我记得，Tony Stark他，他是有……未婚妻的吧？”

“……”Peter一征，他不知道怎么回答……只觉得脸上像火烧一样烫。

“Peter……你……你……”Ned见他不说话更加着急，突然紧张地抓着他的肩膀，“你不会是被Tony Stark给骗了吧？？”

“什么？”Peter不明白他在说什么。

“我是说……就像那些电影电视剧里演的……那些有钱Alpha，他们会包养男Omega，欺骗和玩弄他们的感情……”

“住嘴！你胡说什么呢？？！我们不是那样的！……我们……”他想替Mr. Stark解释。可即使真相是他觉得他和Mr. Stark互相相爱又如何呢？一样是不堪的现实不是么……

“抱歉Peter……我只是关心你，你是我最好的朋友，我不想你受到伤害……”Ned见他不说话了，更加觉得自已的判断可能是正确的，“他可是Tony Stark啊……你知道他以前是多有名的花花公子吗？你只是个高中生，你根本不知道那些成人世界是有多黑暗，你们这样……是不对的啊！”

面对Ned的质疑Peter冷静了下来。 “不不，你误会了……”Peter调整了下自已的状态，换上平静的语气认真而专注地看着Ned。“其实，是我主动求他帮忙的……你也知道除了你他是唯一知道我是蜘蛛侠的人，我也不想让别人知道我的隐私，碰巧他又是个Alpha，所以……是我拜托他帮我！而且他还在帮我研究抑制发情的方法，只要能做出我能用的抑制剂就不需要再这样了……他和Miss Pottz的感情也不会因为我而受到任何影响的，明白吗？你相信我，他真的只是为了帮助我而已。”

“唉……好吧，但愿如此！”Ned见他这么说，也只好暂时放下心里的猜疑。

“对了，我和Mr. Stark的事情，你绝对绝对不能和任何人提起，明白吗？”

“好好，我答应你……”Ned说。“你……一会还要回教室上课吗？”

Peter看了眼教学楼的方向，眼神黯淡了下来，默默叹了口气，“我也不知道……”

“你不会……？”Ned又紧张了。“你不会因为这件事情转学吧？”他想起新闻里看到那些男性Omega暴露身份后的遭遇。不由替Peter感到担心。

“为什么要转学？”Peter不解。

“我不知道……不是一般男Omega都会隐藏自已的性别，被发现了就会换个地方继续隐藏吗……”

“原来是这样……可是你不觉得……这样好不公平啊？”Peter看着草地上的同学陆陆续续走进了教学楼，“分化原本就是自然发生，不是自已能控制的事，为什么分化成男Omega就要遭受这样的歧视呢？”

Ned看着他的好友，默默无语。

“走吧……”

“嗯？”

“去上课吧……我们一起”

“好！”

……

课堂上，Peter尽量不去在意周围奇异的目光，只是无精打采地趴在课桌上用书本挡住自已的脸。

和Ned的谈话让他意识到了一个可怕的事实，连Ned这样最好的朋友也会这样看待他和Mr. Stark的关系，那么这事一旦被别人知道，很可能会对钢铁侠的名誉造成毁灭性的打击。

人们不会相信Tony Stark作为Alpha只是出于善意想要救一个Omega的性命，所有的人都只会津津乐道地把这一切视为一出狗血的不伦之恋的绯闻……

Mr. Stark那么多年建立起的英雄形象，民众对复仇者联盟脆弱的信任……也许也会随着丑闻一夕间崩塌。

不行不行，绝对不能让这样的事情发生……

他想到昨晚发生的一切，Tony注视着他那温柔地带着笑意的眼神，两人合而为一时Tony从背后紧紧抱住自已的喘息……还有手机屏幕上一闪而过那个金发的头像……突然感到胸口一阵割裂般的钝痛，嘴唇抑制不住地颤抖……

……

下午Flash没有来上课，放学后，Peter被叫进了校长室，他打开门，看到May正对着校长办公桌坐着，一旁，Flash则低着头坐在旁边的椅子上，显然把他叫来是为了解决今早的闹剧。

“Pete……”May见他进来，起身向他走来拥抱了他，“你为什么不和我说……”她皱眉担忧地看着Peter。

“对不起……May”Peter不忍见May难过的样子，酸痛的感觉涌上眼眶。“我只是……不想你担心……”

“Peter，”校长示意他们，“先坐下吧。”

“Flash，你是不是有话要和Peter说”他看向另一边垂头坐着Flash。

黑发棕色皮肤的男孩抬起头来，一脸歉意地看着Peter，“对不起……我上午，不该这么做，也不该取笑你……对不起……”

Peter看着他，又看向校长，亚裔中年男子温和地笑着向他点了点头。

他明白发生了什么，泛酸的眼眶彻底湿润了起来。

“没关系……”他对Flash说道，内心感慨万千。

校长和Flash说他可以离开了，Flash起身，经过Peter身边时，愧疚地看了他一眼，轻轻把门关上。

“Peter，你是个聪明的男孩，我一直这么认为，我可以想像，当一个人发现自已与周围人有不同时，内心也许会充满了迷茫与不安。”校长认真对男孩说着，“但希望你知道，你所以为的不同，其实并没有你想像中那么可怕，你的生活与未来，仍然掌握在你自已手中，不会因此而产生本质上的改变，明白吗？”

Peter充满感激地看着校长，想说谢谢，但喉咙仿佛被什么巨大的东西给堵住了，而眼泪也禁不住内心的波澜流了下来……

“我对你的未来充满期待，也相信你会拥有属于自已的精彩人生，所以，希望你抛下心里的顾虑，还是能认真地对待学习，好吗？”

“……我明白……我会的……谢谢……”男孩哽咽地说道，一旁May见状，抱住了他的肩膀安慰……

“明天我会和所有同学聊一聊，关于如何尊重身边每一个人与自已不同的人。”校长看着May，“请放心，类似今天的事情，我们都希望不会再发生。但也请你明白，年轻人自有他们成长时必须自已面对的挫折与纠纷，我们应当给予他们独立成长与思考的空间……”

“谢谢，我明白你的意思。”Peter看到May的眼角同样泛红。“我会尊重Peter的选择，不会再提转学的事……”

Peter诧异地看着他们，什么话也说不出来……

我是多么幸运的人……他想着……绝对不能做出另他们失望的事来……他想到了心里另一个秘密。抑制住内心苦涩难忍的感觉，为了May，为了校长，也是为了……Mr. Stark……

不可以，再这么放任自已了……

TBC


	6. 第18章

Tony坐在实验室里，一手横抱于胸支撑着另一个扶着下巴的手，他眉头轻轻皱着正专注地看着空中浮现的全息影像，。

显示的是以数码形式展现的Peter发情时的身体循环与肌能运行的情况。代表新调制的抑制剂配方显示为粉红色，正模拟注射进入Peter体内，他特意将抑制成分伪装成身体必须的微量元素，以期能躲过免疫系统的攻击。

然而画面显示粉红色刚进入体内扩散，标记为蓝色的免疫系统便毫不留情地冲向那里，不用十秒便将其消融吞噬殆尽……

而Omega激素仍然丝毫不受影响地继续上升，又一次失败告终。

尽管他已经试过无数种抑制激素生成的配方与剂量，但所有已知成分无论是单方还是混合，每一种在模拟进入Peter的身体测试最终都会被免疫系统毫不留情地消灭。

Tony心里有些烦燥，手指在桌面上无意识地轻敲，抑制剂的研究迟迟没有进展，为此他都快成为大半个生物学家，这么多年研制武器，设备与装甲从未难倒过这个天才，但面对Peter异常凶猛的反噬体质让他首次感觉非常的挫败。

“Tony，在吗？”他听到Pepper下楼的声音，挥挥手关闭了半空的影像。

“怎么了？”转过身， 挤出一丝微笑地看着她。

Pepper过来，两人自然地扶着彼此的肩膀互相亲吻一下面部。“晚餐准备好了，该上楼了。”

“好的。”

晚餐时，两个人一如既往地有一搭没一塔地聊着天。

“对了，“我这两天正在准备婚礼的邀请名单 ，你看要不要邀请那个男孩？”Pepper问道。

“什么？”Tony感觉心脏仿佛漏跳一拍，切牛排的刀瞬间停止了动作，他略带紧张地望向Pepper，幸好她平静的脸上读不出丝毫异样。

“就是你说的那个蜘蛛侠男孩，我记得他好像叫……Peter？你最近不是有时会去找他给他训练吗，所以结婚要不要把他加入宾客的名单呢？”

“哦，他啊……”Tony尴尬地想起他每次去找Peter时的借口，装作若无其事地把切下的食物放入口中，“嗯……他现在还不是注册的正式成员，我不太确定他……是不是愿意曝光自已的真实身份……”

“原来如此。”Pepper喝了口红酒，“那你下次遇到他时问他一下吧，不管怎么说他也算是你的朋友吧，如果不愿意就算了。”

“好……好的。”Tony低下头，转移了话题，“婚礼……准备得怎么样了？”他想起发布会后便让Pepper着手筹备婚礼，到现在他都没怎么过问过，心里感到一丝愧疚。

“挺好的。”Pepper微笑着和他说，“目前都挺顺利的，婚礼地点我选了两个地方，还没有最终决定下来，要不一会你也看一下更喜欢哪个？”

“没事，你喜欢哪个定下就好了。”Tony看着Pepper听完她的话后低垂的眼神，想了想，“……那一会吃完饭把资料给我看看，我和你一起决定？”

“好啊，那样最好了……”

Pepper开心的表情让他心头充满了罪恶感，盘中的美食仿佛也失去了滋味……

夜晚，两人像往常一样坐上床，互道晚安后。

Tony没有躺下，他在昏暗微弱的灯光下端详着Pepper的脸庞，岁月在女人的脸上留下了淡淡的细纹与不再紧致的肌肤，他想起年轻时的她也曾是青春迷人风情万种的样子，从年少轻狂时她便做了自已的助理事无巨细地为他打理工作与生活中的一切，在他成为钢铁侠后更是无怨无悔地成为他不可或缺的臂膀与支持，如果没有Pepper无条件的付出，自已绝对不会有今日的成就……

也许只是因为太过熟悉彼此，不知什么时候起，恋人间的热情不知不觉间渐渐退成了生活上的默契。

而两人在床第之事上不够和谐更是一直存在但从未被说破的隔阂，Beta对于那件事上的需求与热情是远不及Alpha的，一开始，两人可以凭着爱的热忱尽量照顾彼此的需求，但来得随着时间的推移，Pepper先是不再主动，再到偶尔拒绝，Tony渐渐也就不再提，把精力转向了别处，仔细算一下，上一次的例行公事似乎至少已是一年多以前的事了。

Tony明白，常年积累压抑的欲望也许也是让他对Peter这个Omega情难自已的原因之一。

但这，并不是Pepper造成的过错，当他决心追求她成为自已的伴侣时，就应该要对自已的选择承担责任，况且……世上又有多少伴侣能有如此幸运对彼此保持终生的激情呢？

终究错仍是在自已，他感觉对Pepper亏欠她太多……

“Pepper……”轻轻地抚摸她的肩膀，低头亲吻她的脸颊，他想着，是不是今晚可以试着弥补些什么。

“嗯……？”Pepper迷迷糊糊地回应着。

Tony俯下身温柔地拥住她的身体亲吻她，想要唤醒她的回应。

手在探入睡衣的瞬间被轻轻握住，“抱歉……Tony，我今天有点……累了……”他抬起头看着Pepper隐忍的表情。

“……OK，没关系……”悻悻地退到一边，默默地盖上被子……

直到枕边传来均匀的呼吸声，他默默下床，看了眼已进入梦乡的人，来到了实验室里。

拿出手机看了眼，自从那晚去Peter家楼下临走时接到Pepper电话，第二天开始他就再也没有来过信息。

男孩的心思并不难猜测，他想起那晚离别时含泪的双眼，纠结与酸楚涌上心头。

这样两边煎熬的感觉，实在太让人难以忍受了……他冲动地想着，事到如今不如就向Pepper坦白一切吧……

承认吧，承认自已在情感上的背叛与犯下的罪过。

无论这个无辜的女人有多么地震惊愤怒与失望，他可以将整个Stark工业送给她作为补偿。然后以自由之身给予Peter承诺，让男孩成为自已的Omega……

如果，这一切发生在自已年轻的时候，甚至只需回到十年前，他知道自已一定会毫不犹豫地这么做。

可现在呢……？

 

TBC


	7. 第19章

Peter清早来到公寓门前，他的呼吸有些急促。

距离上次与Tony在车里见面，第二天在学校被Flash拆穿了Omega的身份不过一个多星期的时间，如期而至的发情日，他醒来便给Tony发了消息，“我去公寓了。”

滑开门锁面板按下指纹，“喀嚓。”门打开的瞬间，意外地发现Tony已经坐在客厅的沙发上等他了。

“Mr. Stark？你今天怎么这么早？”这里距离Peter的家很近，所以平时总是他发完信息或者打完电话后先到这里等Tony的到来。

莫非他一早就已经来这里等他了吗？

Tony冲他微微一笑，拍了拍身边的空位，“过来。”

“你怎么了？”男孩听到他的声音有些沙哑，坐到了他的身边，阳光在Tony脸上镀上一层金黄色，他看到男人头发和胡子显然没有好好打理，眼中有着明显的红血丝，下眼睑发黑，鼻翼两侧的法令纹的阴影也似乎更深一些。“没休息好吗？”他关切地询问。

Tony轻轻抓过他的左手手腕，按下腕带上的监控按钮，看着正在缓缓上升的Omega激素，他没有回答男孩的问题，而是从身旁拿出了一个透明的盒子，里面放着一管针剂，看着男孩不解的眼神，微微眯起眼露出一抹神秘的笑，“希望有效……”

“这是……？”Peter看着Tony从盒子中拿出了一次性的针筒，瞪大了眼睛，“抑制剂？？”

“嗯……如果我的模拟测试没问题的话……”Tony取下了针帽，在他面前晃了下，“试试看……？”

“好……好啊。”Peter声音有些颤抖，心跳得好快，他知道这一天总会来，只是没想到……

针筒中的药水顺着扎进手臂的针尖缓缓注入体内，抽出针头，小小的针孔伤在蜘蛛能力的作用下以肉眼所见的速度迅速愈合。两个人不约而同地看向Peter手腕上空漂浮的数据……

33，34，35……没几秒，缓速上升中的Omega激素数据突然停止了上涨，随后开始倒退，34，33，32……

身体因发情产生的不适感在渐渐消退，数字最终降到1%。Peter看了眼Tony，眼中闪出惊讶。

“别急……”毕竟一开始传统抑制剂最长也曾撑过五分钟，Tony提醒别太快下结论。

时间一分一秒过去，十分钟，二十分钟，半小时后，数值仍然没有变化，他心里明白十有八九成功了，废话，天才的设计什么时候失误过？暗自松了一口气，这一周他几乎没怎么睡过觉，亲眼见到成果后，突然极度疲惫的感觉涌上后脑，他忍不住往后仰靠在沙发背上，眯着眼看着仍盯着手腕的男孩，“我先……休息一下，你再……多观察一会……”

“唉？好的……”Peter抬头发现Tony已渐渐合眼进入潜睡。

他累成这样，难道是为了给自已研制抑制剂吗？Peter不由想着。

甜蜜又酸涩的感觉在心底蔓延开来，他起身从卧室拿了一条薄毯盖在他的身上，拉上了阳台的窗帘。坐到沙发旁的脚凳上，在沙发扶手上托着下巴呆呆地看着熟睡中的男人，那张印有岁月沧桑仍不失魅力的容颜，此刻的表情像是一个孩子一般不设防备地在他面前睡着，安静而平和。

“你们这样……是不对的……”Ned那天的话这些天总是萦绕在他的脑海中挥之不去。

他知道Ned说的对……

每次拿起手机想给Tony发消息，总会让他想起那天晚上在车里看到Miss Pottz来电时自己狼狈的心情……然后在纠结中放弃。

从一开始就知道她，那个至今陪了Tony几乎半生的传奇女子。新闻里见到永远是优雅得体的样子，Peter曾经和大家一样以为Tony和她是神仙眷属的典范。

直到他答应让Tony帮助他度过发情期后发现他对自己的情感远超过了应有的界限，曾隐约想过也许他们的关系也并非外人看到的那样牢不可破，Tony从来没有在他面前提过她，Peter好奇过，这个他完全不敢起嫉妒之心的看起来似乎完美无缺的女人在Tony心里到底是怎样的存在？

鸵鸟一般的回避却在感受到她的真实存在后失去了所有的掩护，他退却了，他从没奢想过Tony会为了他离开Miss Pottz。

所以，自已呢？对Mr. Stark来说又是怎么样的存在呢？

他也不信Ned说Mr. Stark和他在一起是在玩弄他的情感，如果不是因为自已特别的体质，他相信他们之间的一切也许绝不会发生。

这份失控的情感也许只是来源于AO之间天然生理上互相吸引带来的欲望，他想起第一次在这间公寓里，他问他的问题始终没有得到答案。

如今抑制剂已经完成，接下来呢？

如果Mr. Stark仍想与他继续这种情人般的关系，他不确定自己是不是有勇气拒绝，虽然他知道，不应该再继续的……

可是，如果不再继续，是不是也就意味着，今天便会是一切的终结了呢？

眼眶突然湿润了起来，不要再想下去了……

就这么安静地陪他一会吧。

不知过了多久。Tony从沉睡中苏醒，睁开眼在昏暗的光线中他看到自已身上盖着的毯子，墙上的挂钟显示已经中午，算了下他居然昏睡了五个多小时，难得的休息让身体总算恢复了精神，一扭头，看到男孩居然趴在沙发扶手上也睡着了。

看着男孩手腕上的数据显示他的身体仍然一切正常，脸上露出温柔的笑意，他把披在自己身上仍有余温的毯子盖到男孩的背上，男孩轻喃了一下，没有醒来，没看到他宠溺笑容里着有淡淡的不舍。

想起那天晚上，他在Pepper睡着后去实验室里，继续思索抑制剂的制作思路，传统的方法已经全部尝试过，既然全部无效只能再找别的方法。

再一次翻看早已看过无数遍的雪貉体质Omega相关资料寻找解题的钥匙，既然除了抑制发情以外，所有的解决方法都需要依靠Alpha的标记和信息素，突然闪现出一条思路，那么，是不是可以试着直接用信息素来避开身体的攻击呢？

灵光一现的想法很快就付诸实施，实验结果证实了他的猜测，那些对药物会产生强烈抵抗引发免疫系统攻击的Omega激素，在遇到从自己体内提取出的信息素后，果然没有任何反抗直接像接受了标记一般安定了下来。只是直接注入信息素会给身体留下被标记的假像，此外还有很多不稳定的情况，但没关系，有了这个重要的突破，接下来只需要进一步提炼出关键的元素进行优化就行……

终于有了进展让他欣喜万分，对男孩的承诺必然全力以赴。接下来的这几天他从本部回家后几乎把所有的时间都泡在了实验室里，不眠不休地不断实验与调整。

直到昨晚，他看着全息影像中，带有他信息素成分的抑制剂完美通过了模拟测试，没有被吞噬，起效时间很快，几乎没有副作用，也不会对他的Omega信息素产生不良影响……面对着这个另人满意的结果，他陷入了深深的沉思。

终于……这独属于Peter的抑制剂如果不出意外，接下来他应该再也不会受到发情期的困扰了。

那么，这意味着是时候，坦诚地与自己的内心谈一谈了。

接下来该怎么办？

不可否认，Peter对他来说像是散发着巨大的磁场，每次见到他，总会激荡起他心灵深处强烈的彭湃，从来没有过一个Omega像他那样让他每次都必须拼尽所有理智阻止自己想要彻底标记的冲动，或许这样深刻羁绊的感觉就是他曾经回避Omega而选择Pepper的原因。

想到Pepper，他曾想过向她坦白一切。

但是，心里有另一个严厉的声音一直在对他说，喂，你已经48岁了，早就过了可以自私妄为的年龄了。

如果继续顺应自已的任性，只会给所有人都带来伤害！

Pepper这些年对他的付出是绝对无法用金钱所衡量的，这么多年以来她所做的一切可以说都是为了他，这是他无以为报的感情与恩情，他不能，也不应该这么残忍地对她。

如果他为了Peter和她分手，恐怕他往后余生都会活在对她的愧疚之中。

可是，感情的天平早已在Peter的那边压上了成吨的砝码，又该怎么办呢？

虽然法律规定Omega在身体分化后既可视作成年拥有了自主选择婚姻的权利，可他到底还是太小了，在遇到他之前他的感情是一片白纸，是没错，只要他开口，他相信这个男孩会愿意成为他的Omega，可是，然后呢？

一旦冲动地跨出这一步，无疑等于会毁掉这个他原想保护的男孩的一生。

若他和Pepper分开，选择与Peter在一起后，两个人的关系一旦公开，Peter将很难避免会被外界打上Satrk的Omega情人之类的不堪标签。

他应该是他自己，他应该成为人人歌颂的新生代英雄蜘蛛侠，而不应该在一开始被人记住时就被冠以谁谁谁的情人。

他可以不在乎别人是如何看待他Tony Stark，可是Peter呢？他不觉得这个还未正式踏入社会的孩子应该去承受这样的非议和周遭异样的目光。

而且在这样巨大的压力下他还能继续当蜘蛛侠，去做他真正想做的事，成为能独领一方天下的英雄吗？

现实地说，太难，太难……

既使他们不公开，继续维持地下恋情，不说在信息如此透明的时代能隐瞒多久，要男孩一直活在一段不能见光，无法得到众人祝福的感情里，这对男孩来到底是幸福还是诅咒？

就算Peter意志坚定愿意承担一切的后果，是的，年轻人，对年轻人来说爱情无比重要，他也许会愿意为爱去牺牲，可Tony完全不想他真的这么去做。

这对他太不公平了。

Peter的人生才刚刚开始，世界的舞台才刚刚在他面前掀起一角，等待他自已去探索与追寻。而自己，已到了看尽繁花将落幕的年龄，他们之间三十年的年龄差距几乎是男孩出生至今的两倍，这不是一时的激情可以弥补的巨大鸿沟，即使自己再怎么愿意尊重他的一切选择给予自由和空间，身份与认知上的巨大落差也会让两个人很难有真正平等的关系，Peter会在不知不觉间因他的身份而受到影响与约束，无法自由地展开拳脚。

他爱Peter，不仅因为他是让他情难自已的Omega，更重要的是那个男孩身上有着世间难得纯良与磊落，他还有漫长的人生，应该继续成长，对他来说人生旅途中有得是比一段开始得并不光彩的感情更为重要的东西，他不愿男孩为他阉割了自己的灵魂与自由……

还有他自已，他不仅仅是Tony Stark，一个富甲一方的商人，他还是钢铁侠的身份，内战将队伍分崩瓦解后的他成了留在复仇者联盟少数的精神领袖……自从纽约大战之后，他总是预感到远处有巨大的威胁正在缓缓向这个蓝色的星球逼近，而自已，也早就做好了将生死置之度外的觉悟……

他不害怕死亡，但是，他害怕自已会因与Omega的羁绊而不再敢面对死亡，在战斗中畏首畏尾，他更害怕如果自已死去留下失去了Alpha的Omega该如何生存？

……

真是可笑，自以为拥有一切，可面对一份灼热美好的感情，想遍所有，却仍找不到通向光明美好结局的可能性……

他想起自己的孩提时，曾在后园捡到过一只羽翼受伤无法飞行的蓝色小鸟，他把它带回了家悉心照料，对很少有父母陪伴孤独的孩子来说，那个漂亮的小精灵曾经短暂地点亮过他的生命，他喜欢它柔软的羽毛与好听的歌声，喜欢他喂食给它时亲昵地轻啄他的手指……可等它痊愈后，母亲却劝他把它放飞，她告诉他，这只小鸟属于广袤的天空，再精美的笼子与食物也无法使它真正地快乐……

年幼不懂事的他执拗地拒绝了，他明明那么喜欢它，仍想继续有它的陪伴。于是，孩子无视了它每天都在不断地尝试撞击那漂亮宽敞的鸟笼。

直到有天醒来发现它已经沉在了笼底永远失去了温度……

所以……也许是时候了，该把小鸟放走了……仿佛听到妈妈温柔的声音，在耳边低语。

……

“Mr. Stark？”男孩轻声的呼唤把他从回忆里拉了回来。

“醒了？”Tony看着Peter睡眼懵懂略带稚嫩的表情，他想伸手去揉一揉他柔软的卷发，手提到一半，又放了下去。

心口一点一点被撕裂开来的感觉，努力收起了眼中的伤感，他看着Peter漂亮的双眼，暗自下定了决心，缓慢地说，“看来抑制剂应该没问题了，以后你就可以像普通人一样不会再受发情的困扰了。”

“嗯……谢谢你……”男孩直坐起身，回以注视，一线阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙打在Tony温和而坚定的脸庞，他的脸一半明亮，一半被阴影笼罩。

Peter在他复杂的眼神里读懂了，结局即将到来，忍不住深深地吸气，吐气，再吸气……等着眼前人说出最终的判决。

“既然这样，以后……我，就不用再过来了……”Tony尽力让自己的语气听起来平静。

“……嗯。”男孩明亮的眼睛染上一层薄薄的氤氲。

“抑制剂批量生产好之后，我会找机会给你。”

“……好。”

“这间公寓，留给你，这里定期会有人来打扫和更新生活用品，这样如果你在外面遇到什么意外……随时可以过来，至少有个安全的落脚之处。”

“这？Mr. Stark，我应该不需要……”

“没关系，用不用是你的事，我已经决定了，这里永远会为你留着。”

“……”男孩低垂下头，手指紧紧绞在一起，他努力地控制着自已不想在Mr. Stark面前哭出来。

Tony看着男孩低头忍耐的样子，紧紧崩住的理智让自已也抑制不住地微微颤抖。

本能疯狂地在身体里叫嚣，快！过去抱住他！亲吻上他的双唇，狠狠地占有他，让他永远留在你的身边吧！

去他妈的理智吧……！

可是……半晌，他终究只是站起身，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“我先走了……”

逃一般离开了公寓，Tony坐在车里，痛苦地低着头，紧紧抓握着方向盘的手关节泛白……

屋里，Peter依然呆呆地坐在那里，身体仿佛被凝固住了一般。

一滴接一滴的水珠落在了腿上。

不属于自己的人，不属于自已的情，终究不是自己的。

如今那一场梦，终于到了该醒的时候了……

……

半个月后。

过几天便是圣诞节，学校里的学生们早已无心学习，Peter正在参加社团的活动，他没精打彩地趴在桌上，一旁的Ned正和他絮絮叨叨地说着圣诞节的安排，手机突然一阵震动，打开，一条短信飞入，发件人的名字让他瞬间心脏漏跳一拍，耳根一片通红。

放学后到你家楼下后巷来

——TS

PS：带上战衣

放学前数着时针度过每一秒的Peter，匆匆与Ned告别后，几乎用飞奔的速度赶了过去。

那条不能再熟悉宁静无人的后巷越来越近，他放慢了脚步，心跳快得几乎从喉咙里蹦出来。

上一次，Tony来这里给他送礼物的时候，完全没有想到那会是他们最后一次的深情相拥，那一夜他在车里紧紧地抱着他与他相合的画面仿佛近在昨天，而再见眼前西装革履戴着墨镜身姿挺拔之人，已是恍如隔世。

Tony看到他过来，摘下眼镜，摊着双手露出招牌的微笑，对Peter来说，这个男人永远光芒万丈，但他仍然不知道自已应该准备怎样的表情才算坦然面对。

两个人相对而视，Peter咽了口口水，一时都不知该说什么。

“Hi。”Tony看着男孩紧张犹豫的样子，主动上前给了他一个保持了礼貌距离的拥抱。

“Hi……Mr. Stark……”

他感觉得到男孩的身体一阵僵直，安抚地拍了拍他的后背。“过来，到车上来。”

Peter跟他坐进了后座，他小心翼翼地打量着Tony新座驾的内部。

“先说好，今天可不许再勾引我，别忘了我是来给你送抑制剂的。”Tony见他东张西望的样子，还是忍不住想要逗逗他。

“彭！”Peter听到Tony的话惊得身体一弹，脑袋直直撞到了车顶，他瞬间感觉自已的脑袋炸开了一般。“嘶~~~疼疼疼~~”他呲牙咧嘴地捂住脑袋。

Tony被他的样子逗乐了，“你没事吧？别这么激动啊……”

“都怪你……谁……要勾引……你了？”Peter捂着脑袋咬牙切齿地吐出几个字来。

看到Tony不客气地大笑出声，Peter也终于放松地笑了……

尴尬的气氛终于缓和下来。

“战衣带来了吗？”Tony很高兴看到男孩的脸上没有再挂上憔悴的愁容，相信再多些时间，阳光最终会重新印上他青春的笑脸。

“是的，带来了。”Peter打开背包取出了战衣。

“好的，接下来你仔细听，注意看，我只说一遍。”他手里拿着一个很小的真空铝袋，撕开后，里面有一支仅有水笔芯般粗细，长度不到两厘米的微型针剂。

“这个，是我再度改良过的浓缩型，起效更快，几乎没有副作用，使用起来更隐蔽更方便，你日常遇到状况，直接对着皮肤刺进去这样一堆就好了。”Tony向他展示着新型抑制剂的使用方式。“发情期和遇到Alpha的信息素时都能用，明白了吗？”

“好的。”Peter认真地听着。

“还有这个”，他把一个圆环扣在Peter的手腕上，手环一扣住，竟然自动变形，成了一个蛛丝发射器。

“哇哦！”Peter惊叹，这简直太酷了。

“新的发射器，按这里，可以显示你的身体情况，我把之前给你的手环功能做进去了，然后你看这。”Tony指着蛛丝存储器旁边一个新的空格，“这样打开，就可以把抑制剂装进去，扣上后这样一按，就会自动给你进行注射……这可以避免万一战斗中你突然发情或者被信息素压制……”他认真地演示着。“每边有两个共可以安装四支抑制剂，使用后记得及时替换新的，记住了吗？”

“嗯嗯，记住了……”Peter看到这样精巧的设计，突然鼻子有点发酸，他呆呆地看着Tony，没想到他会为他考虑得这么多，这么周到……

Tony看着Peter望着自已，嘴角动了动，没说什么。他拿起Peter的战衣，拆掉了原来的蛛丝发射器，再与新的进行了数据对接。

“好了，友善好邻居蜘蛛侠又可以重新出发了。”他把战衣递还给Peter。

“谢谢你……Mr. Stark……”Peter不知道除了感谢还能说什么才好。

“客气了，对了，跟我到外面去。”

Peter跟他来到车后，打开后备箱，托尼吃力地从里面提出一个巨大的银色合金的行李箱一般的大箱子。箱子的正中间似乎镶嵌着类似钢铁侠的胸前同款，隐隐冒着荧蓝色的光芒。

“呼，真沉，不过相信你提应该没什么问题。”Tony按了一下箱上的开关，盖子缓缓升起打开，Peter看到里面密密麻麻放满了铝纸真空包装的微型针剂。“圣诞快乐，Kid，这些可还算满意？”

“这……Mr. Stark，我是说，这也太多了吧……”他快速地扫了一眼，这得有上千支了吧？

“有备无患啊。”Tony看着他吃惊的样子得意地笑了，“虽然针剂日常常温保存就好，但为了以防万一……这个存贮箱用的是方舟反应供能源，能保持一百年以上的自动保温，防火防水，平时磕磕碰碰也不拍。”

Peter看看箱子，再看着Tony，突然若有所思地微微一笑，带着自嘲的口气，“谢谢，这么多的抑制剂，足够我用到老死了，我想我这辈子都不用找Alpha了吧……“

Tony听到他这么说，先是一征。他按了一下开关，箱盖自动关上的过程中，低头想了想。上一次的告别确实太过仓促了，有些话，无论如何还是想要说出来……

他起身时扶住男孩的双肩，看着他躲闪避开的眼睛，认真地对他说。

“听我说，Kid，你是个好孩子，你有难得的天赋和过人的才智，你的人生才刚刚开始，在过去的一段时间里……你经历了一些常人难以想像的状况，我知道，也许要走出去很难，但是，时间会治愈一切，所有的一切总会过去……相信我，我的感受其实和你一样……”

Peter听到他说的话，难以置信地抬起头看着他。

“但是，你要知道，我现在为你所做的一切，是希望你能够做你自己，不管是Peter Parker，还是Spiderman……我希望你的人生不会因为自己是Omega的身份而变得不同。不管你今后是不是还要再恋爱，或者与谁相爱，那个人是Alpha还是Beta，或者是Omega，这些都不重要。重要的是，选择权要握在自已的手里，不要让自已的命运掌控在别人手里，明白吗？”

“当然，我还是特别期待你会遇见那个人，两个自由的灵魂相爱才是世间最美的爱情，你爱他，他也爱你如同爱自己的生命，然后也许你们还会有自己的孩子，会有两个，三个……”Tony说着歪了下头。“老天，真不敢相信，我竟然也会觉得有孩子是件不错的事情……”

Peter听了他的话，只觉得视线越来越模糊，他已经完全说不出话来了。

“Hey……”Tony见他哭了，还是忍不住把他拉进了怀里……哄孩子一般轻抚他的背脊……“别哭了，一会你的May姨见到你该怀疑有人欺负你了……”

“你还记得你曾经问我的问题吗？”

“嗯？”Peter脸埋在Tony胸前，眼泪已经把高档的面料打湿了一片。

“你之前问我，人会不会因为欲望爱上一个人，我的答案是，也许会。

人总会爱上能满足自已欲望的人。

只是，爱到底还是不同于欲望……欲望是索取，是占有。而爱，则是付出，是放手……”

“呜呜呜……”Peter听到这些，再也控制不住自已的情绪……放任自已在Tony怀里泣不成声。

不知何时，四周飘扬起的雪花静静落在了两个拥抱在一起的人的肩头。

这哪里是告别，这分明是世界上最美丽的告白……


	8. 第20章

Tony最近一段时间习惯了每天 在清晨5：45时准时睁开双眼。  
Pepper的起床时间一般在七点，贴心的AI管家Friday一直等他走进浴室才向他道了早安。

漱完口取剃须刀的时候，他看到黑色的大理石面台上，一枚钻戒被放在首饰盒的中间，几乎足以另全世界大多数女人为之尖叫的硕大钻石切割成完美的椭圆形正在灯光反射下闪耀着璀璨的光泽。

婚礼下个月将在Pepper选定的海岛举行，所有布置与流程全按照女主人的心意精心安排妥帖，几乎每天电视台的新闻都会有关于婚礼筹备的进展报道。毫无疑问这将是一场全世界瞩目的婚礼。

Tony没有任何意见，他一向信任Pepper的眼光与能力，也能理解对女人来说一场完美的婚礼意义重大，只是他对那些繁复的仪式实在不太懂行，也没有太大兴趣。

但当他注意到她手指上的戒指还是他向Happy“借”来的那枚时，还是有愧疚的感觉挂上心头。

理智的成年人在做了成熟的决定后，自然要有应有的得体，无论是人前还是人后。

所以昨晚，在精心准备的双人晚餐，摇曳的烛光与轻柔曼妙的音乐中，他将一个小巧的浅蓝色天鹅绒布盒子推向了餐桌的另一端，伴着一惯自信的微笑。

餐桌另一头，Pepper打开盒子看到里面的戒指，惊讶的表情溢出了脸孔。

Tony看她用手挡住自已张大的嘴，沉默了一会后抬头时眼里泛起了隐约闪动的水波。他把眼角眯成两道好看的弧线。“还满意吗？”

“天哪……我没想到你……”女人缓了缓，似乎想要重新整理自已的表情，再抬头时温柔的笑容里藏着一丝难耐的情绪。“Tony，谢谢！”

Pepper的反应几乎尽在Tony的预料之中，他对于Pepper的行为总是能准确地判断出八九分，不像Peter，这个看似温和但骨子里却透露着倔强的男孩总是让他在相处中会因失控而不知不觉处于被动，想到Peter，Tony整个脸色微微一变，握成拳的指尖用力扎入掌心里的肉，刺痛的感觉提醒着他此刻应把注意力放在眼前的人身上，眼神向下微微转动，再次望向前方时已收起了不小心逃露出来的真实心思，举起红酒杯，绅士地晃了晃示意。

Pepper也举起酒杯回报以甜美的微笑，她觉得此刻似乎该说些什么，“敬，我们的……”歪头想了想。

“婚姻！”Tony接口说道。

“乒——”酒杯在空中敲击回荡出轻脆的响声。

……

回到现在，Tony洗漱完来到了实验室，他一边从Dummy手中接过咖啡，一边顺手点开工作区域的全息界面.。

习惯性地点开Youtube的图标，推荐的几乎全是Spiderman相关的视频，有一个新上传标题为“蜘蛛侠十大出糗瞬间”的热点视频引起了他的兴趣，点开一开，原来是把路人拍到的蜘蛛侠视频中那些特别的片段，比如没抓牢蛛丝掉地上摔个四脚朝天，追逐时被地上的障碍绊倒在地上跌成狗啃泥，或者在空中荡得太快四仰八叉状撞上行驶中的轨道车等等搞笑的瞬间配上滑稽的音乐拼在了一起。

Tony看着男孩各种出糗的样子，回想记忆中他遇到狼狈时的固作镇定或者呲牙咧嘴的表情，不由暗自偷笑。

转头，另一边屏幕中是装备仓库的记录表格，有一套编号为17-A的战衣。

要不要找机会把新战衣给他，这样再摔倒时，至少能让他显得更酷一些(有蜘蛛腿保护他)，Tony想着。

几乎是本能地拿起放在桌上的手机，打开信息收件箱中一个隐藏的文件夹，在输入信息的对话框上面，是一串长长的对话记录。

——Mr. Stark，早上好-PP。

——早上好-TS

……

——Mr. Stark，刚刚我在新闻上看到你了，你看起来很酷呢！-PP

——笑脸-TS

……

——Mr. Stark，刚刚我阻止了一起便利店抢劫案，那家伙居然用手枪一样的打火机冒充真枪，把店员都给骗了呢……-PP

——遇到枪械要注意安全-TS

——知道啦，我会注意的，笑脸-PP

……

——Mr. Stark，我在上次你推荐的甜甜圈店里，你说巧克力的好吃还酸奶味的好吃？-PP

——巧克力-TS

……

——Mr. Stark，我一会去公寓等你。-PP

……

啪！Tony果断按灭了屏幕，眼眶泛酸对于这四个多月以来一直保持理智优先状态的人来说是个危险的信号。

既然已经决定放手，必须避免陷入回忆中无法自拔，克制与自律尤其重要。

一切都结束，便不该再去打扰。

算了，17A……以后有机会再说吧……

手向下一挥，视频网站的网页全数被关闭。

Tony双手垫在脖下往椅背靠去。

珍惜当下才是他应该做的事……

他想起了醒来前的梦。

他和一个穿着白净的短袖衬衫和米褐色格子西短的棕发男孩在草地上奔跑嬉戏，男孩不时回过头，可爱的蜜色眼睛眯成两条弯弯的月亮，漂亮的小脸简直能溶化人心，咯咯笑着向他招呼：“Daddy！来追我呀……”

那个梦境无比真实，以至于清醒来的一瞬他还在惊恐为何四周一片黑暗我的孩子去了哪里。

自从那次在小巷里，他祝Peter找到相爱的人共同孕育可爱的宝宝，孩子这个词如果丢进了他的大脑中的一棵种子在生根发芽，类似的梦已不止一次出现。

虽然知道自已未必能成为一个合格的好父亲，但对于即将正式踏入婚姻的他来说，此时要一个或者两个孩子似乎是个不错的时机。

孩子不仅是基因的延续，生命的希望，也可以成为他和Pepper情感上的纽带，不是么。

不如一会向她提提看？Tony这么想着，他有把握，她不会拒绝他的这个想法。

事实也确实如他所料。

只是，就在他暗下决心好好珍惜眼前的幸福时刻，那个穿过金色魔法圈凭空出现的巫师却摧毁了一切的平静……

Banner终于回来了，一同带回来的却是Thor已死，宇宙最大危机即将来临的坏信息。

灭霸？无限宝石？还未及细想应对的策略。无比强大的外星敌人居然已经兵临纽约。

绝对不能让巫师身上的时间宝石落入灭霸的手中。

除了迎战，别无它法！

庆幸的是他没有听Pepper的建议穿上衣柜里的普通衬衫，而是将纳米战衣随身穿戴出门。

只是基于地球上的科技与物理研发的武器在支身面对外星人犹如魔法般的进攻时似乎有些难以占到优势。

眼看那个丑陋的外星锁链怪的武器即将迎面袭来，一抹无比熟悉的红蓝身影竟不知从何处冒出来挡在了他的面前。

“Hey，Mr. Stark，这是什么呀？”

“Kid，你从哪里冒出来的？”出乎意料的见面来得太过突然。

“我在参加学校的考察旅行呢……”Peter的心里同样满是意外相见的惊喜。

但还没来得及感受重逢的心情，Peter便被怪物甩了出去。……重新拉起蛛丝荡回与Tony默契地共同迎敌。Tony简单地介绍了下当下遇到的危机，却没想到他们即将面对的将是有史以来最为残酷的战争……

眼看男孩为了帮他救Doctor Strange被拖到甜甜圈一般的飞船上，即将面临高空缺氧的危险，Tony想起早上还在想着该如何把新的战衣交给男孩，还有比这更好的时机吗？

“Friday，送他回去。”

亲眼看到男孩换上与自己身上原理相同的纳米战衣，也算是了了一件心事。只要他和Pepper安全，他便可以了无牵挂地面对这个未知强大的敌人。当他进入那带着巫师正在驶离地球的飞船时，他心想着。

但果然，男孩的行为永远会出乎他的意料。

Peter倒挂着在宇宙飞船上出现在他面前时，Tony气炸了，他在搞什么啊？

虽然还是忍不住在对话中暗中观察，男孩和上次见面时比，头发变长了，是没时间去修理吗？

身高似乎也长了一点。

眼神还是那么无辜而清澈，不对，分明还多了一份狡黠和顽皮。

最重要的是，他的精神看上去真不错啊，完全没有了之前在公寓相见时略带压抑与忧郁的感觉。

嗯还会顶嘴了，居然敢和他说：我会在这里某种程度上是你造成的。

Tony忍不住向他发飚，这家伙怎么就这么永远不知道危险呢？他怎么就不能理解他不想让他陷入危险的心情呢？

Peter却说，可是如果邻居都没有了，那我这个好邻居蜘蛛侠又有什么意义呢？

Tony默然了……

为什么这孩子总能用平淡无奇的口气说出另人动容的言语？

他看着男孩，男孩也看着他，有些尘封得并不算太久的往事在两人的眼神间流转。

“走吧，我们还有正事……”Tony压抑住内心涌起的情感。招呼男孩帮他想想该怎么拯救巫师的对策。

……


	9. 第21章

正文预警，本章高虐，有灭霸响指，小虫化灰等情节，慎入：

Mr. Stark，谢谢你……如果将来还有机会，再见的时候请放心，我会当作一切都没有发生过。

……嗯。

12月的下雪天，Peter与Tony最后的对话，像要完成仪式般微笑着告别。

男孩将网织在了心里把这段无人知晓的往事牢牢包裹，小心翼翼地藏进心底最深处一个不会轻易触碰的角落，那个柔软隐蔽的地方还藏着他的其他珍藏，关于父母，以及Ben叔。

还是会在新闻上看到那个人的报道，Stark工业的动态，钢铁侠与复仇者联盟最新的行动，还有他的婚礼，那可是娱乐八卦的热点……总之，只要听到Tony Stark的名字，男孩总都会停下来投以注视或倾听，虽然那张平静的脸上看不出任何的波澜。

有时，他会在夕阳时呆呆地坐在楼顶的围栏，望着被霞光晕染成黛橙色的天空，烧成金黄色的云朵就像某种推进器启动后迸射出的光芒，然后低头在手机上输入一些文字，比方说。

刚刚在后巷看到了那只又肥又蠢的猫，我忍不住想摸它，却被它一爪拍开；

今天巧克力味的甜甜圈卖光了，买了酸奶味，确实不如巧克力的好吃；

看到新闻，祝婚礼一切顺利……

……

信息收件人一栏，是两个缩写英语：TS。

只是，一个一个单词输入，然后再一个字母一个字母删去，那些文字从未被真正的发送过。

其实分开后并没有传说中铁烙刀绞般的疼痛，只是当夜深人静，想念的藤蔓会顺着浑浊的暮色从深处记忆的缝隙中偷偷钻出萦绕纠缠，过往连接成电影胶片，画面不断浮现滚动……怀抱中眼前浅蓝色的光芒，合而为一时深情迷离的眼神，被牢牢握住的手腕，还有耳边低沉的喘息与交织的呢喃……Peter无法抵抗他们出现在自已的面前，只能被彻底覆没之前用被子将自已包裹然后绻起身体，在微微颤抖中紧抱双膝惨捱过长夜。

……

“最后一片了。”Ned将一块圆型的配件交给Peter。

“谢谢。”拼接完成卫星天线的组件，再合入舰身，两人断断续续花了好几个月的时间终于拼完了那艘巨大的千年隼。

 

“哇哦！简直太酷了。”Ned赞叹道。

“是啊。”

Peter看着这个圆椎形的巨舰，一时有些分神。胖胖的朋友正在翻来覆去地研究战舰上的细节，没有注意到他表情上的变化。

收到礼物那一晚在脑海中盘旋的画面已不再像当初那般扎刺在心。

撇嘴皱了皱眉，时间似乎真的在渐渐抚平心底的涟漪，仿佛正在验证当初那个人说的话：一切总会过去的……

冬去春来，当雏菊花再次盛开在道路的两侧，草坪上萌出茵茵翠绿的时候，有些伤痛终于被时间留在了寒冷的冬天。

那个名字，那个面容，那个身影，依然不舍遗忘，也没有成熟到可以坦然回首的地步，但幸运的是时间隔绝了悲伤只留下那些那些淡淡的美好。

Peter觉得人生终于可以进入全新的旅程，有了抑制剂后Omega的身份再也没给他带来任何困扰，没有恼人的热潮，也不再害怕面对Alpha的挑衅，学校里大多数同学已不在意他特殊的第二性别，他依然像其他成绩优异体能良好的学生一样在学校里享受那个年纪该有的欢乐，放学后则继续做深受皇后区居民爱戴，另纽约罪犯分子闻风丧胆的好邻居蜘蛛侠。

一切都在往好的方向发展，对无限的未来充满期待。

在日复一日的磨练中，战斗的经验与能力伴随着磕磕绊绊的追捕逐渐提升，身体预知风险的蜘蛛感应也在渐渐变强，正如现在，在与同学一起坐在晃晃悠悠驶向现代艺术博物馆的校车上，手臂上的汗毛突然直立起来。那是提醒他危险即将来临的现象。他警觉地看了一眼车外，竟然发现不远的上空漂浮着一个奇怪的仿佛是外星飞船的巨大环型物体。

那是什么？发生了什么事？

“Ned……Ned……帮我引开大家的注意……”

身为城市的守护者之一，他趁着同学们围观飞船间隙从车窗飞出。

当他从布鲁克林大桥荡向那个巨大的甜甜圈时，他完全没有想过那会是改写人生的一次抉择。

促不及防的重逢，远远看到那个正与外星怪物缠斗的红色金属身影的瞬间，全身每个细胞都在欢呼的兴奋与迫不及待想要相见的喜悦让他意识到五个月的时间用来埋葬这段感情根本不够！

不过没关系，他不再是当初那个无助的Omega了，那些忧郁与伤感都随时间留在了昨天，放不下不代表就要往事重提，不再是恋人也没关系，反正，只要能再次见到，一起战斗就足够了！

男孩加快了他的步伐，在Tony即将受到攻击的刹那完美接住了外星怪物的武器。

“Hey 怎么了？Mr. Stark，”很好，就像当初承诺的那样，再次相见时仿佛只是平常的朋友。

只是接下来的一切发生得实在太快，完全来不及思考，两个人默契地战斗，Peter认真地执行Mr. Stark交给他追上巫师的任务，

“Mr. Stark，我被吸走了！”站在外星飞船上，这次的战斗似乎真的和以往大不一样。

幸好，他看到远处那道金红色的光芒正在紧追不舍地前来。

“Pete，别管了，放手我会接住你的。”

“可你不是说要救那个巫师的吗？”Peter仍然执着地向上爬着，想要继续完成他的任务。虽然听到他叫他Pete，还是会有一丝怀念而温暖的感觉，等等，为什么感觉快要窒息了。

“飞得太高了，你会缺氧的！”男人关切的声音通过头套里的耳麦传来。

“啊，原来如此。”越来越难受，他本能地摘掉了头套想要更多的空气。

因为缺氧而意识模糊下坠的瞬间，Peter感觉有什么东西牢牢包裹住了他的身体，内置的供氧系统让他恢复了意识，看着像魔法一般吸附在身上的全新战衣，还有那熟悉又陌生的气味，简直太酷了！

“旅途愉快，Kid，Friday送他回家。”男人飞过了他的身边，看了他一眼，声音听起来不容质疑。

“拜托！”来不及反对，身后的降落伞已经应声打开。

Peter拼尽全力射出蛛丝抓住了飞船的一角，他完全能明白Mr. Stark不想让他陷入危险的心意。可是，他也同样不可能让他支身一人赴险！

这次，请你让我帮你吧！你不必做孤身一人的英雄，我一定不会给你添麻烦的！

看到有一扇正在缓慢合上的门，Peter奋力爬了进去。在门的缝隙中，他看到飞船的下方是只有在影像才可见的壮丽地平线，身边是无尽黑色的太空。

这次真的玩大了，恐惧吗？在所难免。但既然已经做了选择便只能义无反顾地赌上一切了。

在飞船里荡荡悠悠地找到了Tony，可以预计看到他也时必然会勃然大怒，就像那次他不小心让那艘游轮一分为二那次一样，不过没关系了，反正事到如今他也没法把他送走了。

虽然嘴里开着玩笑斗着嘴，可是Peter知道，即使不是为了自已想要追随Tony的情感，发自内心的正义感也不会让自已坐视不理，因为那是他从小受到钢铁侠影响下的英雄梦想。

他认真地看向他，虽然不知道是否将自已的情感藏得足够好，但他可以看到男人的眼神里的质疑，担忧，愤怒，还有一丝耐人寻味的熟悉痕迹，最后无奈地转为了妥协。

男孩心里偷偷地笑了。

拯救巫师的计划很顺利，新战衣突然冒出的蜘蛛腿简直太酷了，用意念就可控制，仿佛是身体的一部分。

Mr. Stark果真是最了解我需要的人，Peter暗暗地想，默默感动着。

但那个叫奇异博士的怪怪巫师看上去不像是很好相处的样子。

从Tony和巫师的对话中，Peter隐约明白了是怎么回事，有个叫灭霸的可怕敌人要来抢巫师身上的宝石，六年前的纽约大战就他干的，他们即将前往外星球与他对战，这是关系到整个宇宙的存亡战斗。

然后自已便成了复仇者联盟的一员。当Tony以手为剑搭在他的肩膀授勋时，Peter看到他眼中的焦虑与不安，他从未见过他这般模样。

他明白现在是万分危急的时刻，唯有能亲身参与这场关乎全人类命运战役的自豪感和与Tony共同进退无比坚定的决定。

飞行的过程枯燥而安静。

巫师在一旁默默打坐，周身围绕着一团金黄色的光晕。Peter看到Tony站在控制台的一边向他默默挥手，“过来，Pete。”

“怎么了？”Peter走到他的身边。看着Tony表情凝重而复杂地看着他。

“听着，”男人压低了嗓音对他说，“保护好自已，我不确定一会我是不是还有能力来管你……但是……我不想食言，你明白吗？”

“嗯？”Peter想起来了，那晚在车里，Tony曾经对他说过，我不会让你死的。

“我明白，你放心！我也会保护你的。”Peter微笑着他保证，“我们能赢，是不是？”

男人微微的一笑有些许苦涩，他没有接话，只是伸手把男孩飞扬起的发尾别到了耳后，“这是现在年轻人的潮流发型吗？”

Peter因为他的动作感到脸上的血丝迅速聚结成一团绯红，“不不不，只是，最近学习有点忙，疏忽了，等我们回去后，我一定第一时间就去理发。”

“嗯……”

两个人沉默了一会。

“快到了吗？”一旁的巫师不知什么时候起身走了过来，把Peter吓了一跳，有点尴尬地向后退了一步。

屏幕中，面前是一颗荒芜的橙色星球，正在越变越大。

到达泰坦星，与银河护卫队那个有一半地球人血统的星爵和两个长相奇怪的外星人不打不相识，在了解到大家有共同的目标敌人后，一起设下天罗地网等待传说中的人物前来。

巫师说他们有1/14000605的希望会赢得这场战斗的胜利，这个总是一脸冷漠的男人，在看尽结局后表情微妙地看着Tony，再看看一边的男孩，似乎想开口想说什么，但最终选择了沉默。

等待了许久，在一团奇异的蓝紫色炫光迷雾中，一个巨大紫色的身影出现在了众人的视线，他左手的金色金属手套上，四颗颜色各异的宝石散发出诡异耀眼的光芒。

大战一触即发，所有人按计划各显神勇，加上灭霸曾经的义女星云的助阵，原本一切都很顺利，众人合力压制住了那个看起来不可战胜的男人，直到星爵得知了灭霸为了取得灵魂宝石导致了他女友的死亡，冲动之下的暴击导致他脱离了螳螂女的催眠，事情变成一发不可收拾。

灭霸将一颗卫星化为无数火球向他们袭来，Peter眼见三外星伙伴被击打到了半空命悬一线，本能地飞身营救。好容易把三个人救下妥善安置好，正准备转身支援Tony和博士时，却只见那方的战斗已有了结局。紫色的巨人正将一颗绿色的宝石镶嵌在手套之上，然后随着蓝紫色的光芒再次闪现消失不见！

怎么了？

他看见Tony倒在地上，残破的钢铁铠甲与脸上的血痕显示着战斗的残酷，鲜红的血液正从腰腹间的伤口喷出。

“为什么？”Tony一边用纳米封住自已的伤口，一边问巫师。

博士同样狼狈不堪地坐在一边。那双洞悉万物的灰色双眼带着不能局透的歉意，“我们已经进入终局了……”

所以，我们输了么？星爵不可置信地看着他们。

真的，输了么？

已经得到了五颗无限宝石的灭霸毫无疑问一定去了地球，留在地球上的英雄又能否阻止他的成功呢？

Peter看着眼前的残局像是被凝固住了身体。这是他第一次亲眼见证从未真正尝过败果的超级英雄的一败涂地。他不知道该说什么，也不知道失败会意味着什么，半响，只是走上前去默默扶起了Tony

昏黄的星球上，众人皆失去了言语，气氛如死亡般宁静。

“有什么事发生了……”第一个感应到死亡来袭化为尘埃的，是螳螂女

接着，是那个身上布满红色图腾的强壮男人……

“奎尔，不……”Tony惊恐地看向星爵也化成了尘埃。

“Tony。”巫师轻声呼唤他，“我们别无选择……”随即也未能逃脱命运的选择

“Mr.Stark……”Peter眼前身边的人一个接着一个化为乌有，突然他感觉自已全身的汗毛全部疯狂地直立如同无数的针刺，“我觉得不太对劲……”

他不可置信地看向自已的双手，缕缕尘埃似在幻化而出……

“你会没事的……”Tony看着男孩的样子，感到天眩地转，不不不，这不是真的！

“我，我怎么了……”Peter看着自已，竭力想要对抗从身体深处逐渐瓦解的感觉让他痛苦至极。

“我不……不想走……”紧绷了一天的理智之弦在感召到死神来临之际倾刻断裂，男孩再也抑制不住自己的情感紧紧抱住面前之人。

“我不想走……求你……”我还有太多未完成的心愿，你们总说我的将来会有无限的可能，我还想成为像你一样的人，可现在还差得这么远的距离……就要这么离开，我好不甘心啊！

“Mr. Stark……求你……”我还有太多放不下的人，我走了，May该怎么办？你怎么办？

我还不想走……真的不想走……男孩用尽最后的力气把自己深深嵌进这熟悉的怀抱贪婪地去感受曾经属于过他的气息，曾经誓将这份情感埋藏在心里的角落，可是，最后一次了，让我最后再任性一回吧……从此以后……再也……

支撑不住逐渐瓦解的躯体拉着Tony倒在了地上。

Peter看着男人在他身上不可置信惊恐到说不出话的表情。

他曾经许诺过，会保护他，不会让他死，他曾经说过如果他死了，他会觉得是他的责任……

“对不起……”我要让你食言了……希望你不要太难过，这不是你的错……

想抬手摸摸他，但感觉渐渐消失化为虚无，最后的时刻，只能无比依恋又充满歉意地看着他。

真的是好遗憾，就算到了最后，我还是没有勇气告诉你，曾有你的每一天，都是我无悔珍贵的回忆……我一直爱着你……从未有过改变……

掌下的实体瞬间空洞，容颜飘散化为尘埃……Tony难以置信地看着Peter漫天散去，头脑嗡嗡直叫，一片空白。

“他成功了……”星云眼见发生的一切，喃喃自语。

尘烟散去不留一丝痕迹，男人无助地瘫坐在地上倦起身体，手掌覆盖在自己的口鼻之上，那里仿佛还留有男孩身体的余热和记忆中的那一片花香。

一颗晶莹滚烫的眼滴从布满血丝的眼角溢出，顺着沧桑的脸滴落在泰坦的大地之上。

Tony感觉自己一部分的灵魂仿佛也跟着那张稚气未脱的脸孔永久留在了泰坦星球无尽的尘销之中……

他无法思考，也无法面对，男孩离开所带来的如刀割绞剐的痛楚。

所有的承诺，所有的希望，所有的付出，所有为了男孩的未来而做的忍耐与牺牲，此刻全部成了刺入身体最可笑的利刃。

而痛苦到达极致后，变成了再也感觉不到疼痛的麻木，无论是肉体，还是精神……

泰坦上的日落比地球上要持续得久得多，当夜幕降临时，气温也冰冷得多。

Tony仍坐在地上，任由透骨的严寒穿透他已经失去知觉的身体。忘却了时间的流逝……

“我要走了。”有个声音响起，一直在边上默默陪着他的星云说道。

“什么？”干哑的嗓子，一开口便引发一连串的咳嗽

“我准备去沃米尔星……”星云等他咳嗽完，平静地说着，“我觉得一切还没有结束，我想去那里看看。”

“……”一切还没有结束？等等，他想起博士化灰前对他说的话……

“你什么打算？要回地球吗？”

“我？”Tony甩甩头，感觉麻木的大脑渐渐恢复了些许理智，是的，要回去，如果博士说的是真的，那也许真的还没有结束，还有翻盘的机会吗？该怎么做？虽然仍然全无头续，然而，死在这里的话，便不会有任何的机会……

“怎么回去？”

“奎尔他们的飞船还在吗？”

“好像还在……”

“要不要我告诉你怎么驾驶？”

“好……麻烦你了……”

……

Tony回到地球的时候，距离所有物种消失一半的时刻已经过了三天。

眼见到的不是灭霸想像中物资富饶的天堂，而是一幕幕活生生的人间炼狱。

地上到处是撞在一起的车辆，空中掉落的飞机，与残破的高楼碎片^

到处都能听到因为失去亲人而嚎啕大哭的声音，有老人，年轻人，还有稚嫩的童声。

神父站在街头面容憔悴地大声祈祷，周围围着一圈又一圈麻木哀伤的脸孔

有人在街上发疯似的一边奔跑一边狂笑。

极端的失控人群在街道疯狂地抢夺各种物资，警察与他们在对峙中疯狂开枪。

……

到处都是尖叫，绝望与疯狂，没有人注意到有一架小型的外星飞船正打着弧线悄然来到了纽约的上空。

其实Tony现在的状况很糟糕，双眼凹陷失去了神彩，胡子拉碴，嘴唇干燥破裂，三天未进食，依靠战衣的循环系统取得的点滴饮水维持到了现在，与灭霸战斗留下的伤口似乎有发炎的迹像，长时间聚精会神的飞行已将力气几乎消耗殆尽。

“欢迎回家……”得益于良好的安保系统，Tony的家看上去一切平静如初，Friday久违的声音在耳边响起。“我去通知Miss Pottz……”

“她……还在吗？”

“是的，她在家……不过”

“那就好……”Tony打断了她的话，“不用和她说了，我自已去找她……”

“Sir……”

Tony打开房门，却被眼前的一幕惊呆了。

阳光透过宽大的落地窗洒满房间，在满室的光明中，他的未婚妻，相伴十年的伴侣，此刻正依偎在他忠实的老伙伴Happy的怀中与他亲吻……

TBC


	10. 第22章

Tony下意识地环顾了一下四周，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自已是不是脑子不清醒产生了幻觉。

“我……我还是觉得，这样对不起他……”

“别这么说……你怎么了？”Pepper感到Happy的身体突然僵直，脸色异样，顺着他的视线，她终于看到呆立门口衣衫残破，发鬓凌乱须胡丛生的身影……

Tony喜欢光猛通爽的房间，所以住宅永远有宽大的落地窗让阳光自四面洒进屋内，但此刻背对着强光阴影下两张脸孔上的表情，却是如此看不清楚，明明恒温四季如春的室内，只感觉浑身冰冷如坠冰窖……

“你回来了……”金发女人收起了错愕的表情，平静地看向他。

Tony眼眶微微收缩，想要努力看清那双碧蓝色的眼睛，记忆中总是温润的眸子里，怎么会有如迷雾笼罩的冰霜？不自觉地咬牙绷紧了下颚。

“你先回去吧。”短暂的僵持过后，女人对着已呆若木鸡的Happy冷静地说道。

“这……可是……”Happy看看她，一脸为难而不知所措。

“走吧，放心。”语气带着不容质疑的坚定。

Happy低头经过Tony身边时，忍不住抬眉偷看了眼他的老板，然而，Tony并没有看到他混和了不满与歉意的复杂表情，他虽然有用残余的纳米材料变出掌心炮轰向他的冲动，但只是专注地盯着前面这个熟悉又陌生的女人。

“每次都这样，说走就走，永远也不知道你什么时候会回来，能不能回来……”Pepper避开了他的直视，扯了扯嘴角。“别站在门口了，进来吧……我们谈谈……”

她看到Tony脸上的血迹，“受伤了？需要通知救护车吗？或者我去拿医疗箱……”

“不……咳咳……不必了……”Tony一开口，干涩到极点的沙哑嗓音听着像是个陌生的老人，他清了清嗓慢慢挪到沙发旁边，确定那上面并没有可疑的痕迹，坐了上去，塌陷的身体还是熟悉的感觉，明明是自已的家，却谨慎得像个客人。

这几天所经历的一切痛苦与打击已让他的心无限趋向于麻木。只是他仍然无法理解刚才所见的一切，看着Pepper的身影，天才的头脑失去了作用，这个他以为全世界都可能背叛他唯独她不会的女人，为什么？

“所以……你想谈什么？”布满血丝的眼球随着女人的身影转动着，里面装满了困惑与不解。

“那天…我求你不要跑到那艘飞船上，然而……你还是就这么消失了，没人知道那艘飞船去了哪里……”Pepper在房间踱着步走到一角，背对着他，深吸了口气。“没想到这么快。劫难就发生了，到处都是化成灰烬的人……我害怕极了，想尽一切办法想要找到你的去向，最后动用权限查看了你战衣里的数据库，想从那里找到与你取得联系的可能性……”

她转过身来的时候手里多了个微型的投影仪，眉宇间似乎在隐忍着什么。

“当然，我作梦没想到过会在记录里看到这个……”声音里有压抑不住的情绪，手指微微颤抖地按下投影的按钮……

画画与声音同时飘出，Tony看了一眼，便感到全身的血液都在倒流。

漂在空中的是两个重叠在床上的人影……赤裸的身体撞击发出啪啪的声响，混着再熟悉不过的粗声喘息，在房间回荡……

这是……怎么会？

想起来了……

那应该是战衣的视角……是男孩刚刚分化第一次发情的晚上，他让战衣里的Friday持续监控Pete的身体状况……却忘记了，站在一边的MK47自带的黑匣功能。

震惊、羞耻、尴尬、难堪……无数喷涌而上的情绪化成眼底颤抖着的歉意与苦楚……这是他最害怕的事情，特别是在这个时候，在亲眼看到男孩在他怀里化为灰烬之后，被迫再看到眼前一幕……

Tony看着Pepper，表情像是考试时被搜出小抄的学生，或者便利店顺手牵羊被抓住的小偷，想张开口，却觉得无力为自己作任何辩解，胸口像被突然砸来的巨石狠狠地压住，喘不上气来。

Pepper看着空中Tony伏在男孩背上耸动的样子，皱起了眉头别过脸，关掉了画面，房间再次归于安静。

“那个人，就是你说的蜘蛛侠吧？没想到居然是个Omega……”耳侧垂下的长发挡住了她的表情，她并没有看向Tony，

“我看了全部的记录，知道你那时是在救他，我可以想像得到在你所谓的责任感，正义心什么影响下，这会是你的选择。

但是，我好奇的是，当你在行侠你所谓的正义与责任的时候，会不会想过我的感受？我对你来说到底算什么？”

“……”Tony一边听着她的话，耳朵里一边嗡嗡地呜响，他不知道怎么回答她的问题，或者她也并不需要他的回答。

“可是，你知道，当我发现这一切时，最可怕的是什么吗？”Pepper转过头，盯着他，他不记得印象中女人有过这样扭曲的表情，微启的嘴角微微抖动。泛红的眼眶分明染起了水雾，眉宇间却竭力压抑着悲愤与激动。

“最可怕的是，当我看到这段纪录的时候，对这一切并没有太多的愤怒与恨意！我只是感到悲哀，替自己感到不值，这不过是又一次证实了在你心里，我的感受从来都不重要！

我们在一起多久了，8年？9年？从我20几岁做了你的助理开始，我几乎所有的生活就都是围着你的世界在转。Tony Stark是伟大的天才，我就是他身边那个无怨无悔的跟班，替你收拾那些睡完就扔的烂摊子，做那些原本应该你来做的工作。

这些年来我们在一起，人们总以为我是个幸运又幸福的人，可真的是这样吗？仔细想想，你有哪一年是主动记得我的生日的？你知道我喜欢的是后现代主义的艺术品而从来不是你送我的那些俗气的珠宝吗？

最让我痛苦的是，为什么这个世界上有任何风吹草动，你总是第一时间把我抛开头也不回地离开……

我曾经以为爱你便能包容你的一切，可是当我发现无论我付出多少都得不到回应的时候，我也会累的。

其实这几年好多次，当你为了那些战争，任务，不顾一切离开然后留下我一个人之后，我都想放弃了。想到彻底离开你，开始新的生活，但到最后总是狠不下心……

每个心理医生都告诉我，说我的痛苦是来源于不甘心，不甘心这些年来的付出没有得到应有的回报……投入越多，越是无法自拔，越是痛苦，还要麻痹自己和一个早已感情不在的人在一起。”

Tony诧异地抬起头来，他没想到Pepper竟然会说出这番话来，一直以来他习惯了有个温柔可靠的人总在他的身后，却从来不曾想过自己的任性会给她带来这么多的痛苦……

“我……对不起……”Tony的歉疚发自肺腑。

其实如果他有心，早该发现她温柔的笑脸中时常流露出的落寞与疲惫，如果他爱她，早该在她一次又一次拒绝他的求欢时体会到她心里的不满与纠结……

Tony Stark你真的是个混蛋……他在心里深深地自责着。

“现在说这些……其实都不重要了。我原本以为造成我痛苦的原因是你就是这样的人，把自己的一切献给一身铁甲，像个救世主一般无所欲求，不懂情感。”Pepper苦笑，“直到我发现你为那个Omega做的一切，才明白自己是有多傻。

其实你并不是没有感情。原来当你真正在乎一个人的时候。是可以记得他的生日，排除万难陪他度过每一个发情的日子，甚至可以为了他放下复联的任务驱车几十公里只为送他一个玩具……”

“……”听到Pepper说起Peter，Tony心里翻起一阵酸绞难忍，腹部被穿透的伤口由内向外开始隐隐刺痛，下意识用手掌按了下那里……视线开始模糊了起来……

“说真的，一开始发现自已竟然输给这样一个Omega的时候，我觉得自已特别难堪，几乎崩溃失去了理智，幸好Happy一直在旁边陪着我，也直到那时我才知道，甚至当初你给我的定婚戒指也不是你买的，而是他的，可笑的是，Happy告诉我，当年他买这枚戒指时，原本就是想向我表白的……原来这么多年，犯傻的人并不是只有我一个……”

Pepper停顿了一下，嘴角挂上一抹不经意的微笑，她没看他，自顾自继续说着。

“这两天我想了很多，终于明白，其实造成我一切痛苦的原因并不是你，而是我自已。

一直以来其实都是我一厢情愿地付出，自我牺牲，是我在和你的关系里迷失了我自已，却忘记了，如果我自已都不爱我自已，那我对你的爱，在你眼里自然是一文不值的。

虽然明白得有点晚，可是，任何时候都不算太晚不是么。

也许你也该对自已诚实一点吧，Alpha到底还是会控制不住地想和Omega在一起。我们Beta还是和Beta一起比较有安全感……

所以，是时候结束这一切虚伪和谎言了，你觉得呢？”

Pepper看了看Tony，想等他的回答，却发现他有些不对劲，脸色惨白，血红的双眼失去了聚集。

“你怎么了？”她走上前，看到他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，身体不住地颤抖……

突然，“噗！”地一下，一口鲜血自男人的口腔喷出，Pepper注意到，他双手按压着的腰腹部位，殷红的鲜血正顺着指缝缓缓溢出……

“Tony！”女人模糊的容颜与惊慌失措的叫喊是他被黑暗吞没前最后的记忆。

……

无边无际的黑暗中，他听到男孩用他独特的少年质感的嗓音高高低低各种语调唤他的名字，“Mr. Stark？Mr. Stark！Mr. Stark…Mr. Stark……”然后出现了男孩各种表情的脸，见面时的开心笑颜，道别时的失落隐忍，犯错时的低眉顺眼，还有被带上顶端时杏眸半睁的迷离。

“I don't wanna go……”背景切换成了泰坦星球的漫天昏黄。少年的脸庞在他面前化为沙尘，只是那团沙尘并没有散去，仍然保持着人脸的样子，像个面具可疑的怪物“I don't wanna go…Please…I don't wanna go……I don't wanna go……Mr. Stark……救我……”

“啊……”Tony猛然惊醒。

陌生的天花板，他警惕地定了定神，向四周看去，发现自已似乎正躺在病床上，四周是各种他从未见过的奇异设备，他感觉自已的鼻腔里插着供氧管，赤裸的上身被半圆型的全息光环笼罩着，显示着各种各样的文字与数据。一旁的控制仪器正“滴，滴……”地发着声响。

挣扎着想起身，却发现四肢绵软无力，腹部被刺穿的伤口仍然隐隐作痛……

这时，“你醒了？”一个熟悉的声音自头顶响起。下一秒，Banner博士的脸倒着出现在了他的视线。

“Bruce……”他终于安心地放松了下来。“这里是哪里？我怎么了？”

“这里是瓦坎达。”博士停顿了一下。“你已经昏迷了一个星期了……你……发生了什么事？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了还是忍不住叨叨几句，希望不要嫌我啰嗦呀。
> 
> 因为在开始动笔之前，就想好了两件事，一是故事的结局，二是要延用电影里的情节，所以在设定情节时，小辣椒这个角色就成了这个故事里是避不去的坎。
> 
> 我希望故事里的每个角色，不管是小虫和铁人，还是小辣椒，都能像现实中真实存在的人那样，有灵魂，有情感，有尊严。
> 
> 虽然由于文笔不佳，常常不能尽显出真实想要表达的情感，还是私心加杂了很多真实的人生态度。
> 
> 比如说付出不对等的爱情很难获得真正的幸福。不要在感情中太过卑微，失去了自己等于失去了被爱的权利。
> 
> 很多亲在连载的过程中问过我，铁虫的地下情是否对小辣椒太过残忍，小辣椒的结局会是什么样？一直忍耐到这一篇终于交了答案。
> 
> 前文关于铁人和小辣椒的关系一直以伏笔的形式表达。
> 
> 一开始就写了他们已经有一年多没有夫妻生活，而且她一直在拒绝铁人，这是现实中很多夫妻真实的感情隐患。
> 
> 两人第一次发生关系时，床边静静站着的mk47。
> 
> Happy口袋里戒指的来历。
> 
> 订婚发布会当晚小辣椒发现铁人喝醉没有管他，直接回了房间。
> 
> 在决定婚礼地点时她询问了铁人的意见但最终还是她自己定了海岛。
> 
> 铁人想到小辣椒时永远是脸谱化的对他好的标签。
> 
> 等等。
> 
> 所以才会有了这一章的情节。最后她已对Tony放下了爱恨，转而追寻自己的幸福去了。
> 
> 在现实中遇到真实的感情可别像故事里的小辣椒那样迷失了自己哦。
> 
> 好了，铁椒这一页终于可以翻篇了，接下来她还会再出现，不过是以友军的立场啦，咱毕竟写的是铁人和小虫的故事，这段时间一直在虐，终于都过去了。接下来没什么虐心的情节，看铁人和小虫如何逆转命运的响指吧


	11. 第23章

“谢谢你。”Tony坐在病床上，看着正在以金色能量光束为他检查伤势与身体状况的苏睿，她作为黑豹特查拉的妹妹，眼下在侍卫队长奥克耶的支持下，暂时接管了瓦坎达的政权，在听到Tony醒来的消息后，第一时间赶了过来。

“不客气，这个世界失去的已经够多了。”黑肤少女平淡地说着，“我们需要你。”

“对了，我怎么会来这里的？”他向正站在一旁的Bruce问道。

“Pepper联系了Rhodey，其实我们赶到医院的时候，你已经快不行了，缺少医生和设备……现在外面的医院也乱成了一团……是苏睿让我们把你接过来。”Bruce停顿了一下，还是忍不住开口问到，“Tony，那天你跟着飞船到底去了哪里，之后发生了什么事？你怎么会变成这个样子？”

“我？我怎么了？”

“你的脸……还有……”Bruce不知该怎么说。

苏睿听到对话，看了眼Tony，拧了下腕珠控制器，“你自已看吧。”

一块全息屏如镜子般立在了Tony的面前。

屏幕中的人，脸上五官仍是熟悉的形状，皮肤上却分明多了深深浅浅的皱纹，眉宇间沧桑憔悴的感觉似乎比之前突然老了数十岁一般，最明显的是，原本一头深棕色的头发全部成为了泛着淡淡金光的浅白色……

“……”Tony看着那张熟悉又陌生的脸孔，略带惊讶地转动脸颊，屏幕中的脸也跟着转动，许久，他才接受了自己相貌变化的事实。“我也不知道……”或许这是那句东方的古话，一夜愁白了头吧，他想着。

“Tony，只有你一个人回来了吗，还有为什么你会开着星爵的飞船回来？”Bruce见他没有回答，继续问道。

“星爵？你也认识他。”Tony有些诧异。

“不是，是Thor，还有他带来的朋友说的……那是个长得像浣熊一样的外星人，他一看到你开回来的飞船图片就像发了疯一般地叫着……要不是有人拦着，恐怕他早就冲进来了……”

“原来如此……Thor也来了吗……”Tony喃喃自语，又陷入沉默。

“好了，你的伤已经没什么问题了。”苏睿收起了射线，治疗台上的光影随之消失，“既然你什么也不想说，我就先走了，你们慢聊，明天如果没问题，和大家一起开个会吧，也许到时候你会愿意告诉我们究竟发生了什么”

“我……”

“我原本以为你会提供一些有用的信息，现在看来……算了，总不能由着世界再这么混乱下去，我们都有责任，不是吗？”少女冷冷地说着，离开了房间。

Bruce看到Tony微微皱起的眉头，忙向他解释。“你别怪她这么说，她以前不是这样的……她哥哥还有其他族人消失了以后……她一人硬撑着守住了瓦坎达的秩序与和平，很不容易……”

“没事，我明白……”Tony知道Bruce误解了他，他并非有意隐瞒什么，只是对于要回忆起泰坦星球上发生的一切感到本能的抗拒，对他而言那是让他痛苦不堪想要逃避面对的失败与失去……“不如，你先和我说说这里发生的事吧。”

“OK，那天看到你去追飞船了之后……”Bruce向他介绍了地球上发生的事情，他如何联系上了Steve和Rhodey，之后幻视受到了攻击，大家一起来到了瓦坎达，从天而降的战争，以及最后灭霸到来发生的一切……

“基本上就是这样了……”他看着Tony，“所以，你……”

“明天开会时一起说吧……”

“好吧……”Bruce暗自叹了口气，又想起什么，“对了，你和Pepper，你们是怎么了？”

“……”Tony脸色一变，有点难堪地别过他的眼神。那天他在失去意识前，Pepper说的每句话都听得清清楚楚如刺扎心。

“她有和你说什么吗？”

“她？没有。只是我问她要不要一起来这里陪你，她说不用了，然后我看到她和Happy好像……”

“哦，是这样的，我们分开了，是我的错，和她无关……”他打断了他的话。

“原来如此，抱歉……Tony……”Bruce不知道说什么，曾经那样不羁张扬永远魅力四射的好友，现在如此颓然与落魄……

第二天，Tony打开房门时，Thor和Rhodey已在门口候着他，灾难过后再次到老朋友总是值得欣喜，他们微笑着彼此拥抱与安慰，虽然仍免不了有些沉重与悲凉。

走进充满非洲部落特色的会议室，他看到了留着浓密络腮胡的Steve和一头金发的Natasha，与他们二人相视，点了点头，无需多言，往昔再多的恩仇，面对如今的惊天巨变，似乎都已不值一提。

Bruce走过来拍拍Tony肩膀，“你看起来精神不错。”

Tony明白他是在安慰他，整整一夜未合眼的他知道自已现在看起来有多糟糕。

苏睿在奥克耶的陪伴下也来了，就座后，Tony把在泰坦星上发生的事简单地告诉了大家，他尽可能地保持冷静的语气与措辞，陈述发生的一切。只是，每次在提到Peter的时候，总能感觉到胸膛那突突跳动的器官像被一只利爪紧紧捏拽在了手心痛入骨髓般轻微颤动……

在座的每个人都认真地听着他的叙述，大家看着他那压抑着极端痛楚的情绪，以为无法承受失败的结局，是没错，只是谁也没有发现所有的伤痛里那根戳刺得最深最痛的针是因为那个男孩，他们都还没有见过他，他们每个人也都在劫难中失去了亲友，所以对男孩的消失并没有过多的关注与感慨。Tony明白，那是只属于他的，不可告人的，只得独自承担的秘密痛苦。

当他说完最后只剩下他与星云两个人留了下来，最终他一人支身返回地球后，四下一片安静。

“砰！”火箭突然大力地捶了下桌子，空旷的场内响起一片回声，从Tony说到星爵出拳导致灭霸清醒那刻起，他便强压着心中的怒火。“星爵这个混蛋……！”他咬牙切齿地想要暴发，Thor见状急忙安抚他的情绪，“……算了，现在再说这些也已经没用了，毕竟他也已经走了……”

意识曾经一起的队友们如今竟只剩下他一个……火箭颓废地瘫坐在椅子上，竖立的耳朵耷拉向下，圆圆的眼睛里泛起了泪光。

“所以，那个奇异博士说的，这是唯一的方式，是什么意思？还有回转余地的意思吗？”Natasha突然开口问到。

“是的，他是这么说的，只有一种胜利的可能性……”Tony这些天也一直在思考奇异博士说的所有的话。

“所以我们还没到彻底失去希望的时候，是吗？”一旁的Steve接话。

“那我们接下该怎么做？”Bruce问到。

如今除了瓦坎达正尽力向全世界提供资源，联络世界个国残存的领导人，努力拯救已陷入一片混乱的世界，大家还能做什么？

灭霸现在在哪里？再去泰坦吗？就算他在那里，他们又该如何打败这个手握6颗无限宝石的无敌巨人，又该如何挽回已消失的一半生灵？

没有人回答。

“报告！”一个守卫敲了敲门，打破了僵局中的会议。进入后他走到苏睿面前，行了个礼，“结界外有一男一女两人请求进入，那个男人自称名叫斯科特·朗，说他认识美国队长，有重要的事要找他。”说着同时，他按下制服上的按钮，在显示屏上显示出两个来访者的脸。

众人望向Steve，他对着屏幕上男人的脸仔细看去，“是的！想起来了，我记得他，他是蚁人，那时Sam把他招来的……”

“让他进来吧。”苏睿吩咐到。

“HI，大家好……我，我是斯科特·朗。”看到一屋子超英，还有不少是曾经打过“交道”的熟人，斯科特有点紧张。

“你怎么会过来，这位又是谁。”Steve和大家打量着来到会议室的他，还有身旁那位身穿红蓝紧身衣神奇肃穆的女士。

“卡罗尔。”她注意到大家在看她，不等斯科特开口便简短地自我介绍，“弗瑞的老朋友，是他通知我来的。”

“什么？！”众人一片哗然，Fury局长至今没有任何消息，他极有可能已经消失。

你是谁？

面对众人的疑惑，卡罗尔简单地介绍了自已的来历，与此同时苏睿进入了神盾局的系统，找到了代号为“惊奇队长”的档案。

原来她曾是一名飞行员，在一次任务中接触到了克里星以量子领域为能源的脑波放大器而获得了可以从量子领域吸取能量的超能力，之后便被带去了克里星洗掉了人类的记忆成为罗南的手下，又在90年代时为了找寻失去的记忆和抓捕斯克鲁间谍回到了地球，结识了弗瑞和寇森，成为神盾局一员，代号惊奇队长。

在渐渐恢复记忆后她遭到了罗南派人追杀，在与克里星人的战斗中她为了保护地球摧毁了量子隧道，从此克里星人再也没法进攻地球，而她也从此在太空中流浪至今。

直到她发现有人重建了量子隧道，收到了弗瑞的消息，才能通过量子隧道返回地球，途中，她遇到了被困在其中的斯科特，在他的央求下带他一同回到了地球。这才知道了地球发生的一切，并找到了这里。

“等等！”在大家还在消化关于惊奇队长的信息时，Tony却像是突然想到了什么，他对着她旁边一脸茫然的男人问道，“斯科特·朗，你是怎么进到量子领域的？”

斯科特本来觉得大家注意力都在卡罗尔身上，突然被Tony点名吓了一跳，“我……呃，是皮姆博士，就是，……”

“汉克皮姆？”

“是的是的，你也知道他？”

“珀尔修斯计划里看到过他的名字。”

“对对，汉克和我说过那些，关于什么异，异……”

“异空间能源研究与开发，好了……！”Tony在大家不解的眼神中直接走到斯科特面前，双手握住他椅子两边的把手逼向他，“不要扯远，直接告诉我你是怎么进去的？！”

“好好好……”斯科特见他这么严肃，不自觉地紧张起来，“你别这样，我说我说……”接着便老老实实地把皮姆博士为了从量子领域救出他的妻子珍妮特而修建量子隧道之后遇到艾娃斯塔尔等发生的一切……以及他最后进入量子领域去取能量时突然与外界失去了联系，出来后才知道皮姆一家可能全部消失了。

“所以你说的那个车后厢的量子隧道，现在在哪里？还有他们的研究实验室在哪里？！”Tony看着说到最后神情悲伤的斯科特。“带我过去！”

“嗯？你别急……你说的那些，我都带过来了。”斯科特从口袋里掏出了一辆模型车，放到了桌上，又指了指他带来的行李箱一般的箱子，大家这才注意到，这竟然是一幢缩小的大楼……

夜晚，皮姆实验室楼竖立在瓦坎达的空地上，与周围的建筑看起来格格不入，Tony看着已恢复成原始大小装有量子隧道的旅行车，以及汉克和珍妮特留下来的各种笔记，来来回回地踱着步……

“Friday，在吗。”

“Yes。”利用瓦坎达的技术，他恢复了与Friday的通讯。

“两件事， 首先，把我名下所有Stark工业的股份全部转移到Pepper Potts名下……告诉她从此Stark工业归她所有。”

“Sir？”

“按我说的做，”对于Pepper，他有无尽的歉意与愧疚，但此刻已容不得再沉浸悲伤，只是尊重她的一切决定，这是她应得的。

“第二，我的实验室情况现在状况怎么样？”

“一切正常，Sir，有方舟反应炉自供能源，安保系统未遭到任何破坏……”

“好，做好准备工作。”

“Hey……你怎么样？有什么收获吗？”背后传来了声音，来访者是苏睿，下午Tony在大家的质疑中坚持要求独自检查斯科特带来的物品，苏睿同意了他的要求，并提供了空地给他，他对这个瓦坎达新领袖的果断表示敬佩。

“有，不过我需要你的帮忙。”

“请说。”

……

一个小时后，复联其余成员得知了Tony已离开瓦坎达的消息。

TBC


	12. 第24章

“Sir，这个项目启动前还需要进行大量的计算，你确定要现在就要开始吗？”

“Friday，你说的这些当年Jarvis也说过。”实验室里，Tony穿着一身黑灰色的连帽运动服，那是他新做的纳米套装，正将一个银白色的金属圆型手表状物品扣上手腕，纳米服迅速化出几缕胶黑连线将它牢牢连接固定。

“容我提醒，这可不是从几千米高空摔下来的小事，时空穿梭有巨大的风险，你有可能会……”

“行了，你说的我都知道。”他抬起头，看着面前的屏幕，确认设备与战衣系统的连接正常后，轻按手环上的按钮，圆形表盘表面向内部凹陷打开，从外向里，一环一环的荧蓝色圆环亮起，无限向内缩小。“如果不冒风险，又怎么知道答案？”

“Sir，May Parker女士刚才来电留言，希望您有空时能回电给她，她想和您谈谈关于Mr. Parker的事……”

Tony停顿了手上的动作，脸上忧伤的表情细微到不易查觉，“……她现在怎么样？”

“已经根据您的安排将她送去安全的住所，按贵宾级别相待，只是她精神状态仍不是很好……”

“……知道了。”对May，Peter世上唯一的亲人，也是他回地球后唯一没有勇气去见的人。

移步到工作桌边，拿起手机，早已经看了无数遍几乎烂熟于心的聊天记录在面前快速地滑动，那是那个男孩曾经存在于他生命的唯一见证。

画面渐渐模糊，眼前的文字化成了记忆中男孩总是温暖如阳光的笑脸。

耳边似乎还见得到他兴奋地呼喊，“Mr. Stark。”

皇后区的公寓里，一屋浓得仿佛化不开的花香里湿润的眼角溢出透明的泪珠。

还有……

“我不想走……”是他在最后时刻绝望的呼喊……

抬头看向别处，深重而缓慢地呼吸，疼痛的感觉像是病毒从胸口渐渐蔓延至全身，这几日，Tony常常需要在这样的疼痛中感受到自己的心依然还在跳动，提醒他还有未完成的使命。

这一次，也许是最后一次了。

回过神来，毅然轻点屏幕。

-是否消除手机内所有内容？

-确认。

-是否清除备份？

-确认。

“滋~~~~嘣！” 掌心化出一道激光束，将放置在桌上已清空内容的手机击得粉碎……

“Friday，有几件事情。”

“请吩咐。”

“等会启动后，在我返回前，不得向任何人透露我这次行动。不管是谁来电话或者留言都说我还在工作。”

“遵命。”

“如果，一周之后我没有回来……联系Bruce，向他开放最高权限，解锁所有实验室档案。另外，再将我个人账户全部资产赠送给May Parker个人名下。你现在就帮我准备好相关协议……”

“Sir……”

“按我说的做！”

“Yes，Sir……”

“是时候了。”Tony看着手腕上的迷你型量子隧道，是他回到实验室后几乎与世隔绝了近一个星期的作品。

把皮姆博士的量子隧道与纳米技术结合对他而言并不是很困难的事，而他真正在意的部分是斯科特回忆时无意说起珍妮特提到的时空旋涡。

在汉克皮姆的实验室里，他找到了珍妮特关于时空旋涡的记载与说明，根据笔记内容与珀尔修斯计划的档案，改进了量子隧道的技术，将隧道的终点导向了量子领域中的时空旋涡。

如果一切顺利，他能利用这个高维度的时空旋涡进行时空穿梭，进入过去或者未来的世界。

这是项足以改变人类历史的发现，但根据皮姆夫人的笔记，有两个非常重要的规则：

其一：能进入的时空是有限的，不能进入自己尚未诞生，或者已经死亡的时空，第二，不能与其他时空中的自己见面。

否则因果悖论会让时空中那个不该出现的人灰飞烟灭，从所有未来世界中彻底消失。

这两条规则让通过时间旋涡进行时空穿梭成为了一件充满风险的事情。

但如今，这是他能想到的唯一方法。

没有人知道该如何破解当下的局势，怎样才能找到消失另一半人，包括他的男孩。

不如利用时间进行一场赌博。

赌奇异博士所说的那一千四百万分之一的可能性。

赌他们最终赢得了这场眼下不知该从何开启的战役……

也赌上他的寿命与生命。

“时间指向设定……未来，地点……纽约吧。”

Tony在手环的控制钮上进行设定，以他现在对时间旋涡的了解程度，还无法精确地设定想要穿梭的时间，只能设置当进入时间旋涡后是前往当下一刻的过去，还未来。然后进行一次时空跳跃，单次跳跃的时间跨度5到50年随机，他不是很确定自已将来是不是能够活到一百岁，所以最大的风险是如果自已的寿命并没有很长久，一旦进入到自已已经死亡的时空，他将瞬间消失……另一种风险是不能在另一个时空遇见那里自己，否则还会害另一个时空的自己消失，从此再无未来……

祈祷自己的好运还没有耗尽吧。他想着。

“OK，Friday，是时候说再见了……”

“Sir，希望您成功归来。”

“谢谢，我也这么希望……

倒记时……5，4，3，2，1……”

闭上眼睛按下手中的启动按钮，纳米服瞬间化为经过升级结合了蚁人战衣技术的钢铁侠铠甲覆盖全身，身体急速缩小，被吸进了手腕上的量子隧道，消失在了实验室中。

……

春天，到处嫣红嫩绿，生机勃勃，阳光穿过树林洒在一条无人问津的悠长小道上。

微风轻佛树梢，吹起一片轻柔沙沙声响，鸟儿扑楞翅膀飞向高空，自然的音乐掩盖掉了距离地面不远处的半空轻微“滋~~滋”的声响，凭空出现一道细小到几乎无法另人察觉的裂缝，随后，一个小如虫蚁的身影从裂缝中掉了出来，跌落在地上的瞬间，微小的身影变大，成了一个成年男人的体型，随即裂缝消失不见。

Tony躺在地上，只感觉天旋地转头痛欲裂。他按动机关，全身铠甲收回胸口，遥晃了下晕眩的脑袋，努力地回忆起经历的一切。

进入量子领域后的记忆基本只剩一些破碎的片断，只记得全身仿佛不断地被折叠，再折叠。视线所及是一片片虚幻中色彩斑斓的诡异影像，一会像置身于遥远的星系宇宙，一会像进入了一个满是棱镜无穷幻像的迷宫之中……

再然后便是一片空白。

我在哪里？他努力支撑起身体，站了起来，看向四周。

四周很安静，除了蓝天，白云，树林与小径，不见人影，周围的景致仿佛似曾相似，却又十分地陌生，沿着小路，踉跄地走了几步，终于看到一个路边有一个漂浮在空中的全息互动屏，走近一看，那是一块电子地图。

纽约，曼哈顿，中央公园的电子地图……屏幕的下方赫然显示着当下的日期：2036年4月4日。

成功了！

他看了眼手腕上的量子隧道，荧蓝色的光环仍在隐隐旋转。

感谢老天和自已天才的设计……Tony松了口气，紧绷的神经得以放松，大口大口地喘着气，呼吸着来自未来的空气，情不自禁地笑了出来。

顺利来到18年后的纽约，看来自已至少活到了66岁。

接下来便是执行下一步计划，他要想办法知道，18年前消失的人们是否回来，以及当时发生了什么。

将连帽服的帽子戴上，拉低帽檐，戴上纳米材质变出的墨镜，Tony开始沿着小路行走，不知自己是否能成功地做一个潜行侠……

没走几步突然他听到不远处传来人声。

出于本能，他躲到了一棵粗壮的树干后面。

“这里，这里！”是一个稚嫩男孩的声音。“我看到那只小松鼠朝那里跑去了。PAPA，快来呀！”

“Ben，走慢点……”紧接着是一个男人的声音。

听到声音的瞬间Tony仿佛被什么击中了一般，忍不住从树后探出头去。

一个深棕色头发的男人，穿着宽松的休闲长开衫，单手抱着一个看上去约莫一两岁的小女孩，正跟着一个同样棕色头发的小男孩往前走。

男人的侧颜，额头，眼睛，鼻梁与嘴唇，竟都是他再熟悉不过的轮廓……

“Peter……”仿佛身体被施了石化的魔法，Tony感觉全身的血液都被凝固住了一般，动弹不得……

“咦……找不到了……”穿着白色衬衫，米褐色裤子的男孩在一棵树前停住了脚步。

“小松鼠去哪了呢？”熟悉的嗓音少了有少年的稚气，却仍是熟悉的轻柔。

“好可惜……”

“鼠鼠……”男人怀中穿着嫩黄色连衣裙的小女孩突然开口，伸出粉嫩的小手向高处，他和小男孩同时转身看向女孩指的方向。

远远躲在他们身后的Tony瞪大了眼睛，他终于看到了思念多日之人的正面，与他所熟悉的男孩容貌相比显得成熟了不少，脸颊两侧线条明显削下些许，十八年的岁月没有带走眉目间清秀的感觉，只是多添了稳重的神情。Peter的身高与体型看上去似乎没有太多的变化，而隆起的腹部显示他，似乎正在孕育一个新的生命……

Tony本能地想到，在这个时空中，自己已经66岁了，所以……孩子应该不可能是他的……吧。

他应该找到了真爱，有了幸福的家庭，就像Tony曾经对他的祝福那样……

多好。

这个时空里，Peter的出现证实了他的想法，他们当年应该取得了胜利。

所以如果此时他过去，询问他便可以知道当年发生了什么，然后他就可以回到过去，按照正确的方式带领众人赢得胜利。

然而脚下却似千斤沉重。

只是，提前窥见未来的结局，初见的狂喜过后是难以言说的酸楚。

这段日子以来，满脑子所想的只是逆转结局。

并没有细想如果逆转了，之后呢？

十八年的岁月发生了什么，无从知晓，但理智地想即使男孩回来，他们之间的鸿沟依然存在……

他们不会有结果，这是一开始就注定了的。

但所幸男孩找到了属于他的幸福，便是他想要的最好结局，不是么。

面对眼前的一幕温馨的亲子画面，Tony忍不住黯然了神色。

两大一小看了会树上的小动物。

“走吧，PAPA，我们还要去拿蛋糕。”小男孩拽拽Peter的衣角。

“好啊。”Peter放下了怀中的女孩，“May，你自己走一会好不好？”

“我来保护着你！”小哥哥自告奋勇地牵起了女孩的小手。

“今天晚上会有我的生日派对吗？”

“当然会有啦，今天你满4岁啦。”

“太棒啦！你和Daddy给我准备了什么礼物呀？”

“你猜。”

“是不是脉冲枪？可以BIUBIUBIU那种？”

“BIUBIUBIU……”小女孩在边上学着说话

“晚上你就知道啦……”

……

Tony望着渐行渐远的三个人，忍不住想要偷偷跟着。

但没走几步，突然一阵强烈的眩晕感袭来，眼前一黑，再次睁开眼时，眼前已不再是中央公园的景象，竟是车水马龙的曼哈顿中心……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的几个彩蛋。
> 
> 本章第一句话，钢铁侠一里Jarvis在铁人第一次飞行前说过类似的话。
> 
> 4月4日，他们可爱的大儿子的生日，妮粉应该能懂这天是什么日子。
> 
> 一对儿女BEN和MAY的名字来源，不用说了，肚子里那个是男孩还是女孩叫什么好，我还没想好……欢迎大家留言给建议啊！
> 
> 时空穿梭的规则是为了体现Tony做好了九死一生的准备。他已经把公司交给了Pepper，他的想法是如果他死了，会把所有他目前的所有研究成果都给班纳，请他和其他复联成员继续努力下去。
> 
> 毁掉手机是害怕如果自己回不来，里面的内容被别人发现影响Peter的声誉。
> 
> 把自己的钱全给May，如果Peter回不来，至少可以保障她的生活，如果Peter回来了，等于留给了Peter。


End file.
